Tourniquet Divine
by TaroStrike
Summary: Earth has no guardian, no wishes, no hope. Ten years ago Freeza came to earth and killed all the saiyans he could find. Humans were subjugated under alien martial law and are forced to labor on a world of oppression, despair, and chaos. Two half saiyans remain who are destined to cross paths and rise against. -AU
1. Foreward

Dragon Ball Z

Tourniquet Divine

 _Lying in the puddle of my own spilt blood,_

 _Captivated watching my dead dreams pour through these open wounds,_

 _I catch you salting the remains of my tattered flesh._

 _Left in this anesthetizing mystery and wonder,_

 _All the questions remain unanswered,_

 _I try to decide if you're tenderly wrenching out my remaining life,_

 _Or cruelly giving me the tourniquet to keep me alive_

Disclaimers:

-The author does not own any part of the Dragon Ball series, including but not limited to the characters of the story.

-This story is entirely fictional, based from purely fictional premise, none of the characters, actions characters partake in, many contraptions found here-in did not happen/do not actually exist.

-No money was made from the creation or distribution of this fic.

-No animals/people were hurt in the making of this fic.

-The author does not encourage nor endorse others to partake in actions as described within the story

Warnings:

This story is rated M(Mature)+ for the following reasons:

-Senseless violence

-Angst

-Murder/Death

-Explicit sexual acts (yaoi) between minors

-Wrongful acts of vandalism/drug use

Notes:

The following story is written completely in AU (Alternate Universe) form, based off of the Dragon Ball Z series and characters.

Primary characters will be Gohan and Trunks

Story will contain Shonen-Ai, Yaoi (Gohan x Trunks)

Synopsis:

Frieza, Tyrant of the Universe, one day decided the Saiyans were too much of a threat toward his empire. In a drastic move he decided to destroy every last one of them by blowing up their home world. Four Saiyans managed to escape the destruction and live a somewhat fruitful life on a far away planet known as Earth. Twenty-five years later, Frieza catches on to the Saiyan refugee's hiding place, and journeys to earth to end the Saiyans once and for all. Although Frieza is initially successful in his plan, he did not realize the Saiyans had already spawned two offspring on earth. Earth is not destroyed, but dominated by alien forces. This is a story of anger, pain, survival, and finding your place in a shattered world.

Welcome to Tourniquet Divine

As always, feel free to contact me at revu at revstuff dot com with any comments/suggestions or just to say hi!

This Chapter is intended to be more of a preface to set the stage of the AU universe for the rest of the story. Some of it may sound like it's paralleling the Dragon Ball series, but if you read through you'll see there are a few big differences.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Forward**

* * *

"STUPENDIOUS! OH MY! WHAT A SHOW! HAHAHAHA!" The one known as Frieza laughed hysterically as he watched the planet once known as Vegeta-Sei blown into billions of tiny pieces. Destruction brought by his own hands. Billions died that day, nearly the entire Saiyan race that inhabited Vegeta-Sei perished.

Unknown to Frieza, a Saiyan prophet by the name of Bardock managed to warn several other Saiyans of the planet's impending doom. He had Nappa take the young Prince Vegeta, as well as having his oldest son Raditz take his youngest son Kakarot far away from Vegeta-Sei while he and King Vegeta attempted to stall the tyrant. They knew their efforts of stopping Freiza were futile, but if they could buy even a few more moments for their children to escape then it would be worth it.

In the end both Bardock and Vegeta met their fates that day. Vegeta-Sei was destroyed, and Frieza celebrated with his best wine. That which Bardock and Vegeta had set out to do though had been successful; Frieza never noticed the four ships leaving the planet moments before his arrival.

The four Saiyan space pods traveled long and far to a remote planet called Earth. It registered in the directory as a low class world that went mostly unnoticed. It was the perfect place to hide from the likes of Frieza.

Due to a malfunction of the space pod during entry of the planet's atmosphere, the youngest son of Bardock was lost to the group of Saiyan refugees for several years. Hoping to remain unnoticed, the Saiyan's initial entry was seen as only a typical meteor shower except by a profound scientist named Dr. Briefs. President of Capsule Corporation; Dr. Briefs detected a technological anomaly and investigated. He became the first person to come in contact with the Saiyans, which may have proven fatal, until Dr. Briefs negotiated to allow the Saiyans residence at his Capsule Complex in exchange for getting to study their space pods.

The fourth member of the Saiyan refugees, Kakarot, was discovered by an old man named Gohan. He cared for the boy and named him Goku until one night when the moon was full Goku transformed into a giant ape like creature and accidentally crushed Grandpa Gohan.

The power Goku emitted in his transformed state was immediately detected by the Saiyan Scouters. They couldn't pursue him immediately for fear of transforming themselves. Once daylight set in, the three hurried to retrieve their youngest affiliate.

With Goku however came a trinket of much interest. It was a semi-transparent orange sphere with four orange stars floating within it. Goku claimed it to be a remnant of his grandfather's, but upon investigation into the ball itself, and study of several ancient myths, they believed it to be an actual Dragon Ball with the power to grant wishes when combined with its counterparts.

Goku and Vegeta then traveled with Dr. Brief's daughter Bulma to find and collect the seven Dragon Balls and have their wish granted. The trio had an amazing set of adventures, and met very interesting creatures along the way; most of which Vegeta would have rather blown away but restrained himself for the sake of his companions.

Throughout the years and adventures spent on attempting to gather the Dragon Balls Vegeta and Bulma, though shy and awkward at first, soon realized they had growing feelings toward each other. Being the innocent boy he was, Goku was practically oblivious to how much closer his two friends were becoming.

By the end of their journey, Vegeta and Bulma were a definite item, though not without their quarrels. Though their first attempt to gather the Dragon Balls and have their wish granted was foiled by the interfering Emperor Pilaf, the trio was not as downhearted as was expected of them; especially after Vegeta pounded the living crap out of Pilaf and his two cohorts. The conclusion was drawn that the Dragon Balls would lie dormant for a year and would once again be ready to grant a wish.

A year was spent relaxing and training. Goku spent time with Vegeta, his brother Raditz, and the old coot Master Roshi to learn what he had to offer as well. Vegeta had preferred not to waste his time on the old bastard.

By the time the group set out to find the Dragon Balls again, they were quite improved in both strength on the boy's side, and a much better Dragon Radar and search techniques that Bulma had to offer them. After wasting no time in finding the Dragon Balls, Vegeta could think of only one wish to ask the great Dragon before him… to rid the universe of the likes of Frieza who had destroyed his planet and his people. The Dragon however could not grant this wish.

Limited by the power of its creator, and Frieza being beyond its creator's power made the Dragon unable to make any such action against the evil overlord. Infuriated, Vegeta felt like attacking the Dragon itself, though Bulma was able to send the Dragon away before hand by asking for another wish.

Curious as to the origins of the Dragon now, the three traveled the world more in search of this person. What they found was a tall pole which seemed to stretch infinitely into the sky. It was what the local natives referred to as Korin's Tower. Goku and Vegeta scaled the pole easily and met Korin, Mr. Popo, and the one they'd been searching for, Kami.

Somewhat inhospitable, Kami at first took no interest in the Saiyan visitors appearing preoccupied with other matters. Finally sick of the persistent questions, Kami told them of the Evil King Piccolo who had escaped and was wreaking havoc among the people of earth. Kami wanted him stopped and recaptured, agreeing to tell them anything they wished upon their success in this endeavor.

Once tracked down the two engaged this King Piccolo who turned out to be rather formidable. He had power far superior to normal humans of earth. After combining their powers, Vegeta and Goku fired a powerful energy beam and destroyed the Evil King.

Upon returning to Korin's Tower the two learned they made a terrible mistake. Kami and Piccolo were connected, so to have killed Piccolo, they in turn killed Kami, and thus destroyed the Dragon Balls. Vegeta only scowled while Goku felt sincerely bad.

The Saiyans continued to train, though it quickly became obvious the younger two were more powerful than the older two. Vegeta began to worry as Goku entered his early teens and was quickly catching up to his level of power.

By now Bulma and Vegeta's relationship was beginning to blossom into something that could almost resemble love. The intimacy was there anyway. And a young girl the three had met during their travels, a fiery spirit by the name of Chichi didn't seem to want to leave Goku alone.

After another three years Bulma informed everyone she was pregnant with Vegeta's baby. Once Vegeta was revived from the shock of the news, everyone congratulated him. There was a big celebration at Capsule Corp that a new Saiyan prince would be born. During the party Chichi even announced she and Goku were going to be married.

Life was good and a little over two years later Chichi was pregnant with Goku's child. Chichi tried to be protective of her son Gohan, but Vegeta insisted with Goku that the boy not be pampered his entire life, after all he was half Saiyan.

Unfortunately for them it was a mere four years of this happy time before a dark shadow fell upon the earth.

A space pod fell to earth, and a scout of Frieza's emerged. Purple skinned and ears situated closer to the top of its head, the alien saw the earth as a suitable domain for conquest and sale. The alien flew through the sky and began making initial preparations by destroying key places and cities.

Nappa was the first to see the invader, and immediately attempted to dispatch the smaller purple creature. Though Nappa had a wild power of his own, the alien soon proved to be more formidable than Nappa expected.

Sensing his friend losing a fight, Vegeta hurried to East City. He arrived in time before Nappa was too severely hurt, and quickly put an end to the alien threat. Once downed, Vegeta stared at the alien for a brief moment before crushing its face in with his boot.

Far across the galaxy, minions of Frieza were monitoring a scouter transmission they were receiving. They watched as a large being fought with Kooie, and was almost defeated when a smaller one came in and almost immediately wiped Kooie out.

An order came from behind in a gruff voice to replay that scene. The minions jumped in recognition of Frieza and replayed the entire fight over. Frieza's expression was a scrutinizing one as he watched the larger one fight, as if trying to place where he had seen that man before. Then the smaller one joined in the fight and wiped out his warrior. Frieza's eyes widened in realization as he mouthed "Vegeta" and stormed from the room.

Hundreds of Frieza's men were immediately dispatched for Earth; their mission, to wipe out the last of the Saiyans.

Within weeks Vegeta felt the approach of the mass of warriors. The four Saiyans gathered quickly to discuss their options. It was decided amongst them that they would defend their new home and their new families.

The four awaited the arrival of Frieza's minions as close to where they assumed the landing would be as they could. As the hundreds of space pods fell through the earth's atmosphere, Vegeta spared no time in jumping into the fray of the falling ships and blasting at them before they even hit the ground.

As the ships were making their way past Vegeta's attempts at blocking them, the fight intensified. Hundreds of alien warriors rushed the group of four Saiyans, yet they fought tirelessly into the hours of waged combat.

There seemed to be no end in sight to the conflict, the Saiyans were unexpectedly powerful, but the aliens were incredible in number. Then the shadow of death itself overtook them as Frieza's very own flagship flew overhead and made its landing close by. The crowd of aliens parted as Frieza made his steps from the ship to the earth. Frieza challenged the Saiyans personally.

The crowd of spectators was surprised that defeating the four Saiyans seemed to be no easy task even for Lord Frieza. Vegeta and Goku both got several good shots into Frieza while Nappa and Raditz distracted him and managed to hold their own.

As the battle was beginning to look good for the Saiyans of earth, Frieza admitted he was holding back his true power to everyone. In a transformation that rattled the entire planet below his feet, Frieza began to grow several sizes. The very atmosphere above Frieza gave way to his power, opening a hole into the depths of space. Finally, Frieza's body shattered. Once the smoke cleared, in place where Frieza once was now stood the most powerful being anyone had ever before witnessed. The Saiyans could feel his new power, and it was absolutely overwhelming.

Frieza's first movement after completing his transformation was to lift his finger, and with but the word "bang" a beam of energy was emitted that completely destroyed Nappa before anyone could even react.

The remaining three Saiyans broke from their state of reverie and lunged at the Lord of Evil. Upon entering combat with Frieza an elbow to the ribs nearly shattered all of the bones in Raditz's body. A fast backhand to the face knocked Goku out almost immediately. Finally Frieza decided to toy with Vegeta a while longer.

Frieza started by choking the Saiyan Prince, slowly wrenching the life from him. Then he moved on to assaulting Vegeta with attacks too weak to kill Vegeta or to cause him to pass out, but just enough to cause the most pain possible. Frieza held the bleeding body high up for all of his minions to see and cheer. Goku woke up in time to see Vegeta's body flung to the side, still coughing out blood.

Goku climbed to his feet and stared Frieza down. Frieza decided to tempt the last able Saiyan by crushing the skull of his brother Raditz flat with his foot as he approached. Goku's vision went blurry as he witnessed the horrible pain and atrocity Frieza brought with him. Goku clasped his hands at his sides and forced all of his energy into the attack he learned from Master Roshi, the Kamehameha wave.

Goku fired the beam off and Frieza countered with his own. Frieza expected his blast to tear straight through the Saiyan's, but to his surprise the blasts met with nearly equal force. Goku screamed as he pushed with all his might, and actually forced Frieza to take a step back. Frieza grunted not expecting to have to put this much force into a power struggle against a low class Saiyan.

Vegeta stared in awe from where he was crippled on the ground as Goku put everything he had into the blast against Frieza. After several moments of power struggling, it even appeared Goku's blast was pushing Frieza's back.

Frieza let out a grunt of frustration and anger as his muscles bulged. In a scream of fury his blast intensified many times over and ate through Goku's. Goku watched as the beam came back faster than he could hope to react. In the final moment before the blast impacted him, the world stood still and became quiet. Goku saw a vision, one that made him smile softly before Frieza's energy ripped through his body, disintegrating his limbs, and then he was gone.

Vegeta stared in shock at where his friend once stood. For the first time, tears rolled freely from his eyes. Vegeta clenched his fist, unbelieving that all their efforts were for nothing. Frieza's tail slowly coiled around Vegeta's throat and he was lifted into the air. As he was brought to face Frieza, he stared into Frieza's eyes with all his hatred and spite. Frieza only smirked. Silently, in his own mind, Vegeta apologized to his son and wife for his failure. The crowd of aliens watched as Frieza's tail snapped Vegeta's neck, and his body fell limply to the ground.

Earth was conquered shortly after. The human defense paled in comparison to the invading alien's power. The weapons humans used damaged the planet more than the alien invaders. In the end they managed to anger the invading armies for their nuclear technologies exploding across the planet lowered the planet's value on the galactic market tremendously

.

After an amazingly short three days, earth's entire government structure was conquered. Banners of Frieza were lifted all across the planet. An alien martial law was emplaced across the globe, and though the planet's value fell below the living conditions desired by most planet brokers, it was found earth contained minerals of suitable worth deep below the surface. Humans were used as practically free labor to mine the earth almost immediately.

Realizing her child was in danger for merely being half Saiyan, Chichi decided to try and hide herself and her four year old son the best way she knew how, right under the noses of those who would wish to discover them. Quickly realizing rural living would attract the attention of those who desired to control the populace, Chichi fled to the closest largest city she could, and took residence in a living complex. She quickly taught Gohan how to hide his tail by wrapping it around his waist under his clothes like his father would. Chichi even worked as a refreshment distributor for the miners during the day.

As the years passed by, it was obvious the living conditions were deteriorating. The buildings were ill maintained if they received any maintenance at all. The entire human part of the city was quickly becoming a filthy disease ridden slum. Several small crime organizations and gangs began to form under the nose of the martial low enforcers. There was looting, vandalism, petty theft and murder. As long as it didn't happen to any kind of alien though, law enforcement didn't seem to care.

It was five years after moving into the city that a new heart disease began to run rampant throughout the slums of the city renamed to Cold Capitol. Within another few years Chichi realized she too had been infected by the disease, most likely from working in the damp and often poisonous sulfuric mid sections of the deep mines. Realizing she would soon pass away, she told Gohan to be strong, and to live for her. Chichi died screaming after experiencing horribly agonizing pain.

At age eleven and the horrible memory of his mother's death engraved in his memory, Gohan ran from his home; tears streaking his face as he ran as fast and far as he could from the small apartment with the body of his mother still inside. Gohan didn't stop until he found himself in a narrow dark alleyway. There he curled up against a wall and sat in silence for what had to have been many hours.

A loud noise finally jarred Gohan from his sullen state as someone came running through the alleyway and bumped into a metal bucket. Gohan immediately made out the sounds of light running foot steps, and several heavier footsteps giving chase. Gohan watched from behind a crate as a human boy almost the same age as himself ran towards the back end of the alley. Three larger humans in strange grey coats gave chase.

Gohan followed out of curiosity as the three men cornered the boy against a dead end. The boy clawed at the wall hoping for anything to help him get away. The three men each pulled out a gun and pointed them at the boy, declaring that now his kind would learn not to take what wasn't theirs from the Docks. Before any of them could pull the trigger, the man on the left was violently spun around and kicked into the other two. All three were knocked out on the cold gravel of the alleyway from the force of the attack.

The boy with blue hair slowly approached and looked over his fallen chasers. After his thanks he invited Gohan to come with him back to his group who he said were all teens like him just trying to survive. Gohan accepted and a new friendship was born between himself and the street gang called The Rogues.

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	2. Don't Stay

Dragon Ball Z

Tourniquet Divine

Chapter Opening:

Welcome to the second installment of Tourniquet Divine. So now we know that Goku, Vegeta, Raditz and Napa are all dead, killed on earth at the hands of Frieza, and Chichi died later as a result of a terrible disease. So after going through all this crap at such a young age, what's going to happen to Gohan now?

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Don't Stay**

* * *

3 Years Later…

Gohan and his friends, Haru, and Rowdy ran through the dark alleyways of the city. Far behind them the frustrated grunts of chasers who could not keep up could be heard. The three boys looked at each other and laughed as they made away with several bags of supplies. Enough to last everyone back home several days if they were lucky.

They stopped to hide until they were sure their pursuers gave up. Haru gave the all clear sign after about ten minutes passed. "Who would have thought the Moratzos would have such a big stash? They could feed the city with all that they got and now they're pissed at us for taking six bags, ha!"

"Makes sense," Rowdy nodded, "Every Moratzo I've ever met is a stingy galoot who won't spend a cent on something if he could cheat you out of it instead!"

"Well we showed them it doesn't pay to be greedy!" Gohan smirked.

The three checked to make sure no one was following or watching them one more time before slipping into another alleyway. There was a staircase that led down to a basement door. Haru knocked twice, paused, knocked five times, paused, and knocked once more. The door opened and the three greeted the door guard as they brought their supplies in.

Inside were a few more steps down, and then it opened into a huge room that resembled something of a warehouse. There was a smelly haze over the room, and a faint music playing in the background. The room was large, but there were dozens of people in it, mostly sprawled out on cots and sleeping bags set up along the greater part of the floor area. No one in the room looked to be older than early-twenties.

The three boys took their goods to somewhat of a gathering place in the center of the room where there was a table stand, and several seats. "We bring food!" Haru announced. Many heads perked up as they got up to investigate and huddle around the three, "Enough rice and grain for at least the next three days!" The crowd lightly cheered.

The three who brought the food took their bowls first and went to go sit as everyone was helped to their servings. Haru finished his plates and slid them back over to the stack by the food servers. He flashed them a smile as they glared at him before he lit up a cigarette. He offered one to Gohan and Rowdy who each took one appreciatively.

Gohan remembered when he first joined the Rogues how awful he thought it smelled down here, the overcrowded musky room with a constant cloud of smoked up lung hanging just under the dim lights. Now though, it was just a way to forget about the crappy outside world, or the crappy past…

An older boy took a seat next to Haru, "Pretty good work you guys." He was smoking one of those "special" cigarettes.

"Thanks Kouji," Haru exhaled as he waited for Kouji's next statement. Kouji never came by to _just_ congratulate them. After all, Gohan, Rowdy and himself were the _elite_ of their group, they had the best success record of any other team in the Rouges.

"You know," Kouji started, "The boys were talking, and seeing how we're as settled in as we're gonna need to be for the next week or so, we came up with the ultimate challenge! The break that could push you guys from the best to legendary!"

Haru shook his head, this was going to be interesting. Kouji and the others always got weird ideas when they were high. "So you gonna tell us?"

Kouji laughed a high pitched shriek sound, "Damn… OK check this out. What if you guys were to break into that Cold development plant! Steal some cool shit from them and bring it back!" Kouji broke into another fit of laughter.

"You mean the Capsule Corp?" Rowdy stared at Kouji wide eyed as Kouji was still laughing. "Dude that's an official area! The Cold guards would slaughter our asses if they found us!" This only caused Kouji to laugh harder.

Haru was about to protest for Rowdy's sake when Gohan spoke up, "I say we do it!" He finished his cigarette and stood, putting it out under his boot. "The normal stuff is starting to get stale," he honestly felt the local gangs were becoming almost too easy for him. Something inside him craved the challenge.

Kouji laughed some more before leaving, "Break a leg you guys, we'll be waiting to see some cool shit!"

After he left Rowdy stared at Gohan confused, "Do you really think we can pull this off?"

Gohan smirked and nodded, "We've proved we can outsmart just about everyone else, I don't see why not."

"The biggest problem is if we get caught… we'd have no chance in hell of outrunning those guys… I've seen those guards in action, they are _fast_!" Haru thought out loud.

Gohan shook off some of the thirst that had plagued him to accept earlier, "So you really think doing this would be a bad idea?"

"I didn't say that…" Haru announced, "We just better not get caught." Haru got up and lead the other two over to a table by his cot. He casually tossed everything from the small table onto the floor and took out a large sheet of paper and a pencil. "OK, First thing we need to do is gather info, best thing to do is probably take the Dome Train to West City. We'll spend a day scoping the place out, figure out when guards shift, how long guard shifts are and so on." Haru was a good planner; he drew out the basic idea first and left room for all the variables they would come across. "I'm sure they have to have pretty high tech security come on at night in the labs, so we'll have to get in between the time people leave and the security comes on. That doesn't leave us with a lot of time… and we have our identities to worry about too you know…"

The others looked at him confused, "What do you mean Haru?"

"Well think about it. Whenever we steal from other gangs, they know it's us, but there's still nothing they can really do about it. On the streets we take pride in acclaiming what gangs we've beaten. But this is different. If we steal from the Cold armies, and they pin it on us… They'll hunt us down wherever we go. But! If we make it seem like industrial espionage from one of their rival developers, they'll never know where to look…"

"Wow! That's a good idea Haru!" Rowdy stared at Haru's schematic for a moment, "And how do we do that?"

Haru chuckled, "We pull out all the stops, wear your clean gloves and boots, We don't want to leave anything that could even link back to this city! The other thing we have to do is be careful to steal something only kinda important. If we take something worthless they'll know it was petty theft, but if we take something too valuable they may even shut the dome train down and we'll never make it back home."

"So pretty much we make this a three day event," Gohan punched a fist into the palm of his other hand.

"We hitch a ride tomorrow then, agreed?" The other two nodded to Haru's question. "Alright then, we should take a train as early as possible to avoid suspicion right off the bat. It's the shady characters who ride the later trains." Haru grinned.

"You know… this was sounding like a lot of fun until the get up early part…" Rowdy pouted.

The three went to bed almost immediately after, even though they were hardly able to sleep. Haru's alarm went off five hours later and he dragged Gohan and Rowdy out of their cots. "Come on you guys, you can sleep on the train if you're that tired!" A couple people around them groaned for being woken up so early. The place was never as calm as it was at five in the morning.

The three boys waved through the door guard and left the Rogue's shelter. It was nearly five thirty when they joined the line for the six o'clock dome train. The Dome Train was like any other electric train, except its entire track was enclosed in an airtight dome like structure that allowed the train to pass cargo and passengers through inhospitable areas of the planet still radiated from the war ten years ago. Fortunately travel by dome train was free, but usually very crowded.

As soon as they boarded the train, Rowdy climbed onto an open seat, pulled his hat over his eyes and dozed back to sleep. Haru and Gohan stared silently out the window as the train drove on. The land just miles outside the city was so barren, there were only twigs of what trees used to be there. It made Gohan wonder what this place used to look like before everything that had happened. He quickly changed his train of thought as he realized there was no smoking on the train so that wouldn't be an option to pull himself out of a self imposed funk.

The ride between Cold Capitol and Old West City was a good five hours. Rowdy didn't wake up till about another three hours into the trip. The train pulled in to the station on time, and the three boys blended into the departing crowd as best they could.

Haru already had a map of where the Capsule Corp was. The three leisurely walked in that direction to get their first glimpse of the building. A huge plot of land, surrounded by a tall wall… The building was a dull yellow, and had several large domed areas connected to it.

"Let's see what else is in the area…" Haru lead the team off past Capsule Corp. The complex itself looked as if it used to be right in the middle of town, but a lot had happened over the last several years. Most of the surrounding buildings were all boarded up and abandoned… which suited them perfectly. They found the tallest nearby building, snuck around behind it, scaled the side, and broke into the attic area.

Rowdy immediately coughed from the dust they kicked up. "Get over it, this is home for the next few days," Haru kicked a shutter out of place to get a better look at Capsule Corp.

Rowdy hacked, "I'd say this place hasn't been home for at least three years!" he pinched his nose and waved his hand as he examined the covered stored goods. There was some old furniture, plenty of boxes of junk, all covered by several layers of a fine white dirt.

Haru had already cleared some table space and was taking notes of the building layout across the street. Gohan finally yawned realizing he hadn't slept much the night before, and stole one of Haru's cigarettes as he helped him watch for anything interesting from their target.

Rowdy popped up from behind them looking through the space in the shutters with a huge pair of binoculars. Haru stared at him, "Where'd you get those?"

Rowdy looked up at him, "From one of those boxes, pretty cool huh? There's a lot of cool stuff left up here!" The other two took a look behind them and noticed the mess Rowdy had already made going through the left over junk.

"Gimme that!" Haru said as he swiped the binoculars from Rowdy and looked through as well.

"Fine! Don't say please!" Rowdy said as he used his pickpocket skills to snatch Haru's cigarettes and lighter.

Haru's face twitched in frustration, but he didn't say anything. "Lot of people down there right now... Guards all look real stiff… and those scientist guys… a lot of those short ugly green warty frog lookin ones. I'll keep watchin from here. Gohan, when it gets darker, I want you to scout the wall and see if you can find the easiest way into the grounds. Rowdy, till then I want you to go hit up some local markets and bring back some food."

Rowdy groaned as he walked toward their exit, "Give me the shitty jobs, right…"

"You got fast hands, now get going!" Haru ordered. "And don't forget to replace my stoges!"

Gohan chuckled at his friend's antics as he puffed on the cigarette hanging from his mouth. He couldn't help but keep staring at the Capsule Corp building across the distance. There was something ominous about the whole thing to him… a creepy feeling like a twinge that kept crawling up his spine.

Gohan felt things every now and then… But really couldn't place this with any of his normal feelings. Like he had kind of a danger sense that would start somewhere in the pit of his stomach and work its way into pulling at his mind in the direction of trouble. But this was different, and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"You OK Gohan?" Haru asked without putting the binoculars down.

Gohan exhaled deeply, "Yeah."

"You're being unusually quiet, and I mean quieter than normal, what's going on? You're not having any doubts about this are you? Cause it's not like it'd be a tragedy to turn back now."

"No, it's cool," Gohan found something to put his cigarette out in, "I'm just thinking is all."

"Try not to think too hard Gohan, you tend to get all funky whenever you do that."

"Sorry, can't help it sometimes." Gohan wished he knew what was up himself. A part of him was actually calm, but another part was craving to finish and go home.

"Do you feel anything weird?" Haru had long since learned to trust the sixth sense Gohan had when it came to picking up danger.

"Not really… Well… nothing I can't see down there with my eyes… but…"

Haru put the binoculars down and looked over to Gohan, "But what?"

"I just feel like… I don't know it's weird… I can't recognize it… but this all feels familiar, but I'm not at ease… My head just feels weird," Gohan rubbed his temple trying to sort out his senses.

"I want you to be extra careful Gohan, this isn't worth anyone getting hurt over, so if you see anything unusual going on, just give the word and we'll pull out."

Gohan nodded and they continued their watch.

Once the sun was setting Gohan climbed down from the building and began his search around the complex for an easy wall to scale. The wall looked amazingly smooth all the way across, almost impossible to climb. After nearly an hour of snooping around the bushes and examining wall height at different intervals, Gohan found the edge he was looking for. It was nearly hidden behind a tall shrub, but Gohan's eyes made it out. There was an indent in the wall almost at eyelevel. Gohan felt it; it seemed wide enough to jam his foot in for a little leverage. Gohan decided to give it a try and jumped at it, kicking up at it and pushing himself up to the top of the he was able to grab onto and slowly pull his head over the top.

Gohan noticed this side of the complex was dark at this time of night, practically no artificial light at all. What was more is he spotted a stack of empty wooden crates just a few meters away from where he was; the kind which could be easily stacked to make for their escape route back up the wall from the inside.

Gohan made a quick mental note of his position before dropping back into the shrubs below and snaking away from the building. On his way back, Gohan encountered their next problem, this area seemed to have strict martial law enforcers. Several hover tanks floated up and down the street. Gohan had to wait for nearly another hour before things cleared up enough for him to sneak back across to where he and the others were staying.

Gohan quickly climbed back up to tell his friends of his discovery. Haru was still keeping watch over the Capsule Corp complex, while Rowdy sat in the corner eating a few of the fruits he'd brought back. Gohan pulled an apple out of Rowdy's sack and sat by Haru, "I think I found something that will work."

"Good," Haru still didn't look away from whatever had his attention, "Where is it?"

"Eastern side of the complex, there's a dent in the wall that gives enough leverage to kick off of and grab the top of the wall. And it's actually not to far from a dump site for their empty crates which we could use to get out." Gohan reported.

With his eyes closed and his mouth stuffed Rowdy couldn't help but comment, "You spent all that time and found a dent?"

Gohan glared at Rowdy, "Like I said, it was flat enough to use to climb the wall."

"Great, that should work nicely then," Haru put the binoculars down to pick up his pencil and write more on his notes.

Gohan looked them over and was surprised as to how much detail Haru was putting into this one, "OK Gohan, can you point out where it is you found a way in?"

Gohan pointed a spot on Haru's map, "There, and right there is the crate dump. There's hardly any light there either, while I was there you could hardly see anything in the yard at that end."

Haru chuckled, "This is falling into place almost too well, eh guys?" Rowdy almost choked on a seed until he hit his chest a few times and forced his throat to swallow it.

"Don't jinx us, _please_ Haru!" Rowdy said after he cleared his throat.

Haru winked at him, "Nah, from the looks of things, you'd practically expect them to think that people are gonna be too scared to try what we're doing. Cause if this is an example of their daily rituals and habits here, we should be able to plan around it fairly easily."

"Well as long as you're confident I guess," Rowdy shrugged and finished a few more bits of food.

Gohan couldn't help but continue to stare at the building. He could nearly swear he felt something coming from it, but at the same time he couldn't sense anything from it… It was really confusing to him.

The next day went fairly similar. Haru finally slept after monitoring the building nearly the entire day before. The other two knew that he'd be at it all over again once he woke up later. Rowdy managed to get his hands on a few more supplies that morning and tore through a few boxes to find enough to have a suitable breakfast.

Once they were done eating, Gohan decided to grab the binoculars and have a look at the window. The hair on the back of his neck immediately stood on edge as he looked through a window in the Capsule Corp building. It was only for a brief moment, and Gohan wasn't even sure if he really saw it… But he could have sworn he saw someone's shadow. The only thing was the shadow was of a human like person with a tail, a tail like his own which he still kept well hidden around his waist.

Gohan rubbed his eyes and tried looking through the window again. He stared harder but didn't see anything else. It was several minutes later when he was poked in the ribs and he actually jumped with a start, "What perked your interest?" Haru asked rubbing some sleep from his eyes.

"Nothing!" Gohan stuttered almost immediately, and regretted it for sounding so obvious.

"This is serious Gohan, what did you see?" Haru asked about to take the binoculars from him.

Gohan sighed as he looked out the window again, "I thought… I thought I saw someone in one of the windows over there…"

"Aaaaand?" Haru pushed.

"It looked for a second like the person had a tail…" Gohan passed the binoculars back to Haru.

"Yeah… some aliens have tails you know." Rowdy chirped in.

Gohan shook his head, "No, it was a certain kind of tail… but you're probably right… never mind about it."

"A certain kind of tail?" Rowdy looked over to Haru and shrugged, "What's the difference between one tail or another?"

"Nothing…" Gohan muttered and sat in the corner.

Hours passed by, and Haru slowed with his note taking apparently almost done. As the sun was setting Haru startled everyone with his sudden light shout, "Now!" Gohan and Rowdy looked at him funny, "Yes… yes… yes…" He kept watching through those binoculars. "Just like yesterday, it's habit forming alright!" After another few minutes he turned back to his friends, "This is the time we move, tomorrow."

Haru slid the table with his notes over between the three of them. "OK, at precisely seventeen minutes ago tomorrow, we will be waiting at the wall here that has the notch in the wall Gohan found to climb up." Haru pointed to the spot on his schematic, "We will climb up, and as soon as we're on the other side, Rowdy it will be your duty to grab some boxes to stack quickly to make our escape. Remember to work as fast but as quiet as possible. Once inside the complex, our easiest way in is probably going to be the window to the main building here on the eastern side," Haru pointed to that on his drawing also. "Gohan, you're in charge of breaking the window with as little force as possible. As long as we don't draw any attention we should have nearly twenty minutes before the sensors come on. That should be plenty of time to get in, grab something, and get back out. Rowdy, once you're done with boxing our escape route, you need to stand by at the window entrance, try removing excess glass from the window frame, especially from the bottom in case we need to use it as leverage to climb back out. You'll also keep watch for any guards walking around the outside to make sure we don't give ourselves away in running back to the fence." Haru looked over his work, "That should just about do it, don't you think?"

"Sure…" Rowdy looked at the plan dizzily.

"We don't want to grab anything too important, so that shouldn't take too long to find and drag back out," Gohan pointed out, "It should be just the time we need…"

"With a little luck, should be," Haru rolled his papers back up. "Just be ready for it tomorrow."

The others nodded and soon went to bed.

The more Gohan thought about it the more eerie the whole thing was to him. The strange feelings his senses were picking up on just looking at that building, and then he kept replaying the image of the silhouette he saw through the window. He felt like he was going crazy since he wasn't even sure if he saw it, yet it was haunting him so much. His own tail twitched. Was it the rounded tip that seemed to make it look so much like his own… It was only a shadow so how could he be sure it was a tail like his if it was a tail at all? Gohan shook it off as paranoia, he'd never seen _anyone_ with a tail like his before. But then he always hid his… so who was to say there weren't other people like him who hid their tails from sight also. Always one of those questions that plagued his mind, why was he special? Why did he have a tail when no one else did. He always had to be so careful when bathing that no one saw him or they'd see his tail. But at the same time, he'd seen enough people to realize having a tail was far from common. He tried shaking his head of the images that were keeping him from sleep, but it was hard sometimes.

Gohan also realized his tail was more like a symbol of his many differences from his friends. His mother had shown him long ago he was stronger and faster than most humans could ever hope to be, and he had to hide that as well. And of course he could sense things, like when alien guards were around. That little trick of his had saved he and his friends on more than one occasion. Haru at first called it Gohan's "Spider Sense" since Gohan always seemed to be able to tell when danger was near, but even Haru had noticed there was more to it than that by now.

Rowdy and Haru were probably the only two people Gohan had even considered sharing some of his secrets with. They were after all the ones who got him into The Rogues in the first place. Rowdy used to have a big brother who was kind of a mentor to Haru, but he was gunned down by a rival gang about two years before Gohan joined. Haru being a year older than Rowdy took it upon himself to try and look after him in his brother's place. Rowdy's nickname suits him though, and he gets into a lot of trouble. He would have been dead that one day three years ago after getting caught stealing from the docks. Gohan had been the one to save him then. To show their gratitude both Rowdy and Haru pulled what strings they could to get Gohan initiated into The Rogues. Gohan was so grateful for it too. He knew for sure he would have starved to death by now if it wasn't for them. The Rogues taught him how to survive on the streets.

Gohan sighed as his busy mind once again was keeping him from sleep. He tended to have a hard time calming his mind down enough to actually fall asleep anytime before three in the morning. Eventually Gohan drifted to sleep once he ran out of things to think about. Although asleep, the dreams Gohan wouldn't even remember in the morning kept him tossing and turning and far from good rest.

The next day Haru started going over the plan again right after breakfast making sure he clarified any questions the other two might have. He also came up with a few backup plans for the "just in case" scenarios.

As the sun was setting, all three of the boys were huddled in the bushes beside the Capsule Corp wall. "Get ready…" Haru whispered.

The other two nodded, and Gohan got ready to jump first. Haru counted down the remaining time on his fingers, "Go!" he said and Gohan jumped the wall in a quick fluid motion, followed by Haru and Rowdy.

Haru followed Gohan to the building while Rowdy started setting up boxes by the wall. Gohan quietly ran to the window Haru had pointed out. Once Haru caught up, Gohan elbowed the glass. Instead of breaking though, Gohan's arm bounced off and the window vibrated oddly.

Gohan stared at Haru wide eyed as Haru only shrugged. Gohan jumped back and spun kicked the window in this time. The window still didn't shatter rather the entire pane of glass flew off the frame and bounced inside the building. Gohan shrugged that time and jumped inside.

The drop from the window was a good six or seven feet. Gohan and Haru landed inside, and immediately began their quick search. As they looked around the two quickly noticed there were more rooms and offices around this area than actual lab space.

As they ran through, something sparkled and caught Gohan's eye. He waved Haru over and they both looked over at a strange looking receiver dish. The two looked over the item; it was some kind of communications receiver. Haru felt around the thing and pressed a switch on the side. The entire device began to glow and give off a strange hum. Once the light faded, in the place of the device was a small capsule with a switch at the end. Gohan pocketed it as he smirked to Haru and they ran out of the room.

The two were running back through the hall when a door in front of them opened. Startled the two skid to a halt, looking for anything they could hide behind to not get caught. Before they could find anything to hide behind, Rowdy walked out of the room while stuffing something into his own pockets. He looked over at his two friends surprised to see them on the floor glaring angrily at him.

The three were running back to their exit point when Gohan got that strange feeling again. First it was like a flash, then more of a ping to his senses. Gohan completely stopped and looked around.

"Gohan! Let's go!" Haru whispered.

Gohan nodded and they continued running. They were running through the last big room before the hall with their exit point when Gohan felt another strong ping. The world around Gohan seemed to slow down as a silhouette set itself in the doorway in front of them.

"STOP!" it yelled.

Gohan pushed his two friends out of the way as he ran past them with a sudden burst of speed and tackled the body in front of them down. Whoever it was didn't seem to be expecting that and was taken down easily.

Haru and Rowdy ran out of the room and were retreating back to the exit. As Gohan rolled off of the person he'd tackled, a hand grabbed his ankle. Haru looked back and saw Gohan practically captured and his eyes widened.

Gohan pulled the Capsule out of his pocket and threw it to Haru, "Get out of here!" Gohan yelled as Haru caught it.

Rowdy stopped a little ways ahead and looked back as Haru clenched the capsule tight and ran off, grabbing Rowdy in the dash and practically tossing him back out the window.

Haru and Rowdy made good use of their escape tactic and scaled the wall with ease, and jumped out of the complex. "What about Gohan?!" Rowdy cried.

"Gohan knows how to take care of himself, just don't look back!" Haru ordered as the two kept running. Haru just prayed he was right.

Gohan twisted his foot out of the grasp he was in and jumped away. His attacker recovered and was on his feet faster than he thought he would be though and grabbed Gohan by the arm and tossed him back into the larger room. Gohan slid to a stop as the other one came in and pressed the control to lock the room down. Large doors sealed them in almost instantly, "Now it's just you and me…" Gohan looked the other boy up and down, a couple years older than he was, maybe sixteen, seventeen at most… Human in appearance with purple hair and loose style fighting clothes.

Gohan dropped into a fighting stance as the boy charged him. The boy suddenly disappeared from Gohan's sight range and a fist just materialized into his stomach sending him flying toward the wall. It was in that instance Gohan realized this was what he was just barely sensing over the last couple days. He could sense it perfectly now, a power different from just about anything he'd ever felt before.

The boy disappeared from Gohan's sight again, but this time as a fist flew towards Gohan's head, Gohan's own hand came up and caught the blow. This was no time to be holding back. Gohan flipped himself up by the grip he had on the other boy's hand and spun kicked him to the side of head, sending his body crashing into the wall.

"Not bad…" The boy said getting back up. This time Gohan disappeared from sight and punched the boy in the stomach. Although Gohan thought he got a real good hit in, the other boy recovered in an amazingly short time and placed both his open palms against Gohan's Torso. A light emitted from his hands and then with a sudden burst, pain ripped through Gohan as he was flung the other way.

Gohan stopped himself in time to catch the boy's next attack and throw a few punches back. The boy dodged his first three, but Gohan's fourth punch landed square in the ribs and the boy slid back a few feet.

In the next instant both boys disappeared from sight, and their impact with each other vibrated the walls violently, and everything inside the room was pushed away from them by the force of the evacuating air.

The two punched, and kicked, and met each other with great force at remarkable speeds. The older boy sped behind Gohan and caught him in a choke lock. Gohan pulled forward as hard as he could but the other boy wouldn't let go. With the muscle tightness Gohan built up pulling forward, he slammed his head back into the other boys face. The arms holding him still immediately let go and Gohan kicked the boy away.

The boy landed on a pile of debris that consisted items which used to be set up in the room they were fighting in. Gohan stopped dead in his tracks as the boy got up from where he was thrown and a purple tail slowly uncoiled from around his waist.

"He's the one… with a tail too…" Gohan whispered to himself.

The boy hurled himself back to Gohan, and with his fists clasped into each other he pounded Gohan into the floor. The ground cracked as Gohan made impact. Gohan was a little shaky pulling himself up from that attack when he was kicked from his imprint on the ground and launched into the nearest wall. Gohan slowly slid to the ground as a light from the boy caught his attention. The boy threw more of that energy at him.

Gohan yelled as he was hit. Several other blasts followed. The energy was hot and intense. Gohan tried to block his face with his arms, and the energy burned the clothes off of where it hit. After several more blasts, his entire upper torso was exposed and taking the full force of the attack. When it finally stopped Gohan sank to his knees, his breathing labored. His concentration in keeping his tail secure was lost to him, and his tail uncurled itself from around his waist as well.

The other boy stopped his attack for a moment. He seemed to be staring intently at Gohan's black tail. Gohan slowly pushed himself back up to his feet, still breathing hard. The older boy became unsure of what was going on suddenly. Gohan decided to use the break to his advantage.

Gohan's hands clasped to his side as his knees bent. It'd been a _long_ time since he did this; he just hoped he still remembered how it worked. "KA-ME" Gohan said through gritted teeth as a ball of energy formed in his hands.

The other boy noticed what Gohan was doing and moved to a stance with his hands clasped nearly behind his back. A deep purple energy gathered in his fists.

One of the entrances to the room started beeping and the door opened, "What's going on in here?!" a female voice demanded.

"HA-ME!" Gohan powered up the attack, not caring about the interruption.

"Goku…?" the same female voice spoke barely audible over the sounds of the energy in the room crackling.

Gohan stopped and looked over at the woman who had just barged in the room speaking his father's name. She looked to be in her mid to late thirties, and had short blue hair.

"Mom, watch out!" Gohan looked back over to the boy he was fighting and was tackled to the ground. He completely lost the power he was gathering for his attack and felt badly drained from it. The boy pinned Gohan's arms tight behind his back, and though Gohan struggled as hard as he could, he didn't have the strength to break free from the grip.

"LET ME GO!" Gohan screamed.

"Who are you, and who are you with?!" the boy on top of him demanded.

The woman with blue hair approached them and kneeled down in front of Gohan. She looked at Gohan's face, and into his eyes. Those black pools were so familiar to her, "It can't be… Gohan?"

The boy on top of him looked over at the woman as she mentioned that name. "Mother?"

"It is! It's Gohan! I'd recognize Goku's son anywhere!" The woman stared at Gohan in awe.

Gohan's eyes widened, "How… how do you know my name… how do you know who my father is?"

The woman smiled, "Let him go Trunks." Trunks let go of Gohan's arms and got off of him. "I can hardly believe it… Once I lost touch with Chichi… I didn't even think the two of you were alive," tears welled up in the woman's eyes, "The house in the mountains was destroyed, and there was no sign of either of you."

Gohan could almost remember… a place in the mountains… his mother was there, and life was good. "The last time I saw you… you were only four years old Gohan, no wonder you don't remember…" Bulma smiled as another tear rolled down her face.

"Trunks, we need to move him before anyone comes to investigate!" the woman practically ordered. "Get him to the treatment center in the basement, and get the guys up here, I want this break in to look like industrial espionage!"

"Right!" Trunks nodded. He grabbed Gohan's arm and pulled it around his shoulder before putting his other arm around Gohan's waist and hoisting him up. Gohan hissed a little as his skin was still a little burnt and really sensitive. "You'll be OK," Trunks smiled.

Gohan couldn't help but be completely confused now, but as he had no energy left to resist, he didn't. Something about them really did strike a chord somewhere in his memory. As he was limped away his mind began to click on a few things. Could this be why he took the challenge in the first place? Did Capsule Corp mean something to him somewhere in his subconscious? Before he could piece things together any better in his head, he practically passed out in Trunks arms.

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	3. Somewhere I Belong

Dragon Ball Z

Tourniquet Divine

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Somewhere I Belong**

* * *

Trunks dragged Gohan through the building until they reached a wall. Trunks flipped open a hidden control panel and entered a few commands on the keypad. The wall opened up in front of them revealing a corridor with even flashier gadgets than what was on the outside.

In his weakened state, Gohan wasn't sure how much farther they travelled. He was only aware that they were going down long sloped walkways. He figured they had to be really deep below the ground. "Here we are," Trunks hit a button to open one more door and before them was a room with five large pods.

"Oh my!" a small blue man in a white coat spoke upon seeing the two enter his infirmary. "What do you have there Master Trunks?"

Trunks shook his head, "An old friend."

The being nodded and helped Trunks prep Gohan to be entered into a rejuvenation tank.

"What's… that…" Gohan pointed to the tank.

"Don't worry Gohan, we're going to put you in the tank and it will fill with synthetic DNA. It will heal you very quickly." Trunks grinned. Gohan looked confused but didn't say anything else.

The two sat Gohan inside and strapped the breathing mask to his face. "These kind of burn marks aren't caused by blasters… You were the one who caused this weren't you Trunks?" The doctor smirked at the older teen.

"Well… Yeah…" Trunks admitted not taking much pride in it anymore.

"I'll…" Gohan spoke softly and the two looked at him while the tank filled. "I'll win… next time…" Gohan said before the liquid overtook him.

"Haha" the doctor laughed, "That sounded like a challenge to me!"

"Don't remind me…" Trunks shivered… "He just might pull through with that one too…" Trunks sighed as he watched Gohan floating asleep in the healing tank, "How long do you think it will be before he's done in there?"

The doctor looked over at the boy for a second contemplatively, "For his size and estimated weight… I'd say it would normally take about two or three hours… but as I'm guessing his power must be comparable to your own… five… six, seven hours?" the doctor shrugged, "It will take longer for the process to restore his strength than it will to heal his body."

Trunks nodded, after everything that happened tonight, he wasn't sure what Gohan would do once his strength returned… For all Trunks knew he would try to run again... or… whatever it was he was doing before he caught him.

Trunks pulled up a seat next to Gohan's tank and just thought for a while. Bulma came in nearly an hour later, "So you're still here huh?" she smiled at her son.

"Yeah… I'm just worried you know…"

"He'll be fine in there Trunks," Bulma smiled.

"That's not what I mean…" Trunks collected his thoughts before he said any more. "He did break in here… so first off I have to say how suspicious it seems… Second… even if he has no mal-intent, I did beat him up pretty good… and even said some mean things, I didn't even recognize him as Gohan… I hope he doesn't hold it against me for that…"

Bulma chuckled, "If he's anything like his father was, he won't hold any type of grudge for very long, his father had an amazing reputation of turning many of our once brutal enemies into trustworthy allies. And like you said, you didn't recognize him at first, and he was younger than you were the last time you met, so think about what his memory of us must be like, probably next to nothing. And on your other point, I wouldn't worry too much about his involvement with any malicious group toward us. I checked with our hidden security cameras and it seems as if he broke in with two other young boys. It wouldn't surprise me if they did it on some kind of foolish dare." Bulma sighed contently, "I remember what those days were like, the thrill of the risk and the hunt."

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Riiiiiiight mom…"

Bulma smacked him on the back of the head, "You'd probably still be surprised at some of the risks your father, Goku and I took when we were on our adventures. There were times I admit I didn't think we would make it out alive. But I don't regret any of it." Bulma sighed again, "Anyway, I'm hoping we can use the break in to our advantage anyway. If we make it seem like Midas Corp. was the one that broke in, it'll give us more of a chance to keep our contract up with the Cold Empire over them long enough to make our move." Bulma winked.

Trunks nodded, "And just maybe… Gohan will be willing to help too…"

Bulma smiled, "Wouldn't that be wonderful, it'd be like old times again!"

Trunks shook his head, "Oh mom…"

"Stop antagonizing me young man! So are you going to be here until he wakes up?" Bulma pointed to Gohan.

Trunks nodded, "Yeah I want to be sure I'm around in case anything happens."

Bulma chuckled again, "Just be sure and page me once he's awake, I'd like to talk to him also. I'll be down in the lab till then, let me know if you need anything!" Bulma kissed Trunks on the forehead and left the med lab.

Trunks only shook his head again and went back to sitting quietly in front of Gohan's rejuvenation tank. In his thoughts Trunks was continually blaming himself for not recognizing Gohan sooner. It had only been… ten years and more than half his life ago… But he still remembered things from back then. He remembered Gohan… Gohan was two years old the first time they really played together. But even then they got along well and worked well together to build sand castles in the playground, and Lego castles in Trunks' room…

Trunks watched through the view port as Gohan floated there in the tank. He had grown a lot but you could still see resemblances between him and his younger self. At least in the face you could… A round boyish face with that spike of hair that just settled nearly over his eyes. Similar… just more defined now… Gohan had definite muscle build up going on. He seemed a little too thin, probably from not eating properly… but he still had well developed muscles beneath his skin. Trunks eyes wondered over his strong arms, and nice developing stomach muscles and abs. A blush crept over Trunks' face as he glanced lower at the shorts that were sticking tightly to Gohan's body in the healing goop. Then down Gohan's legs which also seemed thin, yet definitely muscular at the same time. A dirty thought flashed through Trunks mind for a moment but he quickly shook it off and sat back down.

Trunks sighed deeply and banged the back of his head against the tank. He shut his eyes and decided he might as well nap for a bit.

Trunks stood in front of the tank as the fluid drained and lid opened. He reached in and pulled the breathing mask from Gohan's face, "Gohan, wake up, you're all healed now."

Gohan's eyes slowly opened and he looked around, then looked himself over, and then finally smiled up at Trunks, "I really am all better! Thank you Trunks! Arigato!"

"No sweat Gohan… I felt so bad for what happened, it was all my fault…" Trunks looked down ashamed of his actions.

"It's OK Trunks! You couldn't have known it was me anymore than I could have known it was you!" Trunks looked down into those smiling bright eyes glaring up at him and nearly melted.

"Oh Gohan, I was so worried for a while there, I thought you might hate me…"

Gohan shook his head and hugged Trunks, "Of course not Trunks, our friendship goes way too far back to let something like this make me hate you!"

Trunks squeezed Gohan tighter to him, "You know, I've never been able to really get along with anyone else since you left… There's been no one here for me… family… but no _real_ friends… I missed you so much Gohan!"

"Me too Trunks, so much…" They pulled out of the warm embrace and stared into each other's eyes. The moment seemed magical as their faces drew closer to each other, and their lips were only millimeters apart…

*BUZZ!* Trunks was jolted from his dream as the alarm went off indicating Gohan was going to be ready to come out soon. Trunks jumped up and shook himself to get the images from his dream out of his head.

Trunks pulled a communicator out of his pocket and pressed the button on top, "Mom, Gohan will be waking up soon."

The contraption gave a beep then a response, "Great, I still need a few minutes, so would you help him out and get him a room for me, thanks hun!" It beeped again and went out.

Trunks sighed and slid the box back in his pocket. "Sure…" he whispered and swallowed hard.

The gel drained from the tank Trunks entered the command to open the door. As the door opened, Gohan's eyes snapped open and he pulled the mask from his face, staring up at Trunks as if waiting for him to make the first move.

Trunks cringed on the inside before forcing as gentle of a smile as he could, "How are you feeling?"

Gohan looked him over appraisingly, "OK… How long was I in here?" he asked quietly.

Trunks looked over at the clock, "Around… wow about six hours…"

Gohan's eyes widened and he flexed his arm a bit noticing all the pain was gone. "Here!" Gohan looked up at Trunks as a towel was tossed to him. "Dry off and I'll show you around."

Gohan dried his face quickly, then his eyes never left Trunks. The look he was giving him sent chills up Trunks spine. It was like he was either prepping for round two, or looking for a way out…

"You can relax Gohan, I don't know what's been going on around you, but really, you're among friends now." Gohan scrunched his nose at Trunks statement and tossed the towel back to him.

Trunks caught it and tossed a bag back over to Gohan. Gohan caught the bag and looked questioningly at Trunks. "Clothes for you, don't think you want to walk around like that do you?" Gohan's eyes widened as he blushed a little before his face scrunched up and he dressed.

The clothes consisted of a white shirt with mid length blue sleeves and baggy grey pants and black boots. They hung off Gohan's slim figure pretty loosely, but weren't too bad. "Where'd you get these?" Gohan asked looking himself over.

"They're my clothes from a few years ago, hadn't dumped them yet and thought they'd be the closest thing to your fit that I have."

Gohan nodded with approval, "They're comfortable."

"Good…" Trunks admitted to himself he did look good in them too. The way it hung off his shoulders made him look a little more boyish and cute.

Gohan still stood nervously in front of Trunks, Trunks could tell by the way Gohan's tail jerked at random intervals. "I know I can trust you Gohan so I want to go ahead and tell you about a few things around here."

Gohan looked up at Trunks curiously before Trunks continued, "I'm sure you've been confused since this whole ordeal started, and probably still don't remember a whole lot about us. But the first thing I want to get out is don't believe all of the news you've probably heard about Capsule Corp."

Gohan tilted his head and a "huh?" escaped his throat.

"It's pretty common knowledge that Capsule Corp has been making and adapting new technologies for the Cold Empire. Well in reality this is just a front. You see, right now you're underneath the Capsule Corp building. Our secret underground is a base of operations for anti-Frieza movements here on earth. We plot out different activities to use against the Cold-Empire right from under his nose. And the technology… Well let's just say that he only _thinks_ he's getting top of the line when we're constantly several stages more advanced down here."

Gohan's eyes widened. He had no clue at all what kind of mess he was stumbling into. He realized he was being given information that was deathly serious. Not that Gohan had any love at all for Frieza's empire; he broke into the Capsule Corp with the intention of stealing from it after all. In a way it was kind of exciting, and even more interesting that he actually knows people who are actively terrorizing the Cold-Empire.

"So follow me and I'll give you the tour." Trunks winked to Gohan and walked out of the med-lab.

Gohan followed into the bright hallway. "This is the main hall for our base. It circles around the support shaft of the building's foundation for about two hundred feet down. At the very bottom is the main lab, and there's a lot of other rooms along the way." Trunks stopped and opened a door to the side, "This leads to the hall for the living quarters. Mom had a room set up for you while you were healing, it's this way."

"A room for me?" Gohan looked confused.

Trunks cringed a little, "Well… Mom wants to get the chance to talk to you… and… well we'd both like to get caught up with you and find out what's been going on in your life for the last ten years… And you're always welcome to stay you know." Trunks said nervously as he walked down the hall.

Gohan wasn't sure what to make of his tone yet. It sounded sad, yet hopeful… The thought suddenly crossed Gohan's mind that maybe they didn't want him to leave…

"It's this room here," Trunks entered a code in the door, and it slid open. As Gohan walked in he was shocked. The room was large and clean, with warm plush carpeting and white walls. There was a sofa with a small table in front of it and a bookshelf against the wall, a separate bedroom with a full sized bed and a private bathroom. It was like a little apartment only nicer than the ones he'd seen above ground. "What do you think?" Trunks asked as he moved closer to the sofa.

Gohan was still looking around when he asked, "Is this really just for _one_ person?"

Trunks nodded, "Yes."

"It's huge!" Trunks was a little confused but didn't say anything as he sat down.

"Go ahead and have a seat Gohan, mom should be here any minute." Gohan did just that, but was still looking around the room. There were no windows, but there was a large fish tank built in the wall seeming to make up for it by emitting dim purple and blue light. "So… wow… I don't even know where to begin Gohan… Do you remember me at all from when you were little?" Trunks looked at Gohan hopeful.

"Well…" Gohan started, "I really can't say I remember anything definitely… but now I feel like there's just something familiar about a few things… Like Capsule Corp I just knew seemed strange to me to be associated it with the empire…"

Trunks smiled a bit, "I remember a little, I was six years old the last time I saw you, and we were playing out in my Grandma's garden. My father was supposed to be watching us, but he was actually taking a nap under a tree somewhere. We found him napping and turned on the fertilizer sprinklers that were around him. The chemicals turned his skin blue and he started yelling real loud… His yelling made you cry, but before he could apologize and make you stop crying your mom came out and yelled at him for yelling at us and took you home. Dad was semi-blue for nearly a week after that too…" Trunks sighed.

Gohan thought for a moment, "Actually that does sound kind of familiar… I remember more stuff like… blocks or something…"

Trunks smiled, "That's right, you used to love to come over and play with my Lego collection, we'd make a big mess with them all over the floor and make strange things…"

The door opened as Trunks was finishing that statement, "I remember that, I was the one who had to come up with a way to get all those things off the floor before the vacuum bots came in and jammed up on those." Bulma said as she walked over to the couch. "Hello Gohan," she smiled.

"Hi…" Gohan said weakly.

Bulma reached into her pocked and pulled out a capsule and clicked it before tossing it in front of the boys. A chair materialized from it and she took a seat. "So gosh… it's really been ten years!" Bulma stated, "After everything happened back then… I tried to get a hold of your mom, but when got I to the old mountain house there was already no one there. I looked for a while but couldn't find either of you anywhere. You have to tell me what happened!" Bulma leaned forward in her chair and waited for the story.

Gohan's eyes narrowed as he remembered some of it. He was quiet for a long moment.

A deeply forlorn aura filled the room as Gohan's expression sank and all parties remained quiet as the boy pieced his words together.

Gohan apologized and finally spoke… "I don't remember much of how it started out… Mom and I lived in an apartment in Cold Capitol. She was really sad for a long time because dad wasn't around. I was too… but I didn't understand why at the time… Mom got a job as refreshment supplier for the mid sections of the nearby mines. When she wasn't working, she would train me sometimes in the basement of the building where the washing machines were. While she was working she told me to either train myself or study. After a while we got used to it mostly… I didn't leave the house much… mom always told me to never let my tail leave my waist when other people were around. Because of my tail I guess mom kept me inside a lot… One day she just came home from work sick though… She was hurting so much and kept clutching her chest…" Gohan gripped his pant legs tighter as he remembered what it was like right before she passed away. "She had that new virus that came from deep in the mines that kills the heart. She died from it just a week later." Gohan paused for a while longer, "That was three years ago…"

Bulma's hand covered her mouth as she digested the horrible news. "Oh my god… Gohan I am so sorry… I wish I had known… Had I only been able to find you guys maybe I could have helped…" tears streaked her face as thoughts of her old best friend went through her mind.

Trunks got over the shock first, "Three years ago… Gohan, what have you been doing since then?"

"Right after that happened, I was taken in by a group in Cold Capitol called the Rogues."

"What kind of group are they?" Trunks looked confused.

Bulma gave a bit of a choked chuckle, almost out of annoyance, "Trunks, isn't it obvious? It's a street gang."

Gohan rolled his eyes a bit, "Well… kind of… I mean… well not really. We're just a group, mostly guys around my age up to a few years older than Trunks. None of us really have any parents… and we just stick together and do what we have to do to survive." Gohan was finding it difficult to put the right words together. It was odd he felt he could trust them with this kind of information already.

Bulma had regained her composer by now along with her wit, "Aha! But then what were you doing breaking into the building upstairs today? Hmmm?" Bulma smirked.

Gohan's eyes widened… "Well… about that… OK fine it was a dare to break in and steal something cool."

"And what were you going to do with whatever you stole?" Trunks noticed that his mom was really pouring all of her motherly guilt trip tones into what she was saying to Gohan. Trunks sighed again, just like his mom to dig for the confession.

Gohan gave in, "Probably add it the trophies of other things we've taken…" the pride suddenly leaving Gohan's voice.

"As I said, you guys are a street gang." Bulma said with her "I'm right, you're wrong" smile plastered on her face.

Bulma stood from her chair and placed her hands on Gohan's shoulders, "Gohan, I realize after three years you probably have strong connections with your group of rogues, but I just want to let you know… your mom and dad were my best friends in the whole world. I knew your dad so long ago it isn't even funny, and the stories I could tell you of some of our adventures… It really was amazing what we did back then. I am so sorry to hear about what happened to Chichi Gohan, I loved her a lot, like a sister, and as for you, you are always welcome with me and Trunks, in fact there is nothing that would make me happier right now Gohan than if you would stay with us, join us, and let me help take care of all of you." Bulma kissed Gohan's head, "So just think about it, you don't have to say yes or no right now, but do consider it. I'm sure Trunks would love the company again, and…" Bulma's composure loosened briefly as a shiver traveled over her body, "Think about it, OK Gohan?"

Gohan nodded, "I will… Thank you…"

Bulma closed her eyes and smiled, "Well then, how about a tour of our underground Capsule Complex then!"

"Ummm… OK…?" Gohan said nervously.

"Great! Then we'll start right outside with the rest of the residential wing!" Bulma jumped up and opened the front door. She stood there until both boys followed behind her. "This way leads to living area. My room and Trunks' room is also right over here. But skipping those, the first room is the grand lounge!" The hall opened into a large round room with a huge screen on one wall and several sofas and chairs scattered about the room. "Behind the lounge is the kitchen area. I have chef bots constantly on standby to make anything that anyone could want!" She walked over to one, "Make me a ground sirloin sandwich with all the regular toppings plus banana slices and peanut butter." The robot immediately went to work in the kitchen, and within a minute a plate slid over the counter with Bulma's order.

"Great, thanks!" She sniffed the food, "Ahh smells good, here you go Gohan, you look like you could use it!" she winked as she slid the plate over to the boy.

Gohan took the offering cautiously, "Thanks," he said looking at the odd combination of ingredients under the bun.

"Don't worry, you can bring that with you. Moving on! The next room is the dining area." The door behind the kitchen's serving area lead to a room that looked a lot like a restaurant with tables and booths set up all along the walls. "If you were going to sit and eat, here would be the best place to do it." Bulma turned around and headed back from where they came. "There are a few other cool places to the residential wing, but I'll let Trunks show you later." The three walked back out of the residential area to the main hall of the complex.

"Down here is the training wing," Bulma opened the large door and once again there was another hall in front of them. "Most of these rooms are not much more than a small dojo." Gohan looked through a window on one of the doors and saw a group of people inside all practicing what looked like Tai-Kwon-Do. "As we get deeper in we get to some of the more advanced training rooms, including Trunks' favorite, the gravity room." The door was huge and had a large bolt lock. Bulma pressed a button on the control panel, "Hey you guys, I have someone who I want to introduce you to, and he'd also like to see the gravity room."

A brief silence went by, "Sure, we're turning the gravity off now." Another moment passed, and then the light on the keypad went from red to green and the bolt lock turned. Trunks pulled the door open and Bulma stepped in.

"Gohan I'd like you to meet Yamcha and Tien, they were also friends of your dad, Yamcha, Tien, this is Gohan, Goku's son."

The two who were training stopped cold at the mention of that name. They stared at Gohan wide eyed, "Can it really be?" Tien asked.

"Oh wow, it really is Goku's kid, I can't believe it!" Yamcha exclaimed looking Gohan over and immediately catching the resemblance.

"Yamcha and Tien are part of our anti-Frieza resistance Gohan, they're training really hard just like everyone else to be ready to fight off Frieza's soldiers when the time comes!" Bulma cheered the two on.

"Wow, I can't believe all this is going on right underneath one of Frieza's bases, how can you guys train so hard while making sure Frieza's scouters don't pick up on your power levels?" Gohan looked around the room and at the large machine against the wall with a large 1G displayed on the panel.

Bulma laughed, "This entire complex has a special type of magnetic shielding around it Gohan. It stops scouters from being able to detect anything within these walls. That way all of our people can train at their fullest without worrying about alerting enemy soldiers to our presence here. I came up with it myself you know," she winked happily.

"Wow! That's really something, I sure could have used something like that… it's really hard having to _always_ keep your power suppressed…"

Trunks nodded, "I can imagine."

"Thanks you guys!" Bulma waved to Tien and Yamcha, "We'll let you get back to your training."

"Yeah OK, and guess we'll be seeing you around, right Gohan!" Yamcha gave him a thumbs up as the three walked back out of the room.

"So by gravity room, when this door closes and the light goes red, that means the gravity inside starts becoming more intense than the gravity outside right?" Gohan pieced that much together.

"Yup, that's how it works alright," Bulma answered.

"How much extra gravity can it add?" Gohan asked watching as the panel went to red again.

"Well, those two have been training under ten times normal gravity, but the machine is capable of much higher gravity ratings than that. Trunks actively trains in what… fifty times gravity would you say Trunks?"

Trunks blushed a little, "Yeah… I guess I usually have it set to fifty."

Bulma nodded, "But the machine is capable of surpassing a hundred times gravity if you can stand it without being flattened, it's really not something to fool heartedly mess around with."

Gohan gulped and nodded.

"The next set of rooms down this hall are the shooting range where we test out the blasters for our people who can't fire off energy naturally like yours truly, and past that is the largest room in the complex which is used as a testing arena for vehicles and other larger pieces of battle equipment." Bulma lead them back out to the main hall again and continued down. "The next door leads to our storage facilities. We keep everything in there from food and supplies to weapons and artillery. The area after that is really cool, it's the agricultural manufacturing center, but we call it the food lab for short." Bulma opened the door and let Gohan look inside. "The lamps situated along the ceiling emit special radiation waves which imitate the sun's rays coming through atmosphere and allow plants to use photosynthesis even underground so we can produce our own fruits, vegetables, and wheat. Their growth is also accelerated through special growth chemicals given through the irrigation system. The room across from that synthesizes meat products… it's probably better we not go into detail on how we do that…"

Trunks put a hand on Gohan's shoulder and nodded to him while rubbing his stomach.

"Hey!" Bulma retorted, "It's not that bad… Anyway, the last room in there is the water purification center. We have our own water line that runs to several water sources and runs the water back here and to our faucet lines after putting it through a series of twenty nine filtration processes to make sure no kind of radiation comes in with it. Anyway, all the food that is produced here is capsuled in special refrigeration capsules and put in storage until the kitchen needs it."

The boys continued to follow Bulma down the main hall, "The last stop is where you'll usually find me, the main lab." Bulma opened the large double doors at the bottom of the hallway into a huge brightly lit area with dozens of people in white coats running around doing various things. "All of the things that we're supposedly developing upstairs was actually made about five years ago down here." Gohan looked around intrigued, there were machines lining the walls of the lab that looked like they could be parts of a spaceship, and mechanical battle suits that looked like they could have come straight from a movie.

"Wow…" was all Gohan could say as he looked around.

"Under here is also where the main power generator for the entire complex is. So tell me Gohan, what do you think?"

Gohan was still looking around, "This entire place… is huge… with the Rogues… we had almost a hundred of us sleeping in a room probably not much bigger than your lounge…"

"Wow that sounds cramped." Bulma cringed, "What would you do for privacy?"

Gohan blushed a little… "Well… there isn't any really…"

"Gosh, how awful! I know if I don't get any private time for at least an hour a day I get really cranky, Trunks will attest to that, won't you?"

"Oh yeah… you don't wanna know how sh…"

"Thanks Trunks, anyway, just to reinforce this with you, I would love it if you would stay, you can call this place your home from now on Gohan. We could really use another Saiyan on the resistance too. So please think it over, tell me you will!" Bulma looked hopeful.

Gohan scratched the back of his head, "I'll… I'll definitely sleep on it."

"That's great to hear! Well I need to get back to work on my new project, so why don't the two of you go do something, and I'll see you later,"

"OK mom, I'll show Gohan some of the other rec areas in the residential wing," Trunks waved to his mom as she stepped on a platform and pushed a lever to make it start moving away.

"Sounds good, take care you guys." Bulma's platform hovered over to the other side of the room.

"Your mom… is interesting Trunks…" Gohan said as he watched her float away.

Trunks laughed, "Tell me about it, anyway, let's go." Trunks lead Gohan back upstairs to the residential wing. "On the other side of the lounge is a cool recreational area." Trunks walked them through the lounge and opened the door on the other side. "We have basketball, tennis, and a couple other sports in the first room, and over through the double doors over there are some pool tables, and even some arcade machines."

Gohan checked out the room with the pool tables and arcades first. "Whoa… this is cool Trunks. I just still can't get over how much you guys have underground here."

Trunks smiled, he liked seeing Gohan excited, "Mom believes in keeping morale among the troops up. It's not easy going against a force like the Cold Empire, but being able to live a little better off can make it easier for some people to deal with."

Gohan nodded, "Yeah I guess… The people up on the surface act more out of fear and desperation than anything else… Those of us who go against the system usually end up starving if you try to make it alone… But the larger the group the easier it is to get caught… Us Rogues have been really lucky so far…"

"That's awful… but if it's hard for one person to live on the street without starving, how does grouping make that easier?" Trunks wasn't understanding that concept.

"Oh, well you see, once your group is big enough you can take what you need from other groups, like the Muratzos, they're a group who does more business interaction than street action, and have more supplies horded away than they'll ever need. Some groups were able to take advantage of the situation on the streets and get in good with the right guards and enforcers of the martial law and get a lot more than everyone else. My friends and I usually target people like that and steal enough to last our whole group several days at a time. But it's cool because even if we're not able to get enough or anything for that matter, with any luck there's someone else in our group who was. So we might not have much, but we normally end up with something."

Trunks shook his head, "It wasn't always like that you know… back when we were little things were a lot better… and that's why we do what we do here, one day things are going to be like they were, there will be food for everyone, and no one will be forced to work in the mines…" Trunks clenched his fist tight for a moment and then regained his composure.

"So Gohan, you any good at any of these?" Trunks gestured to the rest of the room.

"Sports and stuff… I dunno… I don't play a whole lot." Gohan said almost shyly.

"No problem then, I'll show you, come on," Trunks dragged Gohan over to the pool tables, "Just try and keep in mind that these were all designed for normal humans, so putting too much strength into it can be bad. Mom says these kind of sports are a good way to practice self-control."

Gohan looked a little confused as Trunks handed him a pool stick. Trunks explained to Gohan all the rules of the game. Trunks demonstrated by doing the opening break. Gohan nodded and lined up his shot. He tapped the cue ball with his stick and the ball hit the end of the table and flew off into the air. Gohan watched as the ball flew and flew until a shattering noise could be heard in the background. Trunks clutched his stomach while laughing while Gohan was both confused and embarrassed, "I'm sorry! I've never had a problem in restraining my strength before…"

"Don't worry about it Gohan. Keep in mind the rejuvenation tank you spent the last couple hours in restored your strength to full. You're probably not used to being at full power from the looks of you. That was great though!" Trunks laughed a second more and returned to the task at hand. He pulled out a new cue ball and set it on the table. "Normally that's a scratch, but I'll give you another turn, remember now, you have to _really_ control your strength, these balls are very light so putting in even a little too much force will cause something like that to happen," Trunks chuckled a bit more, "OK try again."

Gohan nodded and lined up his shot again. This time the ball did what he wanted and put a ball in the side pocket. "Like that?"

"Great! Now watch this!" Trunks showed off some more complicated moves and tricks and before long it turned into a good fun game.

Once Bulma was done for the night, she walked over to the living area and saw a slight crowd gathered over the billiards room. Curious she walked over to check it out and saw Trunks and Gohan in the center of it all.

"Oh yeah?!" Trunks gave a confident smirk, "I bet I can! Watch this!" Trunks hit the cue ball and the room watched as it bounced around the table, knocking all nine solid colored balls into a pocket. Trunks pulled the balls back out and set them for Gohan.

"Not bad…" Gohan smirked, "But now that you've revealed your little secret, it's all over!" Gohan broke the set first, then walked around the table checking his angles. He spent a good few minutes calculating the geometry of the table up and chose his shot. Once he struck the cue ball it bounced and rebounded all around the table, striking ball after ball after ball. Trunks stared in shock as Gohan's eyes seemed to be following the trail as if he had already calculated that all of this would happen. With only two balls left on the table, the cue ball bounced off the nine ball, sending it straight to the middle pocket, then with the last of its momentum hit the 8 ball leaving the cue ball stopped in the middle of the table. The 8 ball slowly rolled towards the corner pocket. All eyes watched as it inched and seemed to crawl its way across the table. It came to within a millimeter of dropping into the hole and just stopped. "You gotta be kidding… Drop you stupid ball!" Gohan yelled at it, but nothing… The crowd clapped at the amazing performance while Gohan staggered at the anti-climactic ending.

Trunks put an arm around Gohan's shoulder, "That wasn't bad, shame on the ending though." Trunks blew hard in the balls direction and it dropped in. He smirked down at Gohan who just playfully scowled back.

The crowd dispersed and once they were all gone Trunks and Gohan dropped to the ground laughing. Bulma walked over to the boys with a look of confusion on her face, "What's going on?" she asked.

Trunks was the first to answer, "All of those guys actually think we're that good at this game!" Trunks continued laughing.

"I saw it, those were some really amazing shots, and… what are you talking about?"

Gohan was still giggling so Trunks finished, "Gohan didn't actually hit the ball just right to do all that you know. He was using his energy to push the balls exactly where he wanted them, we were both doing that when a couple of the guys walked over and saw us playing and started screaming we were billiard gods!"

Gohan regained himself and looked back over to Trunks, "That was really cool, I've always been too afraid of getting caught to do something like that before!"

Bulma shook her head, "Oh you boys…" she smiled and hugged Trunks, kissing him on the head before saying, "Well I'm going to bed, so I'll see you later, good night." She took Gohan by surprise by giving him a hug also.

"Good night mom!" Trunks called.

Gohan nodded, "Good night miss Bulma!"

Bulma cringed and shook her head, "Oh no, none of this "miss" stuff, you call me Bulma, alright?!" Gohan gulped audibly and nodded, "Good… Now good night you two!" Bulma walked off to her room.

"It is getting late, we should probably go to bed too," Trunks said after his mom was out of sight, "It was a lot of fun getting to hang out with you again Gohan… I really hope we get to hang out like this a lot from now on." Trunks smiled before he started walking over to his room also.

Gohan followed and just thought some. It was still so much to take in so quickly. Trunks entered the code to his room and the door opened. He stood in the door way for a moment looking Gohan over obviously thinking of something but not saying anything.

"Thanks a lot Trunks," Gohan bowed, "Good night."

Trunks smiled, "Good night Gohan. Remember if you need anything, just come knock anytime." The door closed and Gohan walked over to his room.

Trunks had slipped him a paper with the code to open his door. He pushed in the buttons on the door and slid open. Gohan still couldn't believe how spacious this room was. Gohan walked over to the bedroom and pulled off the clothes of Trunks' he was wearing. He lied on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, "Wow this is comfortable…" he said out loud as he stared at the ceiling through the very dim purple light. "Damn I need a smoke though…" Gohan rolled on his side and tried to sleep.

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	4. Lying from You

Dragon Ball Z

Tourniquet Divine

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Lying From You**

* * *

Bulma woke up the next morning and got ready to begin her hours of boredom as she called it everyday having to pretend to make new inventions for the Cold Empire. She dressed and walked out of her room.

As she walked down the hall she passed Gohan's room and a strange feeling came over her. Acting on a whim she punched in the code to open the door and walked inside. She slowly slid the door to the bedroom open while calling, "Good morning Go..." She looked around and noticed the room was well made and empty, "…han…" There was a note left on the bed that she picked up and read.

"Dear Trunks and Bulma. I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, but there are a few things I still need to think of and figure out. Thank you so much for showing me all those things yesterday, I'm so glad that I got the chance to meet you. Hopefully we'll see each other again. Again, please forgive my rudeness and cowardice. Sincerely, Gohan."

Bulma shook her head, "Trunks is going to be so disappointed…" She took the note and left it in the living room, and headed out to her duties. She had a hard time concentrating on even the simplest of modifications and adjustments to an out of date design. She had really been hoping Gohan would stay with them…

Two hours later, Trunks was standing in Gohan's room, clutching the note left on table tight in his hand. Shakily he put the note back down, "Well… that didn't take too long… did it?" Trunks spoke aloud in a crackled voice. Trunks dropped on a chair, and thought in silence. He just wanted a chance to get to know him again… Was that still asking for too much?

Gohan shook the sleep from his head as the dome train made its way back to Cold Capitol. It was a really early morning train ride, and there was hardly anyone else on the train. Gohan kept noticing one of the older passengers of the train kept staring at him and it was giving him the chills. Gohan accredited it to the fact that he was still wearing the clothes Trunks gave him. They were comfortable, but he imagined they looked a little big on him.

It was a long, boring trip to take all alone. Barren wastelands were the only thing to see out of the window for miles. Gohan sighed as the landscape flew by. Gohan felt someone sit by him and whisper into his ear, "Don't look so disheartened boy."

Gohan looked back over at the man who'd been watching him for a while, dressed in a black suite and hat with a long beard and sunglasses, "Right…" Gohan dragged out.

"A young man like you has potential to do great things you know… make a difference in the world. So stop looking so helpless like that or you're going to start attracting all us old fogies."

Gohan blinked confused a bit but didn't speak to the man again.

The train finally pulled into the station at Cold Capitol. Gohan jumped off almost immediately and disappeared into the crowd. That guy on the train sure was weird, kept trying to put his hand on his leg or touch him or something… Gohan shook his head and kept running.

Gohan never took the same way back twice. He ducked behind different sets of alley ways, taking the long way around tall buildings just to be sure no one saw him and followed him back to the hideout without him noticing first. It was afternoon by the time Gohan stood before the door the Rogue's hideout.

Gohan used the knock code and the door slowly opened. The door guard looked at Gohan confused when he saw the clean clothes Gohan was wearing. "It's me, and don't ask…" Gohan stepped inside without any further hassling.

Gohan walked through the crowded living area that the Rogues called home. After staying just one night in the Capsule Corp, Gohan couldn't help but pick up many different odors that radiated off of everything in this place. Cigarettes, drugs, among other scents Gohan couldn't place lingered like a haze. He was kicking himself for "Capsule Corps sure was clean," being his first thoughts back home.

He surveyed the place well before homing in on his targets. Walking across the room, getting various glances whether it was from the attention his clothes were attracting or if everyone thought he was supposed to be dead… he wasn't sure. He snaked his way until he stood behind a certain table.

Rowdy leaned on the table, his head resting in his hands, seeming to be in some kind of funk, while Haru had his arm over Rowdy's shoulder just rubbing it consolingly. Gohan took a seat on the other side of Rowdy, "What's up with the long face?"

Rowdy's eyes narrowed, and his spaced out look immediately hardened. Haru leaned forward to look around Rowdy as Rowdy's own head turned to look.

"Heya!" Gohan said leaning back in his seat, one arm draped over the back and his legs crossed.

Rowdy blinked a few times apparently just to be sure he wasn't imagining things, "Go… han?" he said meekly. Gohan smiled and nodded, "GOHAN!" Rowdy shouted as he jumped from his seat, tossing it over as he crushed himself against Gohan in a tight hug.

Had Gohan not had a good grip on the backing of the chair, Rowdy might have pushed them both off and to the floor. "Gohan!" Rowdy sniffled out again, "I… We thought you were dead for sure!"

"Is that all the faith you guys have in me?" Gohan pushed Rowdy off him enough so he could look down at his face, "I'm invincible remember?"

Rowdy smiled, still laughing lightly as he wiped his face.

Haru shook his head, "Dude…" He paused, "How the hell…"

"It's a long story…" Gohan nodded to him.

"I bet it is… And I wanna hear it all," Gohan gave a crooked grin to Haru's comment.

Once Rowdy got off Gohan and back in his own seat, Gohan took the liberty of reaching over and pulling Haru's cigarettes from his pocket and lighting one up, then placed them back in Haru's pocket, "Of course Gohan, if you'd like one, I don't mind, not at all…" Haru said sarcastically.

"Didn't think so," Gohan said taking a big puff, and then quickly leaned forward coughing hard.

Haru and Rowdy looked at him strangely, "Are you alright?" Rowdy asked.

"Damn Gohan… I haven't seen you do that since the first hit you took years ago," Haru commented.

Gohan looked the cigarette over, it was a regular lite even… But his lungs were causing havoc in his chest after just one. How could he not be used to these after just a day?

Gohan's head shot up as he remembered. The day before he was having issues controlling his strength because he wasn't used to being at full power… After Trunks beat him up real good he ended up in that healing tank… it was filled with artificial DNA to restore his body. He absorbed it through every pore… so did that mean it even refreshed his lungs?

Gohan looked a little freaked out and put the cigarette out. "Dude what's up?" Haru asked looking at Gohan concerned.

"Nothing…" Gohan settled back in chair, "nothing's wrong…" Haru made a mental note but didn't push further. "I'm hungry, I'm gonna grab some food," Gohan got up and left to get something, he really was a lot hungrier than usual.

"Wow… Gohan seems… different…" Rowdy said watching Gohan walk over to the food bin.

"You noticed it huh?" Haru crossed his arms also watching.

"Do you think something happened to Gohan?" Rowdy asked worriedly.

Haru shook his head, "I'm not sure…"

Gohan grabbed a bowl and poured himself some grains and gruel; amazingly he was in the mood for a ground sirloin sandwich. He shook his head from the thought. He took his food back over to the table. He wasn't even aware of Haru and Rowdy watching him intently.

In the blink of an eye Gohan nearly inhaled the food he brought with him. He looked down at his empty bowl such shock, he nearly dropped his spoon. He had filled the bowl to the rim because he was hungry, and after engulfing the entire bowl he felt as if he barely had eaten anything.

Rowdy's eyes widened, the hand motion blur alone had him completely confused. Haru couldn't take much more of this.

Haru stood from his seat, grabbed Gohan from under his arm and dragged him up, "We need to talk, Rowdy, we'll be right back."

Rowdy nodded as Haru dragged Gohan away, "Alright…"

"What the hell man?" Gohan sounded aggravated as he was being dragged away.

"We're going some place private." Haru opened up the bathroom and pushed Gohan inside, locking it behind them.

Once he was sure there was no one else using the baths or toilets Haru returned his gaze to Gohan for a moment. He was about to speak, but rethinking his position rested his forehead against his hand looking very contemplative. "Let's try from the beginning," he finally said.

The look on Gohan's face was a sad hurt expression, "Please Haru… I don't want…"

Haru interrupted him sternly, "Gohan look… I already know you're not… _normal_. OK?! I've had my suspicions honestly for over a year now. The way you always seem to know when trouble's coming. Like it's some kind of sixth sense inside you to feel out where things are, how close they are, how much time we have. Every now and then you've even been known to pull off some sort of impossible feat of strength even. And finally the run on Capsule Corp… When we were escaping and whatever it was tried blocking our exit, you were covering our flank, but in a burst of speed that was little more than a blur, you launched from behind us, flew past us, and tackled that guy right out of the way. I'll get right to the point… Gohan… you're not human are you?"

Gohan's expression darkened… "I… I…"

"Just tell me!" Haru demanded.

Gohan was deathly still for several long moments. His hands went to his waist, and he started unbuckling his pants, "What the hell are you doing?!" Haru's eyes widened.

Gohan pushed his pants open just a little, and Haru saw movement from inside the zipper hole. Finally loose, Gohan's tail unraveled from around his waist and waved freely behind him.

Haru's mouth hung open slightly as he approached Gohan. The tail was long and bushy, not like the slithery or stubby tails he'd seen on most aliens. Haru slowly reached out and touched the sensitive appendage, causing Gohan to shutter slightly, "Sorry… I guess I should have asked first…"

Gohan's focus didn't change, "It's… ok…"

Haru was still watching Gohan's tail sway back and forth, "I can't believe I missed that…" Gohan didn't respond. Haru let out a deep sigh, "Well I guess this answers my first question… second is… _what_ are you?"

Gohan's jaw quivered a little, "I… I'm a halfer…" Gohan did his best to recompose himself, "I'm half human, and half another race called Saiyan."

Haru cocked his head funny, "I've never heard of Saiyans…"

Gohan shook his head, "It's because my father was one of only four survivors of their race after Frieza and his empire destroyed their home planet. I… I only know what I remember my mom telling me I guess, but my dad and the three others came to earth a long time ago, at least thirty years ago now, to hide from Frieza. About ten years ago was when the Cold Empire had expanded enough to reach earth. My father and the others did their best to defend earth from him. But in the end they were just four against all of them. My mom says they killed thousands of Frieza's men, but Frieza then killed my dad and the last of the Saiyans."

Haru leaned back against the wall taking it all in. He didn't pick up anything besides sincerity in Gohan's voice, and what Gohan said actually made other things make sense. The old newscasts from when earth was first invaded were so confusing, but plugging in that aliens were already on earth, and defending it from whatever was coming made a lot of that fit together. "I'm so sorry Gohan…"

Gohan looked up at Haru confused, "What?"

"So many things we said… still say… the way we generalize all aliens… I just feel like it must have been so hard for you… knowing you were even half alien, and listen to the rest of us talk about the loathing and such horrible things we would do to any alien. I never knew… I'm so sorry." Haru hid his face in his hands, "No wonder you never thought you could trust us with this secret… you've had it bottled for so long…"

The look on Gohan's face still read confusion. His mind was trying to pick at weather everything was ok, or if he should keep his guard up. Haru picked out the tension that was still inside Gohan, "Don't worry Gohan, this is _our_ secret, I won't tell anyone anything you don't want them to know."

Gohan looked a little more relieved, "Thanks Haru…"

Haru laughed, "And to think all this time I thought you were always being so modest or skittish, you never wanted anyone to be around you when you were bathing or dressing," Gohan blushed a little.

"Thanks for being such a good friend Haru," Gohan finally smiled again.

Haru patted Gohan on the shoulder, "No problem, but seriously, you can zip up your pants now."

Gohan blushed more and rewrapped his tail around his waist, and buttoned his pants back up.

"So you're like a super hero in the making you know?" Haru said suddenly.

"What are you talking about Haru?" Gohan's expression quirked.

"You know, half human, half alien, human looks, with super incredible alien powers, rising to save the earth from its oppressors!" Haru let out his full vision of Grandeur.

"Riiiiight…" Gohan said smirking.

Haru put his arm around Gohan's shoulder, "But you're going to need a super hero name, to protect your identity… How about Monkey Boy!"

Gohan pushed Haru off him and gave him a disapproving look.

"Sorry, bad name, but it's a cool idea you have to admit!" Gohan nodded.

"Thanks again Haru," Gohan hugged the slightly taller teen who hugged him back.

"Anytime bro, I'm here for you, and so is Rowdy."

Just then there was a loud knock at the door, "Why the fuck is the door locked?! I need to shit! Come on!"

"Lovely," Haru shook his head, and unlocked the door to let the poor bastard run to a stool as he and Gohan walked out.

The two found Rowdy still sitting where they left him, and went back to talking and spending their free time how they normally did.

Rowdy waited for Gohan to be distracted by something else before leaning over to Haru, "So what's the deal?"

"He's alright," was Haru's simple answer.

Rowdy shrugged it off. If Haru gave it the all clear then everything had to be OK.

Light's out came around everyone made it to their cots to sleep. Gohan laid on his cot staring at the dark ceiling just taking in what happened earlier. He had two fears about his _condition_. One was that of course if the martial authority found out he was part Saiyan that they would hunt him and kill him along with everyone else he knows. His mom made sure that fear was well engraved in his brain before she died. The one he developed on his own later was acceptance. He thought if people knew he was part alien that they would see him as nothing more than those same martial authorities that treat the rest of them like scourge.

But Haru at least broke through that fear of his. He knew what Gohan was now and accepted him for it. And what's more he knew Haru was right about Rowdy accepting him for it if he ever cared to divulge it to him. A lot of the other members of the rogues would definitely be questionable, especially the older ones. If they knew the truth, he knew a few who would probably even be willing to sell him to the Cold Empire. He cringed a little, but felt good that at least the ones he cared about the most were alright with him.

Gohan's mind must have been going over things like that for a long time. He rolled over on his side and looked over the rest of the room. His eyes focused to the dim light as he looked in the direction of his friends' cot. Gohan couldn't believe what he saw as his eyes widened, he quietly lifted his hands up to rub his eyes before looking again.

Haru and Rowdy were sharing the same cot, naked, and in a very sensual position. Haru was slowly licking and kissing his way down the smaller boy's body. Rowdy let out very small groans of pleasure as Haru touched him everywhere. Haru's hand glided ever so slightly over Rowdy's very stiff member, further down over his scrotum, and down to the spot under that, enticing the boy to spread his legs apart.

Haru ran his other hand through Rowdy's soft blue hair before leaning down and kissing him on the lips. At the same time, the hand between Rowdy's thighs pushed a finger inside. Rowdy groaned quietly into Haru's mouth. Haru ended their kiss and tilted Rowdy's head to the side, nipping at his ear and down his neck. Rowdy twitched from the sensory overload, and Haru added a second finger to join the other inside him.

Gohan stared in amazement at what his friends were doing with each other. One of his own hands snuck its way down into his shorts as he continued to watch. Gohan felt a very erotic feeling swelling inside him as he watched.

Haru opened and closed the fingers he had inside of Rowdy in a scissor motion, working on stretching him sufficiently. Haru kept that up for a good ten minutes, slowly pumping, stretching, and feeling Rowdy from the inside. He pulled his finger out from Rowdy's cavern, running them back up along his boyhood. He gripped Rowdy firm and pointed him straight up. Rowdy gasped as Haru began to swirl his finger along the head of his dick, rubbing in the precum that was constantly leaking out.

Haru kissed Rowdy once more on the lips, a feathery soft swift kiss, then positioned himself at the boy's entrance. Rowdy nodded his approval, and Haru began to push himself inside. It was a slow process, Rowdy's face contorted until the head of Rowdy's dick pushed its way past his sphincter. Next he sucked in air as Haru slowly sheathed himself within him. Once he was inside, Haru waited a moment for Rowdy to get used to the feeling before going on.

Gohan slid his shorts off completely, and stroked himself slowly. He also used his precum as a lube to help slick his hand motion. Gohan couldn't take his eyes away from what was going on now if he tried. He tried imagining what it would be like for someone to be doing what he saw to him. To his surprise, his mind's eye showed Trunks staring at him lustfully. Gohan's hips bucked at the mental image.

Haru started slowly thrusting in and out of Rowdy. He would slowly pull all the way out to the head of his dick then push all the way back in just as slow. The slow lovemaking pace was driving Rowdy crazy with desire. The two continued on with an occasional kiss for at least half an hour. It wasn't until then that Haru finally began picking up his pace.

Haru began bucking into Rowdy faster and faster. Rowdy wrapped his arms and legs around Haru's body and did his best to suppress any vocalizations of his ecstasy. After a few more minutes of this faster pace, Haru slowed again but would thrust much harder. A few more hard thrusts and he buried himself deep within Rowdy, spilling himself all over Rowdy's insides with a suppressed groan.

Rowdy rubbed himself hard against Haru's body, feeling Haru spasm inside him. Haru rested on top of Rowdy for a minute as his climax ended. He withdrew himself from his lover, and felt Rowdy's still aching desire. He kissed Rowdy on the lips again before traveling down the panting body, until he was close enough to blow his hot breath over the boy's drooling member.

Haru licked it up from base of the shaft to the head, and back down causing Rowdy to shutter. Now through with playing, he took it into his mouth and began sucking up and down the length.

Rowdy's eyes squeezed shut again, his hands raked through Haru's black hair at the same time his hips started pumping forward to meet Haru's sucking motion. Rowdy wasn't going to last much longer. His movements were becoming much more frantic, desperate even. Haru didn't restrain, but allowed him to sate his need using him as the tool.

Rowdy bucked and squirmed and writhed on the cot for a few more minutes before he arched upwards, forcing himself deep into Haru's mouth and releasing his essence inside. Haru swallowed it all as quickly as Rowdy shot it.

Gohan saw the whole thing and was violently stroking himself now. His own orgasm was close. Gohan couldn't understand why as he was doing this the image of Trunks passed through his mind several times along with the hot scene that had just played out before him. Gohan's breathing got ragged as he continued his self-ministrations.

Gohan was shocked from his reverie as he felt a hand encircle his own that was he was using to stroke himself, "Just do it, come on," Rowdy whispered to him from where he was kneeling by his cot. Rowdy's hand tightened on Gohan's as it slid faster up and down Gohan's hard dick.

Then it happened, this sudden warmth overflowed through Gohan's body, and he shot glob after glob of semen through the air, most of it landing on Gohan's face and chest. Gohan's breathing was still labored as he slowed down.

"It felt god huh?" Rowdy asked him.

Gohan was about to answer when he heard more moans. It soon clicked to Gohan that the majority of the room was doing the same thing. Gohan's mind was in a whirl as to why this was happening. That's when it all came together; this wasn't an unusual thing at all.

It was true; Gohan realized this kind of thing had been happening almost every night since the day he got here, and contributed to that other musky scent which radiated with the scent of smoke that constantly floated over this room. But before tonight… Gohan had always just ignored it, his mind refused to acknowledge what was going on before… was it… innocence?

Rowdy helped Gohan wipe up his mess, "Yeah…" Rowdy looked at Gohan funny, "It was… really good…"

Rowdy smiled, "Good night Gohan." He got up and went back to his own cot while Gohan pulled his shorts back up and rolled over to sleep. Gohan shook his head and laughed to himself; there really was no privacy around here.

It was about noon the next day Rowdy was following Haru around helping with their end of the group chores, "So do you think Gohan will join us next time?"

Haru dropped the trash bag on the ground and stared at Rowdy, "How many times are you going to ask me that this morning?! If you really want to know shouldn't you ask him?"

"I would, but I don't wanna freak him out you know?" Rowdy picked up the bag so they could keep walking.

"Well you're freaking me out, what has you so excited?" Haru followed Rowdy who blushed a little.

"Well you see… I practically felt him up last night… and well… he's pretty big!" Haru's eyebrow twitched and he looked at Rowdy with a crooked expression. "Well… he's definitely bigger than you anyway," Rowdy blushed as he gave Haru a lopsided grin.

Haru was dragging Rowdy over to the trash bins now, "Little… horny… grrrr…" Haru shook his head.

As the two walked back to the base they noticed someone they'd never seen before standing outside with a strange device in his hands. The stranger kept moving the contraption around, pointing it at different places. He pointed it at the building the Rogues were based in and continued to approach it.

"Uh-oh…" Haru shushed Rowdy and the two continued to follow from the shadows.

The stranger made his way down the stairs to the front entrance of the base and knocked.

The guard recognizing the incorrect knock code ran over to the wall and flipped the switch. All the lights in the base shut off, and red ones came on taking their place. Everyone assumed emergency positions, quickly gathering up as much of their things as they could and waited for the escape sign.

Haru looked the stranger up and down; a tall teenager with dark clothes and purple hair. He was wearing a black jacket, and right below the shoulder on the sleeve Haru noticed a badge that he recognized as the Capsule Corp logo.

"Shit…" Haru said under his breath. "Rowdy, wait here."

Rowdy stared at Haru confused as Haru left the safety of the shadows.

Haru approached the stair case, standing directly behind the stranger, "That's a nice watch you got there," Haru said making his presence known.

The stranger turned and looked up at Haru, "What about it?"

"Nothing sir, just passing by and saw the cool gizmo, so what's going on?"

Trunks got the feeling this guy was up to something, "Nothing much, are you from around here?"

"Yeah, I am" Haru said sounding uncharacteristically cocky.

Trunks gritted his teeth a bit, he wasn't liking this guy's attitude, he knew something was up, "Do you know what's inside this building then?"

"No clue, prolly a bunch of dusty boxes, no one's owned this warehouse for years," Haru said hoping to disinterest him.

Trunks laughed, "Perfect place to hide something then…" he said under his breath, just loud enough for Haru to hear.

Haru had his hand in one of his pockets, and in a quick smooth motion he pulled his hand from his pocket flinging some kind of powder at Trunks' face. Trunks yelled and started trying to wipe the powder from his face and eyes.

Haru used his advantage to jump in, take the tracking device right out from Trunks' hands and ran off. Trunks realized he'd just been mugged, and quickly recovered. He was able to open his eyes in time to see the Haru run off to the side of the building.

In a single jump Trunks was at the top of the stairs, and began pursuit.

Rowdy saw the guy jump from the stair well and give chase to Haru. Haru was still holding that guys computer looking thing. "Haru you crazy ass…" Rowdy stayed hidden but followed as well.

Trunks jumped and made a mid air flip, landing in front of Haru facing him. Haru skid to a stop, "Whoa…" he breathed out.

"Give that back," Trunks commanded.

Haru gulped hard, "Make me!" He just had to buy some time…

Gohan almost had his things in his bag when he felt it, that barely noticeable familiar feeling. He looked towards the wall to try and feel better what was on the other side of it, "Trunks?"

Gohan pushed his way to the front of the base. It was fighting the current since everyone was trying to make it to the escape exit in the back. The gate guard tried to block him as he ran towards the door. Gohan faded from sight in a flash and appeared at the door behind the guard, pushed it open, jumped over the stairwell, and ran in the direction he felt Trunks in. He had the feeling something bad was going to happen if he didn't stop it.

Haru pocketed the device he swiped, and got ready to fight. He knew he didn't have any kind of alien strength, but he was still a good fighter in his own right.

Trunks knew this kid didn't stand a chance against him, even with his power suppressed. He didn't want to hurt him, but he seemed determined to keep his tracker for himself.

Haru made the first move and charged forward towards Trunks. He leap kicked towards Trunks' head. Trunks put up a hand and blocked the kick, and with but a twist of the wrist grabbed Haru's ankle and tossed him up in the air.

'This guy is majorly strong!' Haru thought as he flipped to try and land without breaking anything.

"Look, just give it back and leave, I really don't want to hurt you," Haru looked at Trunks funny. No henchmen of the Cold Empire would let him go now without being put to death… was it a trick?

Haru wasn't going to take a chance, he lunged again. Trunks sighed, he didn't want to hurt him, but he had to end this. Trunks dropped to his combat stance and readied to deliver a punch to knock him out.

Haru saw things in slow motion. It was as if he suddenly wasn't moving, but the guy he was fighting was coming at him full speed. His brain had just enough time to comprehend there was no way he could move his body to do anything about this.

Just as the impact was inevitable, inches away from Haru's face, Gohan appeared between the two of them, catching each of their attacks in a hand, "Stop this now!" he pushed harder and separated the two none two gently.

"Gohan, what?" Haru and Trunks said at the same time. They stared at each other in confusion, but soon the confusion turned to the understanding that they both knew Gohan somehow.

Gohan turned to Haru first, "Don't worry Haru, he's not a bad guy."

Haru nodded to him apprehensively.

Gohan turned to Trunks now and took a few steps over, "Trunks? What are you doing here?"

Trunks grinned, "Well, honestly I'm here looking for you, but the only way I could think to find you was to track down those tracking nodes that were stolen out of the Capsule Corps lab."

Gohan slapped his forehead, "You can home in on those?" Trunks nodded.

Rowdy continued to watch everything that was going on, and he was genuinely confused out of his mind. Once second Haru is about to get his ass kicked, and the next Gohan just appears out of thin air like lightning between them, and now everything is almost ok… From the look on Haru's face that Rowdy could make out, it was pretty obvious he was feeling somewhat similar.

Gohan looked over at Haru, "Hey, could you tell everyone that it was a false alarm, they don't need to evacuate or anything."

Haru sulked, "That right, they're probably freaking out, ha!"

Trunks looked at them confused, "What?"

"You knocked on the door, that kind of sounded the alarm," Gohan told him.

"Oh…" Trunks looked the building over, it was obvious to him now that this Haru was just trying to defend everyone from him.

"Once Haru gets back we can go somewhere a little more private," Gohan looked over to the side, "You can come too Rowdy!"

Trunks turned around and saw another boy's head just barely poking out from the side of a crate in a building's shadow. "Geez, I'm getting sloppy…" Trunks shook his head.

"Nah, we're just that good!" Gohan smiled. Rowdy finally came out from the shadows and stood at Gohan's side. A few minutes later Haru came back behind them. "OK, I know a place we can go where no one will eavesdrop, let's go." Gohan led the way down the alley ways of the city.

After a few minutes of walking, Gohan jumped over a tape barricade that marked the building they were entering as condemned. They climbed up the stairs to a higher floor before Gohan stopped and sat down, the rest following suit.

Gohan placed his attention on Haru and Rowdy, "OK… for what you're about to hear to make any sense, I have to tell you what happened a couple days ago." He looked over to Trunks to make sure he had his approval to tell them about a few things, Trunks nodded to him so he continued. "OK, well, the night we broke into Capsule Corp. the person who jumped in front of us while were trying to escape was Trunks here." Trunks waved at the two who looked at him funny, "You guys got away, but Trunks caught me, and we had it out in a storage room there. Well after that whole thing was settled, I found out that Trunks parents, and my parents were best friends before the Cold Empire set in. I think you know what that means, right Haru?" The black haired boy nodded understanding that Gohan and Trunks were both of the same species.

"Trunks' family though owns Capsule Corp, and after our fight I learned something about the company." Gohan made sure one more time that Trunks was OK with him divulging this secret to his friends.

Trunks found it interesting how Gohan didn't mention he lost their fight that night. Realizing Gohan was waiting for his permission before saying anything more about Capsule Corp though, Trunks decided the two boys seemed honorable enough to trust and told them himself, "Capsule Corp. is actually only affiliated with the Cold empire on the surface. Underground we're the largest anti-Frieza movement on the planet."

Gohan smiled in thanks and continued, "They showed me this place where they have people training, and new weapons developing just for the purpose of liberating earth from the Cold Empire."

Haru looked shocked. From what he'd heard Capsule Corp was a source behind much of the entire empire's arsenal, "So what about all the weapons supplied to Frieza by Capsule Corp.?"

"Those are actually between five to seven years behind in development compared to what we actually have." Trunks informed the two.

"Since I found all this out I've been doing a lot of thinking," Gohan chuckled to himself, "Yeah more than usual… The thing is I know if my dad was still alive he'd be right up there with the efforts to free earth from all the wrong going on right now. Since he was raised with Trunks parents and all he would have been a big part of the resistance movement." Trunks watched Gohan carefully wondering if Gohan was going where he thought he was going with this, "So you see… with everything that's been going through my head, and even after our talk last night Haru… I made a decision this morning."

Gohan sat down and got a little quiet as he spoke the rest, "I know I'm different, but after the time I spent at Capsule Corp, I know I'm not alone. Trunks here is even a halfer like me." Haru nodded his head in understanding while Rowdy looked confused and was about to ask when Haru shushed him with a look that just said I'll tell you later.

"So weighing all that out in my head I understood that I need to be where I do the most good. I need to do everything I can to help get the whole planet back on track. For everyone I care about and everything that is important to me I need to make a difference. The best place I can do that is with Capsule Corp's underground." Gohan looked Trunks seriously in the face, "I'm ready to enlist."

Trunks was the one who looked confused for a bit, but then once Gohan's words sank in he smiled and nodded.

"Can I enlist too?" Rowdy asked raising his hand.

Haru pulled his hand down, "What are you gonna do, pickpocket the alien warriors to death?" Rowdy groaned as the other boys laughed.

Gohan looked down at the floor, "But this means… I'm going to be gone for a while…"

Haru stood and took a few steps closer to Gohan to place his hand on his shoulder, "We understand Gohan, you need to be where you do the most good, and that's with them right now. Just promise you'll come visit, ok?"

Gohan looked up and nodded at Haru through his smile, "Thanks Haru, and sorry for all the trouble lately…"

"Don't sweat it," Haru grinned evilly, "Anything for Monkey Boy, savior of the universe!"

Gohan gave Haru a disapproving look, but couldn't keep the stern face together for long because of how Haru was cracking up.

The four of them spoke for a while longer, Haru helped fill Rowdy in on the little "secret" Gohan had been holding for so long. Once Rowdy heard about "it" he wouldn't shut up until Gohan finally showed him his tail also.

Rowdy was intrigued by it for a whole minute before Gohan finally put it away and tucked it back in his pants. Gohan didn't notice Trunks watching his tail with great interest as well.

With a final goodbye, Haru and Rowdy hugged Gohan before he left with Trunks. The two sat on the dome train as it returned to West City.

"Umm… I'm sorry Trunks…" Gohan said after quite a bit of silence on the ride.

"For what?" Trunks looked at him funny.

"Well… for leaving so abruptly the other day, not letting you know or anything…"

"Oh… that…" Gohan looked down at the floor, Trunks didn't sound too happy, but quickly added anyway, "Don't sweat it Gohan, I forgive ya! I know you were taking a lot of information in very quickly and had a lot on your mind." He smiled to his young friend, "I am pretty happy still you decided to come back," Trunks put his arm around Gohan's shoulder.

"It took a lot of thought, trust me, but I think this is for the best for everyone…" Gohan looked very thoughtful. Trunks could tell there were a lot of things he was weighing in on his decision.

Trunks nodded to him, "Now that you're with us though, things are going to be great, just watch! Things are going to change around here, and change for the better!"

Gohan smiled up at Trunks and nodded. He had a new goal now, and that was to train hard, and be ready to do anything he could to free the earth. He would work hard to be the super hero everyone needed him to be.

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	5. Hit the Floor

Dragon Ball Z

Tourniquet Divine

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Hit the Floor**

* * *

Trunks awoke the next day and stared at the ceiling. He'd just woken up from one heck of a dream… His eyes shot open as he jumped out of bed, barely pulled on a pair of pants and ran across the hall. He punched in the access code to the door in front of him as fast as he could and checked inside.

A sigh of relief escaped Trunks' lips as he saw Gohan still sleeping soundly on the bed they'd made for him. Trunks smiled to himself as he lingered and just watched Gohan for a few more moments. Gohan was sprawled across the entire bed, the sheets in complete disarray. He looked possessive of the space he wasn't used to having if that was possible while you're sleeping. Trunks saved the image of Gohan clad only in a pair of sky blue boxers in that position to memory.

It came as a shock to him yesterday really… Trunks remembered he was just overcome with this desire to find Gohan and talk to him. Then he remembered he could track the lab equipment that was stolen, so he followed it hoping it would lead him to Gohan… He never even made a plan or thought of what he would say once he found Gohan, but fortunately for him, he didn't have to say anything. He showed up, and it was as if Gohan had already made up his mind he was coming back. Not that Trunks minded the decision, he was so happy Gohan was going to be around, he had to be careful not to act over excited around him.

Gohan began to roll a little in his sleep so Trunks decided to leave him be before Gohan woke up and caught him staring at him. Trunks went back to his room suddenly much more relaxed. He hopped lightly onto his bed, rolled over, and hugged his body pillow. Oh how he wished it was Gohan he was hugging right now. But just having him there gave Trunks hope, that maybe, just maybe one day things could be like that.

Trunks thoughts went back to the dream he was having. He had Gohan nearly naked in a large hot tub, and was rubbing slick warm oil all over his body. It was something he'd really like to try he thought. Trunks pulled the covers back over his body as he tried to continue his dream. He slid his pants off under the covers.

In his dream he'd moved to nipping at Gohan's neck, and was running his hand along Gohan's thigh underwater. Gohan had his arms wrapped around him and was slightly moaning. Trunks moved in and pressed his lips hard against Gohan's. The kiss they shared made them meld into one.

Trunks stuffed his head into his pillow and his hand began sliding up and down his stiff member. He was still clinging tight to his body pillow, imagining it to be Gohan. His own hand actually felt better today than it normally did.

In his dream, Trunks was pushing his hand inside the front of the small pair of swim trunks Gohan was wearing, his fingers fondling the prize that awaited within. Gohan's own hands slid further down his bare back, into his shorts as well, slightly squeezing each cheek.

Trunks' breathing hitched, coming in raspy, as he continued stroking at an incredible speed. His hips moved with his strokes, creating friction against his pillow which lay between his legs.

This continued for a few more minutes until Trunks felt he was close, very close to that release he was searching for. An odd sensation came over Trunks, and something made him look over his shoulder. Trunks eyes widened as he saw Gohan standing in the doorway of his room.

Gohan had been staring out of shock and surprise for a minute, but once he noticed he'd been caught, a deep blush came to his face as he quickly turned around and side stepped to the other room with his back against the wall, "I'm sorry!" Gohan called, "I didn't mean to interrupt you…" Gohan practically slapped himself, realizing how embarrassed he'd feel if someone told him that if he was caught in the same situation.

Trunks face was a bright red, as he quickly pulled his shorts and pants back up. He'd been under the covers so he knew Gohan didn't actually see him… but it was kind of hard not to tell what he was doing. There was no way he could deny it.

Trunks walked out of his room and found Gohan still with his back up against the wall, "Good morning," Trunks said a little flushed and nervous.

"Morning…" Gohan sounded uncomfortable. Trunks looked Gohan up and down, he was wearing a pair of loose pants like he was and that was about it. Gohan's skin was a few shades more tanned than Trunks' own from living on the surface all his life, and Trunks found the look irresistible. Trunks would have kept staring at Gohan, but realized the silence wasn't helping how uncomfortable Gohan was feeling.

Trunks knew he had to do something to break the ice again, "Sorry about that, kind of a morning ritual, ha!" Gohan almost cracked a smile, but remained as focused on the floor as he could, "I know, how about we get breakfast, I'm pretty hungry!" Trunks stated.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too, that's a good idea," Gohan said smiling but still not meeting Trunks eyes.

Trunks took Gohan over to the kitchen and gave an order to the serve bots, "Two plates of thirty flapjacks please!"

Gohan's eyes widened, "Thirty?!" Trunks winked at him.

A couple of plates slid down the conveyer, each with a two foot tall stack of thick hardy pancakes. Trunks took the plates and went to go sit in the dining area as Gohan followed close behind.

"Thanks," Gohan said still perplexed as Trunks set the food down on the table.

"Dig in!" Trunks began to slice through his food and really scarf it down.

Gohan looked at the huge pile of food, but started eating thinking there was no way he could finish this no matter how hungry he was. He proved himself wrong about five minutes later while surprisingly not being completely overly stuffed or bloated.

"Wow! That was good!" Gohan exclaimed.

"You looked like you hadn't had a good Saiyan sized meal in a while, I thought you could use it." Trunks smiled across the table.

Gohan's head tilted, "Saiyan sized?"

"Yeah," Trunks nodded, "Saiyans are supposed to eat a LOT more than normal humans, we have a much faster metabolism," Trunks explained.

Gohan nodded, understanding that's why he was always still hungry after eating all his rations, but after a while he had just gotten used to being hungry.

"So what do you usually do during the day around here Trunks?" Gohan asked, his earlier timidity forgotten.

"Well normally after breakfast I get my morning workout, so care to join me today?" Trunks offered.

"Sure, I guess, that'd be great!" Gohan smiled.

Trunks laughed and took their plates back over to the conveyer belt so they could be taken back to the kitchen to be washed. "Great, then let's go!"

Trunks led Gohan back to the main hall of the complex and down a few levels to the training areas. Gohan's eyes widened as he noticed that Trunks was opening one of the gravity chambers.

Trunks noticed Gohan's anxiety and decided to test him, "Oh yeah, you're not used to these kind of workouts, want to start with something easier first?"

Gohan shook his head, "No I'm sure I'll be alright!" Gohan bounced from one foot to the other to demonstrate he was light on his feet.

Trunks grinned to himself as he opened the door and lead Gohan inside. He shut the door behind them and twisted the lock bolt to secure the room. "Before I turn the gravity up, it's a good idea to stretch our muscles first.

Gohan nodded and sank on his outstretched leg, making sure he was good and loose and ready for what was coming. He put one arm behind his head and pulled reading his arm muscles also.

Trunks couldn't help but sneak glances at Gohan's upper torso as he stretched, and took memory shots of the little details. About twenty minutes later Trunks finally looked over at Gohan and asked, "Ready?"

Gohan nodded, "Definitely!"

Trunks chuckled to himself as he wondered what he should set the gravity of the room to. He figured ten times gravity would be the best start for someone who's strong but never experienced outside normal gravity. But a sudden sadistic streak made him want to see what would happen at twenty-five times gravity. He knew that wasn't deadly for Saiyans so he turned it up to twenty-five and hit the activate command.

The hue of the room turned a reddish color, and Gohan watched as the different devices of the room came alive. He was filled with anticipation but was still taken by surprise when his body suddenly weighed over a ton. He almost fell right over but managed to catch himself on his bent knee. His breathing hitched as he pushed himself to stand up straight.

Trunks eyebrow raised as he saw Gohan assume a stance and hold it. It reminded him of pictures he'd seen of ancient monks who would stand still like that for days. Gohan held that pose for another few minutes when suddenly his eyes flew open and he made a swift back flip, pushed himself up into the air, and made several shadowboxing punches and kicks before landing again.

Trunks was truly impressed. Even though he could easily handle twice this much gravity, he had to build up to it very gradually. Yet at twenty-five times the gravity of normal earth Gohan was still able to move on his first time!

"Wow, this is pretty hard!" Gohan wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah, and it only gets harder from here!" Trunks encouraged.

Gohan nodded, "I bet!" Gohan fell forward and caught himself on his palms. He got into a pushup position, pushed himself halfway up and froze.

"You OK there Gohan?" Trunks asked

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Gohan replied, sounding a little strained, but not in pain.

Trunks finally sat his specially reinforced workout bench and started lifting weights. He was at it for over half an hour when he looked back over to check on Gohan again and noticed he was still in just about the exact same position as before.

"Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah?" Gohan replied immediately.

"What are you doing?"

Gohan pushed himself over, and rolled onto his back. His breathing was hard and he brushed sweat off his brow again, "Training."

"OK… but how?" Trunk looked at Gohan confused.

"Endurance training, it's the only way I'm used to I guess… It's a lot easier to endurance train without raising your energies to be noticeable than to be more physical."

"But you don't have worry about being detected here," Trunks cocked his head to the side.

"There's more to it than that… and I'm also just used to training that way" Gohan thought about it as he stared at the ceiling.

Trunks shrugged it off and continued his weight lifting. He saw Gohan assume many positions and just hold them for long periods of time. After a few hours had passed Trunks put the weights back on the stand and sat up. The workout hadn't been as intense as it normally was for him, but he still worked up a good sweat.

When he looked over at Gohan, he could have sworn it almost looked like he was meditating; he had the majority of his weight supported on one leg under him, while the other was outstretched forward. His arms were in position accordingly to keep his balance.

"Hey Gohan!" Trunks called. Gohan's eye opened and he looked over in Trunks' direction. "Let's take a break for a while, I'm getting pretty hot in here."

"OK!" Gohan stood up and worked the soreness of his workout out of his muscles while Trunks shut off the gravity machine. "So what now…? Whoa!" Gohan asked. Once the gravity was normal again he felt incredibly light like jumping over a building wouldn't be a problem right now.

Trunks chuckled to himself realizing the sensations Gohan was feeling and opened the door up, "I have an idea, follow me!"

"K!" Gohan called obediently following Trunks through the complex.

Trunks took him deeper into the training area, past the door that lead to the vehicle training range. They came to another set of double doors and pushed through them revealing a huge indoor swimming pool setup.

"Awesome!" Gohan walked over to the pool and looked at how clean it was.

"There's a room over there with some towels and swimming trunks you can use." Trunks held the door open for Gohan as he went in to change. Trunks had been hoping to get the chance to watch Gohan change, but Gohan went up and down different aisles looking for swimming trunks that would fit him. Trunks quickly changed while Gohan was on the other side of the clothes racks. He decided to wait for Gohan outside of the changing room, and just a minute later Gohan came running out in a pair of black board shorts, jumped high into the air, and made a cannonball right into the pool. Trunks laughed and waited a second for Gohan's head to pop out of the water before doing the same thing and making a big splash right next to him.

"Hey!" Gohan shouted as Trunks came back up and splashed him.

Trunks laughed and splashed back.

"Oh is that a challenge?" Gohan asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Maybe," Trunks replied.

"Close enough!" Gohan waved his arm through the water making a big splash fly into Trunks. Trunks laughed and splashed Gohan back, and that was all it took for war to break out. The two were causing huge waves of water when Trunks deceptively threw yet another splash then dived under the water's surface and swam towards his target.

Gohan was shielding his face from the water when he was tackled and dragged underwater. They wrestled underwater, at first each trying to pin the other, until Trunks got the idea to play dirty and started tickling Gohan's stomach. Gohan wasn't expecting the tickle torture treatment and coughed out the air in his lungs by reflex and then had to swim back up to the surface.

Gohan's head broke through the surface and he took a deep breath, before laughing from the aftereffects of it all. Trunks slowly floated to the surface also and laughed along with Gohan.

Gohan made a playful punch at Trunks head, "Cheater!" Trunks rubbed his head still giggling.

Gohan's smile slowly faded from his face and he turned around and swam for away a bit. Trunks caught the sudden change in attitude and swam after him.

"Hey, what happened? What's wrong Gohan?" Trunks asked after he caught up to him.

Gohan sighed deeply, "I… just feel guilty I guess…"

"How come?" Trunks asked immediately.

"Well, I mean here we are having fun in a big beautiful pool while people outside are suffering… it just doesn't seem right…" Gohan sighed.

Trunks moved to Gohan's side and put his arm around his shoulder, "You're thinking of your friends right?" Gohan nodded in response.

Trunks moved his face into Gohan's site to catch his eyes, "Don't go thinking that everything here is fun and games, we're going to train REALLY hard too. We need to get a lot stronger than we are now, but we're going to work hard and do it. Think of this fun stuff as the reward for working so hard to fight against Frieza. Once Frieza is taken out the rest of the world will get to enjoy nice things like this again too. So don't beat yourself up over it, you're going to do great things."

Gohan thought for a minute, "I'll try," he said with confidence.

"Good, now let's get back to work then!" Gohan looked at Trunks funny who quickly moved his free hand to tickle Gohan again while the arm he had around Gohan's shoulder held him firmly in place.

Gohan kicked and screamed while laughing but couldn't break free until Trunks finally called off the assault, "I'll get you for that one…" Gohan said still panting, "Just watch!"

Trunks gave Gohan a real feral grin and climbed out of the pool. Gohan's body shivered from the site after Trunks back was turned, and then quickly followed him out.

Trunks took Gohan back to the gravity room so they could train some more. He turned up the gravity past thirty to give Gohan a good work out, and sure enough about an hour later, he was sure the last traces of guilt Gohan still had on his face was replaced by determination.

A while later their training was interrupted by a beeping sound. Trunks hit a button on the pager he carried with him, "Trunks hun? How are you boys doing?"

"We're doing fine, just getting a good work out," Trunk winked at Gohan.

"I noticed! You have the room set past thirty on Gohan's first day! Shame on you! I thought you knew better! You could have hurt him!" Trunks winced a little from the scolding.

"Don't worry about me Bulma! I'm doing great! I actually wanted it up as high as I could take it, it helps me feel better," Gohan spoke up defending Trunks.

"Well… if you say so, just please be careful not to overdo it, anyway, why don't you guys call it a day and we can go have dinner?"

Before Trunks could answer Gohan called out, "Food! That'd be great!"

"Hahaha, nice to hear you're working up an appetite, I'll meet you two up in the dining room!" The pager went out and Trunks put it back in his pocket. Trunks was also happy to hear Gohan wanted food. He got his second look at just how thin Gohan was while they were swimming today. If he was any skinnier it'd be downright unhealthy. He shut the gravity room off and they headed upstairs to meet with Bulma.

"My mom sounds like she loves you more than me already," Trunks joked with Gohan.

Gohan picked up on it and threw back, "Well who can blame her? I mean… who couldn't love this?" Gohan pointed to himself while making the most innocent looking puppy dog face he could muster.

"Oh don't make me puke!" Trunks gave him a playful push and they kept laughing.

"There you boys are!" Bulma greeted them at the entrance to the kitchen, she was already holding a plate of food, "Hurry and order, I have a lot I need to tell you two!"

"OK," Gohan turned to the servebot, "I'll have…" He looked through the list of things he could have, "Spaghetti and meatballs!"

The robot acknowledged him, and then Trunks ordered, "I'll have the same thing, just be sure to Saiyan size both those orders." Gohan gave Trunks a funny look, "Trust me," he laughed.

The two went to go sit by Bulma as their food was prepared, "So what is it you wanted to tell us mom?" Trunks asked as he sat.

Bulma sipped her soda, "Just that I'm a genius!" She smirked at the two.

"Well I already knew that, so at least now Gohan knows," Trunks said sarcastically, "Really now, what is it?"

"The GX-3200…" Trunks eyes widened and he nodded, "It works!" Bulma exclaimed.

"You're kidding?"

Gohan looked back and forth from the two of them confused, "What?"

Trunks put up his hand to pause the conversation long enough to explain, "The GX-3200 was a design we came up with about two years ago, it's pretty much a micro-sized, perpetually self-charging battery capable of producing power comparable to elite alien soldiers."

"Ahhh…" Gohan nodded.

"With the GX finally working, we can mass-produce them to make our mobile battle suits even more formidable! I'm positive with the GX in place, our soldiers will be capable of producing as much power as Dr. Gero's android and cybernetic procedures! The affects on our people will also be much less detrimental than being transformed into a machine for the rest of your life."

"I agree, I was never much of a fan of those," Trunks put in while Gohan was just astounded that they were talking about things he thought were only science fiction until a minute ago.

About then the servebot arrived with two gigantic plates of spaghetti and set them down in front of Gohan and Trunks. Gohan stared at the gigantic plate in awe. It looked big enough to feed at least two dozen people to him.

"Dig in!" Trunks chimed to him.

"This is way to much for me Trunks…" Gohan murmured while still staring at the food.

"This is a rare case of your eyes being smaller than your stomach, trust me, it will make sense after you eat a little," Trunks encouraged him.

Gohan scooped some up in his fork and brought it up to his mouth. He figured he should at least eat as much as he could. Before he knew it, he was shoveling the food down his throat. Coherent thought process stopped as he just ate.

Trunks chuckled to himself before joining in the feasting.

Bulma sat across the table and shook her head smiling at the two. Long since used to this, but still long since she'd seen more than her son eat like this. She had to wipe a tear from her eye as for a moment she saw the shadows of Goku and Vegeta on the other end of the table devouring everything in site.

After the food was done and the plates were removed, Gohan sat staring at the place the food had once been, "You OK?" Trunks asked him.

"Yeah…" Gohan replied.

"You're not still hungry are you?" Trunks chuckled.

A smile came across Gohan's face, "No… I'm not…"

After a few more minutes of chatting Bulma rose from the table, "I'm going to work a bit longer tonight, you two should probably hit the showers if you're not going to train any more, you can tell how hard a Saiyan has been working by the smells they produce.

Gohan looked down and blushed, "Don't be embarrassed about it Gohan! It's a good thing! You worked hard today!" Trunks cheered him on and they both got up and walked back to the residential quarters.

Gohan opened the door to his room, and Trunks followed him in. "Well I'm going to take your mom's advice and shower, I don't want to be a walking stink bomb," His comments usually made Trunks laugh, but this time he barely got a chuckle out of him.

Gohan turned the light on in his bathroom, and was getting the water running when he realized that Trunks was just standing there, not doing or saying anything anymore. He looked over his shoulder to get a better view of Trunks and saw a strange expression on his face, "Trunks? What's wrong?"

Trunks turned and looked as if he were about to leave, but turned again and walked towards Gohan, "Gohan… I need to be honest with you… there's something I have to tell you."

Gohan swallowed a little hard as Trunks approached. The look in his eyes had him nervous, "What is it Trunks?"

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way… I mean it's not wrong… I mean… I need to just say it, Gohan, you know I'm really happy to have you here, it makes me feel so great inside to have a friend around again."

Gohan sensed something in Trunks voice, "But?" he was compelled to say.

Trunks nodded, "But I have to tell you I had ulterior motives in wanting you here also."

Gohan tilted his head, "You mean the part about fighting against the Cold Empire?..."

"Not that either… Gohan… I have to tell you… From the moment I saw you again, after our fight and when you were floating in the rejuvenation tank… I felt so bad for hurting you Gohan, so horribly angry at myself for doing such a thing to my friend… that it made me realize… Gohan… I realized that I love you."

Gohan's eyes widened and he stuttered, "…How… How do you mean that…?"

"In every sense of the word… I love you, and… I want you to let me show you how much I love you," Trunks stared into Gohan's eyes. Gohan didn't reply at all, only stared back.

Trunks slowly got closer, their faces inched together as Trunks closed the gap. In a final brave move, Trunks pressed his lips against Gohan's and they shared in each other's first kiss.

Trunks hands snaked around Gohan's waist as the kiss deepened. Their mouths opened and Trunks tongue entered Gohan's mouth. Trunks' hands finally found the end of Gohan's shirt and they moved under it, feeling the bare flesh of Gohan's back.

Their kiss continued for at least a few minutes before they slowly broke away from each other, panting for air. Gohan showed no sign of distress or struggle, so Trunks used the opportunity to lift Gohan's shirt up and off his head. Trunks lips moved to Gohan's neck as he undid the belt buckle on the boy's pants. Gohan made soft moaning and purring noises and Trunks continued to lightly suck at the skin of Gohan's neck and shoulder.

Trunks worked the belt open, undid the button, and slid the zipper of Gohan's pants down. His hand slipped inside through the opening and grasped his quickly hardening erection. A low gasp escaped Gohan's lips and his hips slightly bucked forward.

Trunks' lips continued to ravage the skin from Gohan's neck down his chest, his hands undressing him as he worked. Gohan was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts when Trunks stopped and just looked at him for a moment. A blush had come over Gohan's cheeks, and his eyes were only slightly lidded. The tent over Gohan's crotch area only enticed Trunks more.

Trunks pulled his own shirt off before slowly removing Gohan's shorts from his legs. He tugged them down from behind first, over Gohan's smooth butt, and then pulled the elastic band forward and over Gohan's now fully erect member. Once he had Gohan completely nude, his hand slowly caressed Gohan's penis from base to tip with two fingers, back down to his sack and held it in his hand for a moment.

Gohan's eyes were tightly shut and all he could do was continue breathing hard. Suddenly Gohan was lifted off his feet and carried off. "What are you doing?" Gohan asked in surprise.

"Well… you set the water for your bath and everything, I thought it would be a shame to waste it," Trunks said and began lowering Gohan into the tub.

Trunks quickly removed his own clothes and joined Gohan in the bath. He loomed over him and claimed his lips again while his hands continued the exploration of his body. Trunks hand finally gripped Gohan's erection and he gave it a tantalizing stroke. Gohan gasped into the kiss, and Trunks tried it again. Soon Trunks was pumping the boy's dick underwater.

Gohan writhed in the tub under Trunks, he had never felt something so good as someone else's gelled hand caress him like that. As Trunks stroked him with one hand, he gently washed him with the other, mapping out the body beneath him.

A desire hit Trunks as he stroked Gohan, one so strong he couldn't help but act on it. He rinsed the soap off Gohan's member and snaked both his hands under Gohan's bottom. From there he lifted Gohan up off the tub until Gohan's cock was nearly right in his face.

Gohan's upper back and neck were still resting against the back of the tub, and from there he gave Trunks a look between lust and confusion. Trunks plunged into the next step and took Gohan's dick into his mouth.

Gohan's eyes instantly widened as Trunks tongue washed over his penis. Trunks head bobbed up and down on his erection. After a moment Gohan's eyes sealed shut and he began moaning loudly.

Trunks hands gripped into Gohan's butt cheeks as he held him still and continued sucking. The slurping noise Trunks was making alone was driving Gohan mad. Gohan's hands gripped the tub behind his head, and he tried to thrust his dick deeper into Trunks throat. Trunks did his best to accept as much as he could down his throat. He was having a hard enough time as it was with how large Gohan was, but Gohan kept pushing, and he was sure he was going to gag if he kept that up.

Gohan's moaning got louder until he pushed himself off the tub wall and completely submerged his upper torso underwater. Trunks eyes widened in concern for a moment, but Gohan's head rose out of the water to gasp for air then dunk again. Trunks was worried he was going to drown himself, but soon realized he was just caught up in the ecstasy of the moment.

Trunks began sucking harder, and his sudsy fingers began to probe at Gohan's entrance. The sounds escaping from Gohan's mouth whenever his head emerged from the water became loud cries. Gohan's entire body tensed, his head remained underwater and he pushed himself into Trunks face. Trunks braced himself for what was coming as Gohan shot several loads of spunk into his mouth and down his throat. Gohan's hips bucked in Trunks' hands as his orgasm slowly came to an end.

Gohan slowly slid down off of Trunks and his upper torso emerged from the water, taking in deep breaths. Gohan coughed a little bit, he had probably taken in some water while trying to scream underwater.

Trunks slapped him on the back a little to help him out, "You OK?"

Gohan quickly nodded. His eyes were still shut and his breathing labored.

"How do you feel?" Trunks asked.

Gohan chuckled a bit, "Good… that felt really good…"

"I'm glad…" Trunks still watched Gohan from the other side of the tub.

Gohan didn't look like he was going to be able to regain control of his breathing for a while. His eyes were still shut and his body quivered every few moments as he came down from his ecstasy induced high.

Trunks smiled smugly from the other side of the tub and took the opportunity to climb out and wrap a towel around his waist. One of Gohan's eyes opened when he felt Trunks leave the water, but all he saw from around the curtain was the towel Trunks was wrapping around himself. Gohan sank back into the tub and sighed. When his eyes opened again Trunks face was centimeters away from his own. He made a short gasp in shock as Trunks' forehead pressed against his own.

"Thank you Gohan. Please don't feel weird… if you don't want to… like I said, I'd love to do this with you again. It's up to you though." Gohan's wide eyes never left Trunks', he merely nodded his response.

Trunks chuckled, "Good… Well… I'll let you get to your bath then, you know where to find me," again Gohan nodded. Trunks smiled and walked out to the bedroom to change back to his clothes.

Gohan sank into the water and splashed his face. He couldn't believe his heart was still pounding. He kept thinking while he was bathing, and his bath turned into the longest bath he'd ever taken.

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	6. Easier to Run

Dragon Ball Z

Tourniquet Divine

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Easier to Run**

* * *

Gohan found himself aimlessly wondering the Capsule Complex. He'd already had breakfast, which was even more than the day before, and now he was just looking for something to keep his mind occupied.

His first thought to keep himself busy was to train. He headed for the training wing. He walked through the hall and found one of the gravity rooms. He walked right in without giving it too much thought until he approached the control panel for the gravitron. One look at it and he was already confused. Not only confused, but worried that foolishly playing with the thing might set it off to a thousand times normal gravity or something.

The door behind him opened and he jumped around startled.

"Whoa kid, sorry didn't mean to scare you." The one who had been introduced to him as Yamcha apologized. The other one, Tien walked in behind him.

"We're you two going to use the room?" Gohan asked.

"We were," Tien sounded rather cold, then Yamcha elbowed him, and all three eyes widened, "But we don't mind sharing, really," he added.

"Umm… OK…" Gohan wasn't sure what to think of them yet.

Yamcha walked over to the control panel, "We might be at different gravity training strengths still, what do you train at Gohan?"

Gohan thought for a minute, "Actually, anything would be alright, but I'm not even sure how to work this thing."

"Ahh I see, Well let me show you then," Yamcha reached for the controls, "In order to get it going you have to hit the button that says "set" first," Yamcha pressed the button and the machine started humming, "It takes a minute to warm up, then you use the keypad to type in the amount of gravity you want, it's all in relation to how many more times the gravity of that of earth that you want it. I'll go ahead and set it to fifteen." Yamcha pressed the buttons on the pad, "As a safety precaution, after you tell it once, you press confirm, and hit the same thing again, if you punch in two different gravity settings it will reset, then you just hit activate." He pressed it and the room's hue turned red, "Now just brace yourself, cause here it comes."

The room's gravity became fifteen times stronger than it had been a moment earlier. Yamcha gritted his teeth as he strained to keep his balance. "So what do you think kid?"

Gohan fell forward and landed on his palms. Yamcha and Tien were concerned for a moment until he pushed himself vertical and pointed his legs straight up. He held that position for a moment and slowly started pushing his entire body up and down.

"I think he's alright," Yamcha said watching him.

"Yeah… no doubt…" Tien was equally impressed at the boy's apparent strength.

Gohan shifted his weight and balanced himself on one hand and then held that position. "So what do you guys do once you're in here?"

"Workout and spar a little mainly," Yamcha answered.

"Cool…" The first signs of sweat began to form on Gohan's brow.

Tien picked up a few weights off the floor and got to work. Yamcha soon followed with the dumbbells. Every few minutes they would look over to see Gohan still hadn't moved an inch. He almost scared them when over an hour later he suddenly switched hands.

Gohan finally decided he needed to break the silence around here, "So could you guys tell me a little bit about yourselves, how'd you know my dad?"

Yamcha laughed, "Man, I ran into your dad back when he was about six or seven years old. Bulma, Vegeta and him came through my territory looking for Dragon Balls, and I decided I would get in their way since I had a wish I wanted to be granted also. Little did I know at the time that Vegeta had a fuse to his temper about as long as Tien's hair. He might have even killed me, but it was your dad who held Vegeta back telling him he shouldn't hurt me… Made me feel like a real wimp at the time. I found out later Vegeta had a soft spot when it came to Bulma or your dad, he bent for them where he'd pound through anything else. And that was Goku for you too, he was the nice guy, always played the hero and peacekeeper. I mean, when we were young, Vegeta was always the one who would rush in and beat everyone up… But there were a few times that things got even too out of control for him, and then Goku would always explode with some unheard of power and save the day." Yamcha chuckled, "That's just how it always was."

"Heh, though I have to agree with Yamcha now, my first impression of Goku was much different. For a long time I couldn't stand him. It was all because of pride I guess, but he dealt me my first big defeat in the martial arts world. I'd trained so hard to be as strong as I was, then out of nowhere a boy with a tail emerged and fought me with strengths that proved to be beyond my own. And even though I started pushing myself even harder, and was getting stronger, Goku's strength rose exponentially, and after a short time I wasn't even a challenge to him anymore."

"Hey, stop feeling sorry for yourself," Yamcha quirked in.

"I'm just being honest, it's how I felt in the beginning, things changed though, something about Goku… I had to force myself to hate him, because in actuality, I really admired him. He was a great man, truly talented, and so selfless, he'd give up everything for a total stranger."

Gohan realized that these two had both once been his father's enemies, but that they'd been converted into close allies. It struck him somewhere, he sniffed and a tear fell from his eye faster than he could wipe at it collected with the sweat below him.

After another moment of staring at the floor below him, Gohan's eyes refocused, a totally determined look came over him as he pushed off with one arm, flipped in the air, and landed firmly on his feet, "So either of you up for a spar?"

Yamcha and Tien gave each other a look before Tien set his weights down, "I'll take you up on that… grapple match?"

Gohan nodded to Tien, "Sure."

Yamcha set his dumbbells aside and got to a good vantage position to watch the match from.

Tien assumed his normal stance with his knees bent and his arms outstretched. Gohan, already being the shorter of the two by far, ducked into a stance that kept him even closer to the floor.

The two slowly inched closer to each other, no one's eyes blinked, then Tien threw the first strike. Yamcha's eyes widened as Gohan caught Tien's fist and flipped his entire body around Tien's arm building up enough momentum and inertia to lift Tien up by the same arm and fling him into the wall. Tien hit the wall upside down and slid down. "You OK Tien?" Yamcha laughed as he called.

Tien gave Yamcha a "shut up" look as he stood back up. Tien and Gohan nodded to each other and began again. This time Gohan had to block Tien's fast charge, their forearms made contact and they just pushed against each other. Tien thought for sure he had the advantage, he was pushing down in a room filled with much higher than normal gravity. In quick boost however, Gohan was able to throw Tien's arm up away from him, back flipped onto his hands and pushed forward launching a full kick toward Tien's torso. The kick made contact and pushed Tien back, but Tien recovered before completion and grabbed both of Gohan's ankles then threw him into a side spin.

Gohan landed on both open palms and tried to take Tien by surprise with a leg sweep. Tien actually saw it coming and jumped over it, before he was able to move again though Gohan leapt upward with an uppercut. Tien took the full force of that attack but countered with a roundhouse which Gohan blocked with his arm.

The next few moments turned into a rush of attacks and blocks. Tien threw his hands out and was able to push Gohan away by the abdomen. With his hands still outstretched Tien shouted as he released a power beam. The room filled with light as Tien's beam fired at near point blank range. Yamcha's eyes widened again thinking Tien might have taken things a little too far.

As the light faded Tien searched the smoke for Gohan only to hear a quick buzz above him. Gohan landed upside down, a hand on each of Tien's shoulders, and with a kick of his weight lifted Tien forward, flung him around, and belly flopped him onto the floor. The impact actually made Yamcha's dumbbells fall of their rack.

Gohan knelt down by Tien, "Are you OK Mr. Tien?"

Tien groaned, "I don't think I'm going to be able to move at all tomorrow…"

Yamcha smiled, "Wow that was something else…"

Tien slowly climbed to his feet, "Yeah… I give… you Saiyans are just unbelievable." Tien rubbed his sore shoulder.

Gohan looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry Mr. Tien, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Tien started laughing, "I think that comment alone hurts more than the beating did. Don't sweat it kid… but if you guys don't mind I think I'm going to call it quits for a while today."

Yamcha nodded and Tien walked over to the gravitron to shut it off so he could open the main hatch. "See you guys later!" Tien limped out.

"I think I'm going to take a break for a bit too," Yamcha got up from the bench and walked out, "We need to do this again sometime soon, K Gohan?"

Gohan nodded, "Right!"

Yamcha smiled and walked off.

Gohan stood in the room a bit longer debating whether or not to use it a little more just himself, but decided against it for now and just wondered the halls.

He stared up at the bright lights of the long winding hallway. Usually he'd be wandering through here with Trunks, but today he had so much on his mind to sort out, he'd been kind of avoiding the guy.

Gohan sighed still not sure what he was supposed to do, what he was supposed to like or love or anything. It was all a concept he'd never given much thought to before, and now he was left confused and a little scared.

His thoughts continued until his feet brought him to the door that lead to the main lab at the bottom of the complex. He knew he couldn't talk to Bulma about _that_ but he thought it might help to talk to her anyway.

Gohan pushed the door open and floated himself down the working floor. There were lots of lab-coated scientists walking around working on one thing or another. Gohan was still amazed at all the sci-fi looking gadgets that filled the room. All against one wall were a bunch of different Mech Warrior armor looking things and tons of different pieces for them spread along the ground. Across the way he could see different models of fighter jets or maybe they could have been space fighters even.

While he was busy looking at all the contraptions he was almost startled when he heard yelling, "YOU FOOL! BE MORE CAREFUL WITH THAT!"

Gohan jumped and turned around. He saw an old man with long gray hair and a beard and mustache. He was standing over what looked like hospital beds with the sheets all pulled over people. He was yelling at someone who dropped a box with something that looked like a really high-tech pump in it.

Gohan's curiosity got the better of him, he bit his lower lip as he slowly crept over to one of the beds to try and peak under the sheets. He lifted the sheet from the side and looked in. His eyes widened as he saw a huge man with a bright red Mohawk. He was clad in some kind of grey armor.

"What the hell are you doing in there?!" an angry voice sounded behind him. Gohan pulled out from inside the sheet and saw the old man staring right at him, "Well? And who the hell are you anyway?"

"I was just looking, honest! I didn't mess with anything! My name is Son Gohan." Gohan didn't know why he was this nervous, the guy was just giving him the creeps.

The man took a step closer to Gohan and put a hand on the boy's face using his fingers to pull his eye lids open and looked into his eyes. "You're the son of Son Goku?"

Gohan nodded as best he could with the man's hand on his face, "…Yes."

The man scoffed as he let go of his hold on Gohan and turned to go back to work without saying anything else.

Gohan felt a little put off but didn't say anything about it. His attention was still on the amount of hospital beds around that appeared to have bodies under draped sheets. "Are they all dead?" he asked.

The old man looked at the boy again over his shoulder, but said nothing for a long moment, "No, they are not dead, they are undergoing a stage of cybernetic transformation."

Gohan cocked his head to the side, "Cybernetic Transformation?"

The man was starting to look a little miffed, "When they awake they will be cybernetic life forms I refer to as Androids."

A young man in a lab coat and glasses came running over to them with a clipboard, "I have the data you requested Dr. Gero."

"About time…" Dr Gero looked it over, a discerning look on his face, "This is no good, the new output is only 27% higher than the last time… There has to be a way to push more out of these power cells."

Gohan still didn't feel comfortable, he felt no life from any of these "Androids" and wasn't quite sure how this whole thing worked… Though he wanted to know more he decided to leave Dr. Gero alone for the time being.

Gohan continued walking around the lab area looking for Bulma. This place was huge and he was starting to think he was going to have to start asking for her if he wanted to see her today when he caught glimpse of a familiar blue hairstyle. Several other people were talking to Bulma, and she looked deep in thought. She finally said something and waved her hand. The others around her nodded and she started walking away from them.

Gohan smiled and started following her. She didn't seem to notice Gohan and walked over to a large black steel door marked "Thermal Generator - No Admittance". She slid a card into the reader by the door and punched in a few numbers. The door opened and she hurried in.

Gohan thought about it for a second, then the door started to close, so he charged in. He hoped Bulma wouldn't be mad but he needed to talk to her. With the door closed this hallway was very dark. Gohan followed it down slowly. Suddenly an eerie feeling came over him, an anxiety rush that caused his tail to fluff. He felt something totally strange down here.

The dark hall was steep as it circled further and further down. Gohan was sure Bulma had said the only thing under the lab was the main power generator for the complex. Maybe she was going to work on it was the only thing that crossed his mind. But that didn't account for the strange twisting in the pit of his stomach. Once the hallway flattened out he started hearing voices.

"..and so now they think this instability could cause the whole unit to reach critical mass and explode if the coil is punctured. I was so excited hoping to finally put it into production… but now I'm just not sure it's a good idea." Gohan heard Bulma's voice say.

"So? Are you just going to give up on this then? Do you honestly believe there's no way that you can fix this "instability" of yours entirely?" A much deeper gruff voice spoke back to her.

"Of course not! There's nothing I can't fix, it's just that it's going to take a lot longer than I was hoping it would now," Bulma spoke with more confidence this time.

"And a minor setback isn't something to be overly concerned with then, so stop your stressing Onna!" Gohan peeked over the end of the hall and saw a room with a greenish hue glow. In the center of the room Bulma stood in front of a large control panel. The control panel circled what appeared to be a large round clear capsule projecting the image of a wire frame head with tall spiky hair. The head just floated between the two projector pads and animated facial expressions and lip movements as the other voice Gohan heard came from the speakers.

"And how are the cubs?" the head asked.

Bulma laughed, "It's so nice to have them both here, you should see them, they get along very well."

"How strong is Kakarot's brat?" Gohan's eyes widened, the head was talking about him?

"I'm actually not sure, you know how they are, it's impossible to get an accurate reading with any type of scanning device on you Saiyans, you're always stronger than the readings show. You'll have a good idea yourself once your new sensors are operational."

"Hmph…" This computer sure didn't seem to be very friendly Gohan thought, "You know I mean you no offense when I say they are the only true hope left for this planet…"

Bulma sighed, "I know Vegeta… But I'll be damned if I don't do something to help them… I can't let them face what's coming alone, just like old times remember? I may have never been as strong as you, but I was never useless…" Bulma sounded like she was beginning to tear up.

"I know Onna… I know…" A tear finally fell from Bulma's eye, "Be strong Bulma, for me… I don't have a body to show you my affections anymore, but believe me when I say I do still love you. You are all the family left for our son and the son of Kakarot, you must be strong."

Gohan couldn't believe that the floating head was actually Vegeta… Trunks' dad… "Uncle Vegeta"… but he was supposed to have died ten years ago. Gohan wanted to know even more now, but he knew this wasn't a good time. He backed away hoping to remain unnoticed. He backed right into a wall which he was unaware doubled as some kind of control panel that activated on his touch. The panel made a few "bleep" noises as it turned on, and the light flooded the dark hallway.

"Someone's here!" Vegeta's holographic head called.

Gohan gritted his teeth and slapped his head, a fine job at being stealth indeed…

"Who's there?! Come out this instant!" Bulma called into the hall. Gohan knew it was no use hiding and there was no getting around this so he slowly walked out from the darkness. Bulma's eyes widened, "Gohan!"

Bulma found herself in quite the predicament and was going through several emotions at once. She had managed to keep the contents of this room a secret even from Trunks for the last ten years. She didn't know whether to be shocked, upset, or maybe even a little angry. She took a moment to compose herself to keep those emotions from emerging though.

"Gohan… What are you doing here?" Bulma finally asked.

Gohan gulped, "I came to your lab looking for you… I found you in time to see you walk through the big door in the lab above, so I followed you in…" Gohan hoped that would suffice for the time being.

Bulma slapped her forehead for being so careless.

"Is that… Vegeta?" Gohan pointed at the hologram.

Bulma nodded, "For the most part…"

"How?" Gohan looked up at the hologram.

"Stop staring boy!" Vegeta demanded.

Gohan turned his gaze to Bulma, "What is going on?"

Bulma looked to the floor in thought for a moment and finally decided she might as well explain all this. Gohan was a smart boy, he'd understand. "It was ten years ago that Frieza arrived on earth, the Saiyans and the Z-Fighters all went to try and stop him. In the end Frieza killed them all… Frieza used his energy to disintegrate Nappa, your uncle Raditz, and your dad to ashes. He made Vegeta watch it all and killed his body by snapping his neck. I found Vegeta there lifeless… and I was horrified by it all, I couldn't believe what had happened… I always thought Vegeta and Goku together were invincible… I was almost completely overcome with grief until the defibrillator read Vegeta was still showing signs of brain activity. I did the only thing I could to save him… I resurrected the forbidden technology developed by Dr. Willow to attach his brain to a computer. This is the result, the core computer for Capsule Underground, directly attached to the geothermal plant below us, and the remains of Vegeta's living brain tissue." Bulma turned on more light in the room to make the other computer components visible. High in the center of it all was a tank with a brain floating in it.

Gohan looked on in awe, at the sophisticated equipment that made it all up, and finally at the electrodes all attached to the still living brain. "So everything Vegeta was is still here?"

A low grumble sound was heard coming from Vegeta's holographic projection. "There was still some tissue decay that happened before the system was able to fully take over, so sometimes things come out… fuzzy… but other than that, yes," Bulma answered.

Gohan continued to look at it for a moment, "If the brain is still in tact and alive… why keep it attached to a computer? Why not have Dr. Gero make an android body for it?"

This time a growl came from the hologram and a few sparks and bubbles crackled through the brain tank. Bulma cleared her throat and the sparking stopped, "Dr. Gero… He's the only other person that knows about Vegeta being in this state, believe me we tried… but the android process just wasn't compatible with a Saiyan DNA sequence."

The look on Gohan's face saddened, "Gosh… And Gero is the _only_ one? What about Trunks?"

"You will not divulge what you have seen here today to anyone, including my son!" The hologram spoke demandingly.

Bulma shook her head, "Vegeta's pride made it in there with him, he doesn't want anyone else to see him in this _condition_ and I think it would probably cause Trunks more grief than help him also… I wouldn't want to see Trunks become obsessed in finding a way to help Vegeta like I was for so long…"

Gohan looked down at the ground, a saddened look still on his face, "Don't worry Gohan, thing's are fine this way," Bulma told him already knowing what he was feeling.

"He's alright Onna, he's not crying," the two of them both gave Vegeta a "shut up" look. "What? You think I don't remember how much of a crybaby you were when you were little?"

Gohan shook his head, "OK I believe you that he's fine."

Bulma laughed, "Come on then, I'll take you out."

Gohan nodded, "I'll see you later then Vegeta!" Gohan waved to the holographic head that made a sour look after that statement.

Bulma lead Gohan back up the dark hallway and opened the door to the lab, "So what was it you were looking for me for in the first place?" she asked him.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it…" Gohan looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear them, "After seeing you and Vegeta though, I just wanted to say even with everything that's happened you can see how much you two still love each other… it's really sweet Bulma…"

Bulma wiped another tear from her eye, "Thanks Gohan… It's hard sometimes… but that Vegeta never gives up either…"

"It makes it easier sometimes to still have him there for you when you need him doesn't it?" Gohan asked.

Bulma nodded, "It does…" she smiled.

"Then as long as that's the case, it's all worth it," Gohan smiled back, "I'm going to go have lunch, so I'll see you later!" he waved and ran back to the main hallway.

Bulma shook her head, "Just like his father…"

Gohan walked out of the dining room after devouring another Saiyan sized serving and was nice and full again. He was so content with the meal that he didn't notice who was around him until he heard, "Gohan! There you are!"

Gohan's eyes widened as he heard Trunks approaching. In a panic he looked around hoping some excuse to leave would dawn on him.

"Hey Gohan!" Trunks stopped right next to him, "What have you been doing today? I haven't seen you!"

"Oh I've been real busy! Training real hard, seeing new cool things, you know…" Gohan was audibly nervous, and Trunks picked up on it.

"OK… so what are you doing now?"

"Oh I've still got lots to do, so I better get to them! I'll see you later then Trunks!" Gohan waved and started to walk off.

"Hold up, what kind of stuff are you still going to do?" Trunks stopped him.

"Umm… I was uhhh… going to go train some more right now," perfect excuse Gohan thought.

"Oh great! I'll come with you!" Crap…

"There's no need really! I'm sure you'd much rather train at higher gravity levels than I can anyway," Gohan tried to sound convincing but wasn't working.

Trunks was beginning to have enough of these antics, "No really, any setting would be fine for me right now."

"Oh well… ummm…" Gohan mentally slapped himself as this path of excuses had reached a dead end.

Trunks grabbed Gohan by the shoulder, "Come here."

"Huh?" Gohan was confused as he was being dragged back through the residential wing and towards Trunks' room. Trunks opened the door, and pulled Gohan inside, "Trunks wait!"

Trunks shut the door behind them, took a moment to look Gohan over, and finally sighed, "Gohan… Have you been… _avoiding_ me today?"

Gohan couldn't make eye contact with Trunks, "I…"

"Just tell me Gohan…" Gohan still looked to the floor, closed his eyes and nodded. Trunks sighed, "…Why? Is it because of yesterday?"

"It's… well… you see…" Gohan stammered.

Trunks fell to his knees in front of Gohan, "Gohan… I told you no matter what… I don't want to stop being your friend, even if you never return the feelings I have for you that's fine with me… I just don't want you to stay away from me completely…" Trunks eyes were almost welling up, he looked very hurt. Gohan's gaze was finally focused on Trunks face. That hurt look… it hurt him too to see Trunks like that.

"Trunks… I… I…"

Trunks was quiet, waiting, "What Gohan?"

Finally Gohan broke… All the thoughts he'd been subduing came rushing to the surface all at once. He fell onto Trunks and started crying onto him, "Gohan?" Trunks whispered softly.

"I want to love you Trunks! I want to so bad… But…" he sniffed a little, then all at once released the horrible thoughts plaguing his mind to Trunks, "Every person I've ever loved… they're all gone Trunks! Frieza burned my dad to ashes! My mom screamed in pain for hours before she died and there was nothing I could do to help her at all! The people I admire and get close to end up never coming back…! I don't think I could take going through that again…"

Trunks held Gohan tighter to him as Gohan continued his crying. Trunks knew Gohan had already lost both his parents, and he had no clue how many friends he may have lost on the street…

Finally he held Gohan out from him so he could look into his tear stained face, "Gohan listen to me! Right here and now I promise you… I will forever do my best to make sure nothing ever happens to either of us! I'll train even harder than before and I'll see to it that I can defend us from _anything_!"

A few more tears escaped Gohan's eyes, he understood this wasn't a false promise that _nothing_ would ever happen to him, but that he would always do his best to try.

As Gohan stared into Trunks face after that promise, he realized it whether he wanted to admit it or not… he was in love with Trunks. He continued to just stare into Trunks eyes, neither said anything.

Everything was silent for a long while. Trunks waited patiently as Gohan was obviously in the middle of a big mental debate. Finally a soft smile came over Gohan, he leaned into Trunks and whispered into his ear, "Then seal your promise with a kiss." A shiver ran down Trunks spine as they wrapped their arms around the other and locked their lips together in a passionate kiss that spoke beyond desire. After a few moments when they separated from the kiss, Gohan rested his head on Trunks' chest, "I love you Trunks…"

A tear fell from Trunks' eye, "I love you too Gohan… forever…"

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	7. Faint

Dragon Ball Z

Tourniquet Divine

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Faint**

* * *

Trunks had Gohan pinned to the floor and was kissing him feverishly. Trunks' lips sucked on spots of Gohan's neck that elicited the most wonderful moans from the boy's mouth. Trunks removed his lips from Gohan's just long enough to slide the boy's shirt up over his head.

As soon as his shirt was off, Gohan took Trunks by surprise by flipping them around, pinning Trunks down and pulling his shirt off. As soon as Gohan had the article off, his lips went to Trunks' throat, imitating the same sucking pattern Trunks had used on him.

Trunks was certainly surprised, but definitely not disappointed. The last time he'd been with Gohan in the bathroom Gohan had been so submissive. Gohan kissed Trunks on the lips, taking command of the kiss this time, exploring Trunks mouth with his tongue. Throughout the kiss, Gohan's hand slowly worked the belt, button, and zipper to Trunks' pants.

They separated from their kiss, and Gohan slowly started to sink down Trunks' body, trailing his entire course with his wet tongue. Trunks couldn't help but gasp as Gohan's tongue touched a nipple. First his tongue just flicked at it, then his tongue wrapped around it as his mouth came closer until his lips were able to enclose around it entirely. Trunks body began to spasm as Gohan continued on to the other one.

Trunks' mind was growing hazy when he finally regained control, flipping things over again, and regaining the top position. Before Gohan could protest, Trunks moved in to ravish Gohan's chest.

Gohan began to pant as Trunks played with his nipples. Trunks kept one hand on Gohan's chest as the other moved around his body, slipping Gohan's socks off one by one, then all at once he pulled Gohan's pants and boxers off at the same time, fully exposing the boy to his view.

Trunks grabbed the boy by the balls and gave him a light squeeze, getting yet another moan to escape from Gohan's lips, "You're so beautiful Gohan…"

Gohan began to blush as he looked over Trunks, finally gaining the courage to speak, "Trunks… please I want to see you… this is the second time you've seen me now, let me see you too."

Trunks smiled and leaned back off of Gohan who took his queue to move in between Trunks legs and pulled the remainder of his clothes off. Gohan gasped as Trunks hard length escaped its' imprisonment. Trunks' was a few inches longer and a bit thicker than his own, which made it seem much bigger. Gohan continued pulling Trunks clothes off until he was completely naked just like him. Gohan continued staring at Trunks large cock. His hand tentatively reached out, a finger touched the head and slid down the side of the shaft. Trunks breath hitched as he took in a gasp.

Gohan looked up to watch the expression on Trunks face as his hand continued to slide up and down Trunks' member. Trunks couldn't believe how good just Gohan's hand felt. He opened an eye and watched Gohan work him. It was getting him excited but he couldn't let this end now.

A few minutes later Trunks grabbed Gohan by the shoulders and laid him back on the floor. He spread Gohan's legs apart and sat between them. At first Gohan thought this was it until instead Trunks grabbed his tail. Gohan's eyes widened as his second most sensitive appendage was laid out between his legs. Trunks hands slowly caressed Gohan's tail, rubbing it up and down. Rubbing it down felt really good, and the upward rubs sent shivers up his spine.

Trunks decided to roll Gohan over and put him up on all fours. He held the boy's tail in his hand and gently squeezed, not enough to cause pain, but enough to send a tantalizing shock up Gohan's spine and make him moan loudly. He continued this treatment of Gohan's tail until eventually the boy's arms gave out and he lied there with his butt sticking in the air.

Trunks smiled to himself and caressed Gohan's cheeks displayed before him with one hand while still massaging his tail with the other. He gave each cheek a firm squeeze, causing Gohan to continue moaning and panting.

Trunks noticed Gohan's entire body was beginning to shine with a layer of sweat building over him. Trunks leaned down onto Gohan's back, the shaft of his cock nestled inside Gohan's butt crack, his arms wrapped around Gohan's chest, his lips and tongue suckled Gohan's ear.

Trunks started a dry humping rhythm, sliding himself up and down Gohan's crevice. One of his hands he kept firmly on Gohan's chest, his other snaked down and began to fondle the boy's sex tool.

Trunks had to admit Gohan was a pretty good size too, though he hadn't seen many naked men in his lifetime, he knew Gohan was above average in the tool department.

Trunks lifted Gohan off the floor, into his arms, and carried him into the bedroom. He laid Gohan on the bed in the middle of his fifty-some pillows. He reached into the nightstand drawer by the bed and pulled out the bottle of lube he sometimes used to masturbate with. He poured a fair amount onto his hand and began to spread it over Gohan's engorged member.

Trunks' hand continued to stroke Gohan's dick, slowly driving Gohan crazy with pleasure. Gohan's hand reached up to Trunks' shoulders, he pulled himself up to a sitting position, wrapped his legs around Trunks waist, and his arm around his neck. In a near panic Gohan was humping his penis into Trunks' stomach. Trunks smiled to himself for getting Gohan this worked up into it.

Gohan kissed Trunks' lips again before he halted his assault on Trunks' abdomen. He slid down Trunks body again until his face was buried in Trunks' crotch. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and started taking as much as he could in. Trunks tilted Gohan's head up until he could make eye contact with him, "Gohan… Don't force yourself to do more than you can, if you feel like you're going to choke then back off of it, ok?"

Gohan nodded as best he could and went back sucking Trunks off. His tongue kept swirling around the head of Trunks' dick while he made slurpy sucking noises. Trunks hands brushed through Gohan's raven black hair. He had to restrain himself from bucking hard into Gohan's hot mouth.

Gohan slowly took more and more in until the head of Trunks' cock reached the entrance to his throat. He stayed like that for a moment wondering if he should push himself further. He finally decided to be adventurous and willed his throat to open up for Trunks dick. At first Gohan started gagging, nearly choking, his mouth dripped saliva out of reflex, and this only served to lube Trunks' better. Gohan concentrated on not gagging and letting Trunks member pass, and after a few more attempts it worked.

There was a slight pop as Trunks' head entered Gohan's throat and Gohan lowered his head even further.

Trunks eyes opened wide, "OH KAMI! Gohan!"

A few seconds later Gohan felt his nose touch Trunks' pubic patch. He pushed a little harder and buried his face in it. He had done it, he had Trunks' entire length in his mouth on the first try. Gohan was actually pretty proud of himself.

Trunks was floating on another world, the swallowing muscles in Gohan's throat were playing wonders on his dick, he'd never felt _anything_ like this before. By the time Gohan got to bobbing his head up and down, Trunks was already almost gone. Gohan moaned around Trunks member and noticed he got even more reaction out of him so he kept it up.

Trunks couldn't take it anymore, with his hands behind Gohan's head, he started pumping in and out the boy's throat. Gohan took it without protest, knowing what was coming he prepared himself.

"Gohan! I'm cumming!" Trunks yelled. His eyes squeezed shut and he pushed himself as deep into Gohan's throat as he could as he let loose his load. Trunks spurted globs of spunk down Gohan's throat and into his mouth. Gohan wasn't prepared for the amount of it that Trunks was shooting, and soon had it dripping out of his mouth. As Gohan continued to suck and swallow he realized he liked the taste of Trunks' sperm, It was thick, slightly tart, but just had something to it that made it enjoyable.

Trunks' climax approached its end and he pulled out of Gohan's mouth and settled next to him in the bed. Gohan's hand immediately dived to his own dick, and he began to furiously jack himself off. Trunks laughed to himself as he reached down and cupped Gohan's balls, caressing them and slowly rising up to meet Gohan's fast moving hand. Trunks realized Gohan was still lubed up right there and pushed Gohan's hand off to take its place with his own.

Trunks pushed some of his super speed into his hand movements, his hand becoming a blur as it stroked Gohan up and down. Gohan's eyes widened as he stared at what Trunks was doing before shutting his eyes tight and residing to buck in Trunks' hand and moan.

Trunks reached over with his other hand and pushed a finger inside Gohan's hole. That was all it took to push Gohan over the edge, his entire body shook, his dick pulsed and launched streams of his own spunk across his body, some of it hitting his face, the rest of it collecting on his chest and stomach.

Trunks looked down at Gohan covered in cum and believed nothing could ever possibly match this in looking sexy. He leaned over Gohan and started cleaning him up with his tongue. Gohan's breath hitched as Trunks worked up his stomach, chest, neck, and finally his face with his tongue. The play was exciting him again.

As Trunks finished up, he looked down into Gohan's obsidian eyes, "Are you ready?" he asked softly.

Gohan gulped and nodded, "Yeah…" he breathed deeply.

Trunks smiled and kissed him again as he reached for the lube. Trunks coated his fingers with a generous amount of the stuff, and moved his hand down between Gohan's spreading legs. At first he just rubbed Gohan's opening, spreading the goop all along his entrance. Gohan squeezed his eyes shut and gave into the sensation, trying to sink further into Trunks' bed.

After teasing Gohan with several more minutes of soft probing, Trunks took the next step and plunged a finger inside. Gohan gasped at the initial intrusion and to the odd feeling of having something pushing into him. He squirmed a little trying to adjust himself to Trunks' hand. Trunks thought the look was priceless.

After Gohan adjusted, Trunks began pumping his finger in and out of him a few times until the second finger was added. Gohan gritted his teeth, feeling a little more pain than he was expecting. Trunks watched over him with concern and continued to stretch him as carefully as possible. His fingers began a scissor movement inside Gohan.

Without warning, two arms reached up around Trunks' neck and pulled him down in near super speed. By the time Trunks got his bearings back, he realized Gohan's eyes were incredibly wide. "Gohan?" he asked.

Gohan panted looking confused for a minute, "I think…" he took another breath, "I think you touched it…"

Trunks smiled to himself, "A little sensitive are we?"

Gohan scowled at Trunks' cocky grin, "Just keep going will ya?"

Trunks chuckled and continued to finger Gohan. He tried aiming for that spot again as he wedged his fingers in and out of the boy beneath him. Gohan shuddered every time Trunks' fingers grazed over that severely tender spot.

Gohan's eyes squeezed shut as a third finger was inserted into him. Gohan gripped Trunks shoulders tight as the older boy sensually massaged him from the inside.

The moment came that Trunks felt Gohan was stretched enough to accept him, "You sure you're ready for this Gohan?"

Gohan didn't bother opening his eyes, only nodding he pleaded, "Please…"

Trunks positioned himself carefully between Gohan's legs. After applying sufficient lube to his steel erection he pushed it up against Gohan's entrance. He looked down at Gohan's face which told him that he was bracing for the upcoming shock. Trunks leaned in and captured Gohan's lips, stealing his attention away from what was to come. Gohan gave into the kiss, and returned it passionately as Trunks took the opportunity to take the biggest plunge yet.

The head of Trunks' dick popped inside Gohan's anal muscle and Gohan made a grunt sound into Trunks' mouth. Slowly Trunks eased his length into Gohan, passing through millimeter by millimeter. It took a lot more willpower than Gohan was expecting to not try and clamp his muscles around the intruder to prevent further access.

Gohan broke the kiss with a slight hissing sound after Trunks pushed a little further in. "Are you OK?" Trunks asked concerned, he definitely didn't want to hurt Gohan.

"Yeah… just keep going slow, k?" Gohan shut his eyes and tried to concentrate harder.

To make things easier, Trunks lifted Gohan's legs up, positioning them around his shoulders to open Gohan up a little more. Trunks felt the tenseness leave Gohan and pushed the rest of the way in.

Gohan let out a shout, "KAMI-SAMA!" Trunks hit that spot again at the same time his cock was forcing him open. This mixture of extreme pleasure and splitting pain made Gohan's eyes tear. Gohan did his best to try and control his breathing with all these sensations coursing through his body.

Trunks watched him with concern for a bit longer before leaning in and licking Gohan's cheek, slowly lapping up to nip at his ear. He whispered, "How is it?"

"I just need to get used to it I guess…" Gohan wriggled his bottom a little and hissed, "It does hurt a little, but it feels real good too… Keep going Trunks."

Trunks nodded and started sliding out. He pulled his dick out to the head, and slowly pushed back in. Gohan was still hissing for a few more thrusts before his body accepted Trunks' dick a little easier.

If Trunks didn't care about Gohan as much as he did he was sure there would be no way he'd be able to control himself like this. The pleasure emanating from such a warm tightness surrounding his dick was driving him crazy with the desire to lose himself to abandon and fuck the boy beneath him mercilessly.

Gohan's eyes shut and he started to simply enjoy himself. Trunks saw the look of confliction leave Gohan's face and picked up the pace. Gohan's legs slid off Trunks' shoulders and wrapped around his torso, keeping Trunks close to him. Their lips locked again and their bodies rubbed against each other. It was the first time for either of them to experience the sensation of bare flesh against bare flesh.

Trunks picked up the pace again, thrusting harder into Gohan who only grunted in pleasure now beneath him. Eventually Trunks was pumping into Gohan so hard that Gohan's head was banging against the headboard.

Trunks repositioned their bodies lower on the bed and was able to put a pillow on top of Gohan's head to keep from bruising his scalp. Gohan had been watching him intently as he moved things around onn re-read and edited by the author in preparation for continuation and completion. I know scary huh (O_o) the bed to make their sex easier. Trunks noticed Gohan wasn't concentrating and pinched both of his nipples hard to get his mind back where it was supposed to be.

One of Trunks' hands snaked down from Gohan's nipple to his dripping erection. His hand encircled the shaft of Gohan's dick and squeezed causing Gohan to let out a loud moan. He started jacking Gohan in time with his thrusts into his ass and only caused the boy to moan louder.

After realizing the walls of this place were soundproof and that there really was no reason to be quiet, Trunks' joined in moaning his pleasure out to Gohan as well. Their speed picked up again and the moans got even louder.

Without warning they each looked into the other's eyes and the moaning stopped. Their eyes all hazed over as they stared into each other. Gohan's arms were lightly draped on Trunks' shoulders as Trunks began to lower himself onto Gohan. Even as they moved, their sex momentum never faltered. They were each so close now.

Trunks face moved to rest on Gohan's shoulder, Gohan's eyes still stared straight up with a heavy haze set over them. Trunks shoved his length hard and far into Gohan and began to unleash his essence inside as he squeezed Gohan's erection which began to cum over both of them. Gohan's eyes widened further, not just from the incredible orgasm he just experienced, or from the throb of sensations flooding his rear, but from the teeth that were sinking into the base of his neck.

Gohan felt his life force being pulled into that one spot on his neck, it was all being offered to Trunks. Gohan's body felt like a rag doll to him, he couldn't move his limbs at all; he could only lay there and allow Trunks to continue.

Trunks finally backed off of Gohan's throat, he stared at the mark he made for a moment realizing he had been the one that caused it. He was ready to apologize for not knowing what came over him when Gohan shot up and his teeth sunk into the opposite side of Trunks throat.

The sensation that flooded Trunks next was a pleasure equaling that of the orgasm he had just experienced. Trunks shut his eyes and sank into the feeling, falling almost limp onto Gohan as the boy below him sucked on the wound he inflicted as if he were draining his blood.

Meanwhile several hundred feet below, "And with that adjustment they should be ready!" Bulma smiled to herself for getting the new sensors operating ahead of schedule.

The Vegeta head made a faint grunt of approval.

"Why don't you test them out to see how they work? See if you can locate Gohan or Trunks!" Bulma suggested eagerly.

"Alright…" The Vegeta head closed its eyes and looked as if he was concentrating. "I think I can sense them…"

"Hurray! What else can you tell?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta's head made an interesting quiver motion, and then one eye slowly opened and looked oddly at Bulma.

"What is it?" Bulma asked concerned that something might be wrong.

The eye closed again in concentration, but soon the entire head shook again.

"Is something wrong?" Bulma asked growing more concerned.

"I don't know…" Vegeta said.

"Well what are you sensing?" Bulma looked over the settings again to make sure they were set up appropriately.

"I don't think you want to know…" Vegeta's eye twitched.

"Well I think you should tell me so I can see if something's wrong…" Bulma was cut off right before she could finish.

"Trust me Onna!" Vegeta paused for a moment, "I shouldn't say what I'm sensing right now… give me a different subject…"

Bulma just stared strangely at Vegeta.

Gohan licked the sweet copper fluid from his teeth as he leaned back away from Trunks just so Trunks could collapse on top of him. They were both still breathing hard, Gohan could feel Trunks exiting him ever so slowly. "What just happened?" Gohan finally asked.

Trunks slowly picked his head up and looked down at Gohan where he had bitten him, "I'm not sure…" he said honestly.

"I have no clue what I was doing… but wow…" Gohan exhaled as he spoke.

"Yeah… no kidding…" Trunks licked the underside of Gohan's neck again and just cuddled tight against him.

Gohan sighed in contentment; he never thought his life could get this good. He stared up at the ceiling praying to any god that would listen to let him stay this way…

The two slowly drifted off to sleep naked and comfortable soaking in the other's warmth amongst the pillows and sheets of Trunks' bed.

Early the next morning Gohan and Trunks were already standing outside the gravity chamber. Trunks had woken Gohan up early, gotten him showered and seemed to be rushing him over to train. Gohan wasn't sure why Trunks seemed so excited.

Once Trunks entered the code, the door opened and the two walked inside. As soon as the door shut Gohan started stretching. He was still sore from the night before but he was doing his best not to let it show.

"Hey Gohan, this time I'm going to turn it up even higher than the last time, OK?" Trunks warned his smaller friend.

Gohan was bending backwards getting all of his muscles to loosen up, "Sounds good, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking sixty…" Trunks wanted to make sure that would be OK with Gohan first.

"We were at… fifty last time? Yeah sixty should be fine..." Gohan gave the thumbs up so Trunks set the controls.

The gravitron machine started making its usual humming sound and then the hue of the room turned red as the gravity set in. The looks on both demi-saiyan's faces immediately became more strained.

Trunks cracked a grin first as he flexed in the intense gravity to show that he was fine here. Gohan shook his head and assumed one of his stances from before. Trunks gave him a little bit to get more used to the gravity before setting his plans into action.

Gohan was balancing on one leg when Trunks walked right up to him and tapped him on the forehead. Gohan made an unusual "huh?" sound before falling backwards onto the floor with a loud "thud!"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head that hit the floor pretty hard when a second later he found himself pinned to the floor. Gohan looked up into Trunks face which had a most mischievous grin to it.

"Wait…" Gohan looked into Trunks' eyes making sure he saw what he thought he was seeing," We can't! Not in here Trunks!" Gohan looked up shocked at Trunks.

"And why not? Can you think of a better way to train to get used to the gravity?" Trunks raised his eyebrows suggestively to Gohan.

"But… but!" Before Gohan could protest any further, his shirt was being pulled off. The fabric now weighing so much more than usual stuck to Gohan's face as it was being pulled over, it barely got over his mouth when Trunks started to kiss him. Gohan's head from his nose up, along with his arms were still stuck inside the shirt as Trunks continued ravishing his mouth and body.

As Trunks tongue continued its exploration of Gohan's mouth, Trunks shifted his weight onto his left hand so that his right could touch Gohan's torso.

Gohan couldn't resist the intense sensations he was going through. The mouth pressed up to his so tightly, and the hand running along his stomach held so much pressure due to the gravity. The hand continued across his stomach, up his chest, and under his arm. He shuddered as Trunks lips departed from his own, and he was finally able to shake his head free of his shirt to look up at the one being so tender to him.

Trunks chuckled watching Gohan struggle with his arms still wrapped above his head, he knew it was difficult to maneuver like that and not just tear the thing apart. Once Gohan was free of his shirt, he pushed Trunks off of him and to the side. Gohan pushed himself to get on top of Trunks this time but didn't compensate for all the additional gravity and ended up falling on top of Trunks who let out an "umph!"

Gohan regained his balance quickly and looked over Trunks to make sure he didn't hurt him, but Trunks was only laughing. Gohan playfully punched his arm but joined in the chuckling.

Gohan sat Trunks up enough to pull off his black muscle shirt before pushing him back to the ground. Gohan slowly lowered himself onto Trunks to let his head rest on his friend's bare chest.

Having all of Gohan's weight on him did make it a little hard for Trunks to breath, but he wasn't about to complain. This was a type of closeness he'd never experienced before, and it was like the gravity was only further pushing them together.

After enjoying a few minutes of just being this close to Trunks, Gohan reached out with his tongue to steal a taste. He lifted himself off Trunks a little and licked down the center line of Trunks chest, down his stomach, and stopped at his pants line. Gohan sat up and moved down to pull off Trunks' shoes. From his shoes he went back up to the waist and pulled the pants open, sliding them as well as Trunks' trunks all the way off.

Trunks hissed as he was exposed to the air around them. He lifted his head to watch Gohan as he worked. Gohan looked right into Trunks' eyes and gave him an evil grin. At first Trunks was worried until Gohan lowered himself between his legs and Gohan's tongue reached out to touch his scrotum. Trunks let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as Gohan's tongue worked all around his sack. Gohan opened his mouth and took a ball inside, softly suckling around it. Gohan's mouth moved even further down licking at the hidden flesh behind the scrotum. It was practically a chore to move Trunks' nuts out of the way with his tongue in this gravity.

Lifting out from between Trunks legs, Gohan set himself above Trunk's crotch area. Slowly he lowered himself and took Trunks' dick into his mouth. Lower and lower Gohan sank until he nearly had the entire thing in his mouth and throat. He started bobbing up and down working up a rhythm while making low noises from deep in his throat, further stimulating Trunks' erection. Gohan was almost doing pushups over Trunks when he decided he didn't want to push Trunks over quite yet, so he let up and rolled off of Trunks taking a break while lying next to him.

Trunks looked over at Gohan a little confused, but Gohan just smiled back in mock innocence. Trunks was about to give a nasty scowl when one of Gohan's hands reached for one of Trunks' and guided it back over to him. Gohan placed the hand right on top of his clothed erection. Trunks swallowed hard as Gohan pushed down onto Trunks' hand and pushed his hips up against it.

The look on Gohan's face became near wicked as he lifted Trunks' hand and maneuvered it under his shorts to put it in direct contact with his hardon. The next look to cross Gohan's face was blissful as Trunks' finger caressed up and down his shaft.

Gohan toed off his shoes and pushed his pants down and off, leaving himself clad only in a pair of light blue shorts. Trunks opened the fly in the middle and pushed Gohan's dick out through it making it stand straight out. Trunks pulled back on it a little further until Gohan made a slight "ow" and then, "Careful, it doesn't bend that far back you know!"

Trunks laughed and stroked Gohan up and down a few times real quickly, "Sorry Koi."

The grin on Gohan's face told him that all was forgiven as more waves of pleasure coursed through the boy's body. As Trunks continued to just gently stroke Gohan, he could swear he heard the boy actually start to purr.

Gohan rolled over, giving his back to Trunks and then scooting into him. Trunks arm remained draped over Gohan's side and continued stroking his erection. Gohan pressed himself tighter against Trunks' body, taking special care to grind his bum into Trunks' hardon. Trunks breath began to come in more labored and Gohan could feel the hot breath hitting the back of his neck.

Gohan turned around to face Trunks and gave him a small peck on the lips, "It's getting warm in here huh?" Gohan said as he brushed the sweat from his brow. Trunks only nodded as Gohan pulled off his last article of clothing. With that out of the way he pushed Trunks onto his back and straddled his hips. Gohan spent a moment licking the sweat from Trunks face before moving back to get things serious.

Trunks' eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. Gohan positioned Trunks dick straight up and slowly lowered himself onto it. While fighting gravity, Gohan did his best to not completely impale himself on Trunks' dick. Trunks hands went to Gohan's hips to offer him more support. Slowly Gohan lowered himself taking all of Trunks' length inside him. Gohan looked down at Trunks giving him another feral grin before he moved himself back up, and then down again. He built up a pace and started riding Trunks faster.

Trunks shut his eyes giving into the sensation surrounding his hard length. He resided to letting himself lie there and not do anything this round; besides, Gohan seemed to be doing just fine on his own.

Gohan watched Trunks' face with heightened interest. He noticed the look he had on would contort every so often. Gohan started moving in different ways or twisting to see if he could make it contort even more. When he clamped his muscles down on Trunks' erection he noticed his mouth open and a look of ecstasy wash over his face. He tried that a few more times but figured out he would be really sore if he kept that up. Instead he picked up the speed.

Trunks started groaning loud as he did his best to hold himself back from spilling his load. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer if Gohan kept this up, "Gohan… you… oh kami… Gohan… you're gonna make me…"

"Cum?" Gohan asked.

Trunks nodded in response.

"Give it to me Trunks! Go ahead and cum," Gohan leaned closer to Trunks head and licked his lips as he spoke.

"When did you get so naughty?" Trunks opened one eye and watched Gohan continue to work.

"How do you know I haven't always been like this?" Gohan smirked.

Trunks gave him a sly grin back, "I know."

Gohan shook his head and worked harder. Within moments Trunks was grunting louder, then Trunks hands clamped onto Gohan's thighs as he pushed himself up into Gohan as deep as he could. Gohan felt Trunks dick burying itself inside him and then spurting its' load. Gohan couldn't help the tingly feeling that coursed through his body making him twinge in delight all over.

Trunks let out a deep breath as his orgasm subsided. "You like that?" he heard from above him before opening his eyes again.

"You have no idea…" Trunks rubbed his hands around Gohan's thighs and just looked into his happy eyes. Trunks wondered if Gohan knew just how much joy it brought him to see that look on his face; he had been so worried Gohan's shell was too thick to crack only days earlier.

"So what's next?" Gohan asked trying to hide how excited he was. Trunks' cock popped out of Gohan and he scooted himself out from under him. Without saying anything, Trunks tapped Gohan again on the head, and again Gohan fell over backwards.

"Looks like you still need training," Trunks smirked down at him while Gohan scowled back.

"What kind of training you have in mind oh great master?" Gohan said as his scowl turned into one of his feral grins.

"I'm going to have to observe to make certain you've grasped training at this intensity." Trunks look became almost serious.

Gohan's head fell lopsided, "Huh?"

"You're going to have to masturbate and prove you've mastered the gravity." Gohan shook his head with an expression that just read 'I should have known.' Trunks rummaged through his pocket's on his discarded clothes before pulling out a tube, "Here," he tossed it to Gohan.

Gohan looked down at it, "You had lube all this time?"

"Preparation is a lesson you'd take well to learn," Trunks grin widened.

"Great, but we could have used this like ten minutes ago, why now?" Gohan looked honestly confused and Trunks was loving it.

"I want you to use it to caress yourself… all over…" Trunks said the last part in a much deeper low tone voice that sent shivers down Gohan's spine.

Gohan looked down at the tube, and back up at Trunks for a moment before a wicked half smile crossed his face and he squeezed the gel out onto his hand. He had a lot running through his mind. He'd never jacked off blatantly in front of someone before, and honestly he was a little nervous. He didn't want to look dumb. But the thought of Trunks watch him was also exciting.

Still on his knees, Gohan sat on his haunches; his legs spread open enough for Trunks to get a good look at him. With the lube in the palm of his left hand, he reached between his legs and cupped his balls. His right hand went behind him to support his weight so he could lean back. He spent a few moments just massaging his balls, as he squeezed a little tighter so too would his eyes squeeze shut.

Trunks laid in front of Gohan and just watched. It was hard enough to suppress the urge to reach out and touch him, but just watching was already so exciting to him. He wasn't sure if he was going to have to join him in pleasuring himself in a few minutes if this kept up.

Gohan's hand finally moved up from his scrotum up his length, gently squeezing at several segments along the path up. He repositioned himself so that his weight sat primarily on his right leg, and his left knee came up. He took some more of the lube and coated his other hand in the stuff. His left hand went back to his dick and started slowly stroking it while his right started feeling his chest and stomach.

After a few more strokes of his dick a soft moan finally escaped Gohan's lips. He had to admit it felt a lot different with lube than without. His hand began to move a little faster, while he pinched his own nipple with the other. Gohan let out a deeper grunt and slowly fell to his right. His right hand moved from his chest down to his thigh, caressing his leg for a moment before moving between his legs and running fingers back and forth from his crack along his taint all the while leaving a slick shiny trail of oil along his body. Gohan's left hand never stopped stroking his length.

Trunks took in a hitched breath as he saw Gohan's finger push into his own hole, a little bit of the cum he had just pumped into him spilled out as he did. Gohan's moans became faster and higher pitched, still Trunks continued to do nothing but watch.

Gohan rolled onto his back, his left hand moving up to his chest, and his right immediately taking its place on his dick. His stroking became faster and more determined. "Ahhhh, Trunks!" Gohan called out as his hips started bucking into his hand.

Trunks own breathing was becoming labored. His own dick reawakened and throbbing.

Gohan's hips bucked madly off the floor, his hand moving at an incredible speed, and his other pushing harder at tender spots. Gohan knew he was close to orgasm, he couldn't stop though, it felt so good. He bucked hard into his hand while nearly screaming and his cum shot from his dick splattering on his own face and chest and down his belly.

Trunks couldn't take it any longer. He jumped up from where he was lying, ran over to Gohan and grabbed the boy's head. Gohan's eyes shot open in surprised as he was lifted into a semi-seated position and a dick was shoved into his mouth. Trunks started pumping his dick into Gohan's mouth wildly.

Gohan's eyes shut and he inwardly smiled to himself knowing he must have done something right to get Trunks worked up like this.

Trunks hands kept bobbing Gohan's head up and down his dick, faster and faster. With a last hard thrust, Trunks released his essence inside Gohan's mouth. Gohan's eyes widened as his mouth started overfilling. Trunks semen began spilling over down Gohan's cheeks, and his grip on Gohan's face was still tight holding him in place. Gohan kept swallowing until Trunks dick finally stopped pulsating in his mouth. Trunks pulled out of Gohan's mouth and collapsed next to him on the floor.

They both finally tried to catch their breath. "Did I pass your teachings oh great master?" Gohan finally asked.

"Huh? Oh… yeah… black belt even…" Trunks said between breaths.

Gohan shook his head wiping his face with the back of his arm. He pulled a towel off a nearby rack to clean himself up a little better before cuddling into Trunks. "I really love you Trunks."

"So do I koi, like you wouldn't believe."

"I believe, but keep saying it anyway." Gohan smiled closing his eyes and snuggling closer to his lover.

A few hours later, Bulma was walking down the hallway after another day of tweaking with sensors and modifying other contraptions when the door to the swimming pool happened to open and her son and Gohan walked out both still wearing their swimwear. Trunks was leaning over whispering something into Gohan's ear which he was grinning about but then stopped and blushed when he noticed Bulma standing their watching them.

"What are you two talking about?"

Trunks smiled to himself and walked by his mom with a simple, "Nothing."

Gohan followed him with a, "I don't think you want to know anyway."

Bulma stood there dumbfounded for a moment staring at where the boys had walked off to before finally letting out, "Did I miss something here?" She shook it off and continued walking when the faint odor of grease reached her nostrils. A strange look passed over her face as she turned to look back at the boys walking off, but she quickly shrugged it off and kept walking.

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	8. Figure09

Dragon Ball Z

Tourniquet Divine

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Figure.09**

* * *

Bulma was above ground tinkering with an old spacecraft, looking as if she were exerting a lot of thought and effort as to why the contraption wasn't flying straight. She was in the middle of barking orders to some of the above ground subordinates when the doors to the lab flew open and several caped aliens entered and began to approach her.

'Oh shit…' was the first thought entering Bulma's mind as the leader in front, a tall orange creature with a rumpled forehead came within speaking distance.

"Professor Briefs?" it asked.

Bulma nodded, "Yes?"

"My name is Chrevfh, a general in Freiza's great army," the alien introduced itself.

"An honor to meet your acquaintance," Bulma made a quick bow, anxious to get to what this was all about.

"I realize you're busy so I shall make this brief…"

'That's a relief' Bulma thought.

"The inventions produced here at Capsule Corp. have made significant improvements to the Cold Empire's armies, and for that Capsule Corp has been granted extended operating grants as well."

"Thank you, that is good news to hear," Bulma feigned a smile.

"Also, for the new contract, operations for Capsule Corporation will be moved to Zwexia Seven for better security against outside threats."

Bulma quickly interjected, "That seems hardly necessary, we have more than enough security procedures in place here to protect our resources from any…" A raised hand cut Bulma off.

"Before you waste any more breath, this order comes directly from Frieza himself. It is imperative for the Cold Empire that none of the Capsule trade secrets fall into the hands of our enemies. Frieza will be coming to earth himself to make a public recognition of your efforts."

"Frieza is coming… here?" Bulma asked shocked.

"Yes, his Excellency is gracing you all with his presence to make known the value of your contributions to all."

Bulma fell silent for a moment, and then nodded, "I understand, we will cooperate with any needs Master Frieza may desire."

"I thought as much, that is all for now, do take care for the next two months, that is when the ceremony will take place. Security will remain your concern until then."

"Yes thank you for the information," The alien saluted Bulma who bowed in response before turning to leave with his escorts.

Bulma waited for them to leave the building before returning to what she was working on before. After an hour of mindlessly tinkering with the device she looked over to one of her closer allies and gave her a signal to take over things for a while.

Making absolutely sure no one was still in the building watching her; she opened the door to the underground and stepped inside.

Gohan and Trunks were sparring at seventy five times gravity in the training center of the base. They were both getting fast in this gravity setting, blurring around the room and nearly disappearing then colliding with the other.

The two were leaping at each other when the gravitron suddenly shut off, "Emergency Override Activated, returning to normal gravity setting." The two looked puzzled at the machine for a moment before the momentum they had built up in heightened gravity caused them to crash into each other pretty hard and they fell to the floor.

The door opened as they were still rubbing their heads, "Trunks, Gohan!" Bulma shouted running in, "…Are you two alright?"

"Fine… just how about a little more warning the next time you decide to shut the machine off… we were so not ready for that…" Trunks groaned slowly standing back up.

"So sorry guys, but I didn't have much time, and I was so lost in thought I forgot my communicator upstairs."

"Don't worry about it, but what are you doing down here at this time of day anyway Bulma?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I just got word that Frieza himself is coming to earth," the room fell deathly silent.

"What for?" Trunks finally asked coldly.

"Believe it or not, he's coming to "congratulate" Capsule Corp apparently for our contributions to the Cold Empire." Bulma stated.

"That's just sick…" Trunks shook his head.

"Oh it gets better, he also intends on moving Capsule Corp to another planet for better security," Bulma broke the news.

"Oh fuck…" Trunks let out under his breath.

"Trunks! Watch your language! Especially around Gohan."

"It's OK Bulma… I've heard a lot worse… but still, what are we going to do?"

"Yeah mom, we can't just up and move operations, and don't even think of splitting Capsule Corp up, it just wouldn't work without having all of this together the way it is."

"I know Trunks, I know!" Bulma shook her head, "I can come to just one conclusion… Frieza is forcing our hand; he'll be on earth in two months… that's when we make our move."

Again silence filled the room.

"Are you serious?" Trunks asked without any real tone to his voice. He just needed to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

Bulma nodded, "Absolutely, we have the new batteries and assault suits on our side. If we're to make a move… then it's time…"

Trunks nodded, "It's go time then…"

"We can put the current models of our suits and mechs into mass production starting immediately… the biggest problem is we don't have enough people to use it all… We have our resistance fighters… but even with the technology we've developed… we're talking a few hundred warriors against all the force Frieza will bring with him… The numbers just aren't good enough…"

Trunks gritted his teeth, "It's not hopeless! There's gotta be something we can do to help our odds."

"Umm…" The two of them turned to Gohan who looked as if he was trying to speak, "I… I might know some people willing to help."

Trunks and Bulma looked at him for a moment blinking a few times. Bulma finally replied, "Gohan, honey… It's not that we don't trust you, far from that you're the one we do trust with everything. But understand how hard it is to fully trust outsiders to what goes on here. If word got out about our underground operations it would mean the end for all of us."

"I know that, but only the most trusted… I know who needs to be left out of this. Even a few will help right?"

Trunks let a small smile out, "Yeah, it would."

Bulma sighed and nodded, "We need to just be as careful as possible, we don't want to attract attention."

"Right, then we'll get plans rolling, we need to move fast especially if we only have two months to train everyone in how to use this equipment." Trunks grinned at Gohan who gave him a weak smile in return.

Bulma turned to leave, "Then I leave the rest to you two, I need to get back up top. I want you to also pick up a suit from the lab to try out and start working with."

"Will do," Trunks reassured her.

"Be careful, OK?"

"Always!" Gohan gave her a thumbs up as she left completely.

As soon as she was gone Trunks let out a deep sigh. He was trying to cope with receiving this news so suddenly. In just two months earth would either be free of Frieza's rule… or… they'd all be dead. He looked over at Gohan and snapped himself out of it as fast as he could realizing he needed to be strong for him too.

"Come on Gohan, let's go get tailored up for the latest assault suit." Trunks gave Gohan a confident smile.

"Sure…" Gohan actually wasn't too sure about what an assault suit even was.

Down at the bottom lab Trunks lead Gohan around to the eastern side of the lab area where a large compression chamber was sealed with a few scientists working around it.

"Trunks," one of them acknowledged, "Your mother sent word that this is the model to be mass produced already."

"Good, then we're each going to need one," Trunks informed her.

"They're actually one size fits all, they've been tested to stretch to gigantic proportions and still easily compress back to their normal size," The chamber opened with a hiss of air sound and the woman pulled out two cases. She handed both Gohan and Trunks a case, "Why don't you try them on anyway, you can change in the room right over there," she pointed a booth set up nearby.

"Thanks," Trunks motioned for Gohan to follow him into the room.

Once inside they opened up the cases. Inside was a garment unlike anything Gohan had ever seen before. His was really dark blue and appeared to be a complete body suit. Gohan looked it over and was getting a little confused that it looked to be about half his size, "They stretch remember?" Trunks answered preempting his question. "They still fit pretty skin tight," Trunks was stripping off his clothes down to the buff before putting the suit on.

Gohan followed Trunks' example and pulled off his training clothes. Even under the circumstances Trunks couldn't help but watch Gohan undress. Gohan fit himself into the stretchy body suit, taking a moment to squeeze through the sleeves while jumping around a little trying to get it on right. Trunks chuckled a little while getting his black suit on with much less frustration. "It gets easier once you realize you don't have to go through all that."

"You've worn these before?" Gohan asked.

"Earlier versions of them, the original armor actually came with our parents when they arrived from outer space, these have been superbly modified from those though. You can barely tell they're based off of those anymore."

Gohan finally got his body suit on all the way and noticed it even had a sleeve for his tail. Trunks looked over how the suit clung to the skin of his thin yet muscled body. "Now… what?" Gohan asked looking up at Trunks noticing he had been staring at him. A smirk came across Gohan's face as he looked down at the tight suit he was wearing, "Like what you see huh?" He turned and showed off the suit more.

"Uh-huh," Trunks smiled, "but anyway, there's more in the case still."

Gohan checked the case again and noticed there were multiple drawer layers that pulled out exposing more armor pieces under them. He pulled out boots, gloves, a belt, and what looked like a chest armor piece. Gohan looked down at his gloves and boots after putting them on, they actually made his feet, lower legs, and forearms look bigger. The belt had some kind of pad on it, the armor had a strange round slot on the inside. Gohan almost would have missed something else inside the case as it was covered by a layer of vinyl fabric. It was small and round, but as he picked it up, the pressure caused it to grow revealing it to be a matching helmet with visor. "Whoa…"

After putting everything on, Gohan looked over himself in the mirror. He really almost felt like a superhero in this outfit, kind of like the Flash but with darker colors.

"You're still missing something," Trunks motioned to the case again. Gohan looked and saw there was actually a pocket on the lid of the case. Inside there was a thin metallic cylinder. Gohan looked over it a little before returning his gaze to Trunks. "That's the GX-3200."

"The battery you were talking about before?" Trunks nodded, "How does it work?"

"Did you see the round slot inside your armor?" Gohan nodded, "Plug it in!"

Gohan pulled his armor forward and slid the battery underneath and fit it into the slot. He felt a slight tingle, but nothing much.

Gohan looked confused, "Now what?"

Trunks walked over to him, "If I know this thing right, you activate it by pressing this," Trunks rubbed his finger along the pad on the belt. Gohan's armor began to resonate energy patterns from the armor's center all the way across the suit. Gohan looked down at his hands which were glowing with the suits power.

"Wow…"

Trunk agreed, these suits were pretty cool, he activated his belt and the energy patterns on his suit did the same thing. "Try powering up?"

"Sure," Gohan lowered his stance and started calling out his power. His Chi started building around him, and immediately Trunks noticed a difference. For one, even the color of Gohan's aura pattern changed. Gohan started glowing a bright red, and as the energy continued to build he found it challenging to keep his power in check enough to stop the room from collapsing around them. Trunks powered up the same way and a bright red aura surrounded him also. "These things are pretty cool, it's so easy to move…" Gohan changed stances and hopped around a bit.

"The helmet also has a built in scouter function, but it's still not as good as being able to sense your enemies naturally. From what my mom told me the suits even generate a nullification field which cancels out energy blasts directed at you which fall between certain power levels and energy frequencies! It's nice to know you don't even have to worry about energy blasts from the small fries at all. The battery also transfers power to you through the suit which is why our chi is so different like this. It adds its power to our own and amplifies the users own potential which still means the stronger you are, the stronger the suit can make you."

Gohan took it all in. He clenched his fist and watched the static build up around his hand and arm, "This is great, and anyone can use these suits then…"

"Just about," Trunks thought, "as long as the suit meets their basic anatomy shape, you know like how they custom made these suits with a tail sleeve for us."

Gohan wrapped his tail under his belt, "I see."

"We'll be training a little in these suits to get more adjusted to them for when it's time for the real battle. How about we show these off to everyone outside?" Trunks motioned to the door with his head.

Gohan gave him a thumbs up, "Sure."

They walked outside the changing booth and most of the work being done nearby came to a halt. The red glow the suits gave off with those two made the lights of the room dim. The way the power pulsed across the suit every few seconds and even how dark in color they were to begin with made them very formidable in appearance. Compared to traditional armor worn by the Cold Empire soldiers… there truly was no comparison.

One of the scientists leaned over to one of her partners and whispered, "If only they'd give up through sheer intimidation alone huh?" The other scientist could only nod.

The whispers attracted the attention of the entire lab, even Dr. Gero came over to see what was going on. His eyes widened upon seeing the two standing there and he pulled out a device from his pocket and held it in their direction. It beeped a little before giving him a reading, and he gasped, "It's no good… not if it can't beat that…" he pocketed the device again and returned to his station.

A few of the scientists, once broken from their reverie, stepped over to the two demi-Saiyans to make a few adjustments to the suits. Once they were sure the suits were configured properly to them, Gohan and Trunks returned to the booth to change back into their normal clothes.

Gohan noticed Trunks mood lifted a little since the news broke about only having two months until Frieza's arrival. After seeing what these suits were capable of, maybe he was feeling a little more confident was all Gohan could think of on the matter.

The two grabbed their cases with the armor packed neatly in them again and started to leave. On the way out Gohan was stopped by one of the scientists, "Gohan, I'm sorry but I just realized there's a setting in your belt that was left out, could I see it for a moment so I can fix it?"

"Sure," Gohan lifted the case onto the table and the person got to work on fixing the problem.

Trunks eyes shifted as he thought about something, "Shoot, we need to hurry, I forgot I was supposed to do something…"

Gohan looked at him concerned, "Well… in that case, you don't need to wait for me, how about you go take care of it, I'll wait for whatever they're doing to my belt, and we'll meet for lunch?"

Trunks smiled, "Sounds good, see you in a bit," he waved as he ran off.

Gohan waited patiently for a few more minutes before the scientist working on his belt closed the pad with a click and placed it back in the case, "OK, all done," it handed the case back to Gohan.

"Thanks," Gohan took it and started to leave the lab also.

Gohan almost made it to the door when a gruff voice stopped him, "Gohan."

He turned and saw Dr. Gero motioning for him to follow him. He looked around noticing no one paying attention to either of them, thought about it for a second, but gave into curiosity and followed the old man to a secondary lab room. Once inside, Gero shut the door so no one could hear them, "Listen to me Gohan, and tell no one of what I'm about to tell you… Do you want to help Vegeta?"

Gohan's ears perked up in hearing the name of Trunks' dad mentioned, "What do you mean? How?"

"One question at a time damn it… First let me explain that I am building Vegeta a body, an android body, but it's been difficult making one compatible with Saiyan genes. And even more difficult is making one to match a power output greater than those batteries can produce… There's no point to the android process if the power yields can't be higher than that," Gohan nodded, somewhat understanding the situation.

"So what is it that you need me to do?"

Gero scowled, "I need a specific Saiyan DNA sample."

"You mean, you need to draw my blood or something?" Gohan started to lift up the sleeve of hisshirt.

"…More specific than that I'm afraid," Gero handed Gohan a cup. Gohan took the cup and looked at it, and then gave Dr. Gero a confused look, "…Goddamn it boy, I need a semen sample!"

Gohan's cheeks flushed a little red in understanding now what he was expected to do… "Umm… where… Where should I do this at?"

"You can take a seat over there just hurry," Gero pointed to the other side of the room.

"There's not exactly much privacy over there…" Gohan mentioned.

"I won't look, just get on with it!" Dr. Gero turned his back to Gohan and he moved to the other side of the room. Gohan took a deep breath and started undoing his belt buckle, "This isn't going to take very long is it?" Gero asked sounding impatient.

"Just give me a minute here! You really need to learn how to be nicer to people who are helping you out…" Gohan tried filling his thoughts with erotic images, like he and Trunks the other day in the spa, and in the shower. Gohan pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees and sat down. He started by just caressing himself until he got a good erection, then his hand started sliding up and down it. He looked around the room a little, "I don't suppose you have any lube or anything like that to help do you?"

"NO! I do not want a contaminated sample, so don't think of using your spit either!" Gero demanded.

"Gee I was just asking…" Gohan leaned back and just tried to get into it. He pictured Trunks sucking him off. He saw Trunks' mouth sliding up and down his dick, and his hands touching him everywhere. Trunks liked to touch him. Gohan's own hand reached between his legs and rubbed his skin there.

Gohan's hand picked up the pace and started stroking faster. In his mind Trunks was still giving him a blow job, and pinching his nipples, and fingering his ass. Gohan started moaning as he bucked in the seat. He was getting closer to his quick release. His hand became a blur of movement until his grip became suddenly tighter, pushing himself deep into his own hand, "Trunks…" he let out under his breath, almost forgetting he needed to get his stuff in the cup.

Once his orgasm faded a little, he actually found himself wondering if he had said that last part out loud… He looked up and saw one of Dr. Gero's eyes cocked at him funny, "HEY! You said you wouldn't look!"

Dr. Gero quickly looked the other way, allowing Gohan to finish up. Once Gohan had his belt buckled he walked over to Gero and tapped him on the shoulder, giving him the cup with the collected specimen, "That's all you needed, right?"

Gero nodded, "Yes," he took the cup over to a table and sealed the lid on it, pausing for a moment before saying, "Thank you."

"Wow an actual word of thanks? That wasn't so hard was it?" Gohan started to walk toward the door.

"The DNA sample collected here will be of great aid in constructing a bio android process capable of hosting Vegeta,"

"Great, see you later doc." Gohan waved as he stepped out the door, and the door shut again behind him.

Dr. Gero walked over to a computer and pressed a button that ejected a disc, "The video collected for my personal library was just an added bonus," Gero grinned evilly to himself.

Gohan first went up to his room and left his case with his suit in the closet. He then took off to meet Trunks for lunch. He ran into the kitchen and saw Trunks already there waiting for him, "Took a while did it?" Trunks asked.

"Just a little while," Gohan smiled to him and they grabbed their food and went to find a place to sit. "So what was it you needed to check out?" Gohan asked.

Trunks nodded, "If I'm not mistaken, when you said you knew people who'd be willing to join our cause, you meant your friends back at the Rogues, right?"

Gohan nodded, "Some of them, yes."

"How many?"

Gohan thought about it, "Well in the Rouges alone I'd say there should be at least thirty trustworthy people, but there's also other groups or "gangs", and anti-imperialists that we know… All in all… if needed I should be able to get us at least three hundred people."

Trunks eyes widened, "Wow…"

"Why?"

Trunks looked off to the side, "Well I wasn't expecting you to tell me a number that high… but I was still trying to think how we could get that many people here without anyone noticing."

Gohan nodded following the train of thought, "Yeah it would look pretty obvious that something was going on if a huge group like that just suddenly marched into the Capsule Corp front door."

"Exactly," Trunks nodded, "Which is why I was looking through the old caverns that used to connect to us near the water supply."

"There're caverns near here?" Gohan sounded surprised.

"Well… There used to be… our mining for water caused some of them to collapse, so I was trying to figure out how much debris is in the way, and if it's safe to clear it without risking further collapse." Trunks looked back over to Gohan finally and noticed most of the food was already gone, "HEY!"

Gohan looked up from slurping bowl of noodles, "Oops… I guess I got carried away… hehe…" He pushed Trunks portions back over to his side of the table.

"You're like a little black hole now…" Trunks took a few bites of his food, "You at least heard what I was saying right?"

"Caverns, collapsed, debris in the way, yeah." Gohan chugged down a soda before continuing, "So you're thinking if we can clear this debris safely then it would be possible to sneak any new resistance force into the place through the caverns underground."

"Exactly!" Trunks smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, when do we get started?"

"As soon as I'm done eating, give me a bit, geesh!" Trunks laughed mockingly at Gohan. Gohan shook his head and waited patiently.

Once Trunks was done, he took Gohan down to the water reclamation area, "It's through this hatch." After twisting it open, there was a metal stair case leading down. Heading down a little ways, the metal walls began giving way for stone. The stairs ended and the light was faint. Trunks handed Gohan a flashlight so they could see well.

The cavern was moist; Gohan could tell they were near the water line. The flashlights they had were very bright, and lit a good distance down the cavern. They came across the first chunk of debris that Gohan could tell Trunks was able to clear away for the most part. They kept walking for a couple miles before coming to another cave in.

"This is the one I'm worried about," Trunks motioned up to the ceiling with his flashlight. The ceiling was cracked and there were drips of water coming through the cracks.

Gohan whistled, "There must be some body of water up there… yeah if we're not careful, that could flood this whole place." Gohan examined it more, "Trunks look," Gohan motioned from side to side of the ceiling with his flashlight, "The left side is cracked and all, but the closer you get to the right, it looks more stable, what if we dug around the debris into the wall on the right?"

Trunks nodded, "It's worth a shot." He put his flashlight away and held his hand out. An energy ball began to form in his hand and he approached the rocky debris. His energy ball rolled over rock, disintegrating it as it did so. He flared it up a little, and began walking forward, making a pathway around the debris.

Gohan followed suit, and did the same helping clear out space along the path. They carefully worked at this for about half an hour before coming out on the other side of the debris and back into the cavern. "Alright! We did it!" Gohan cheered

Trunks laughed, "There's still a few more we have to worry about," and they continued down the cavern. After three more debris fields they finally cleared the way to the cavern's exit. The sun was setting and the two looked out onto the mountain range the cavern exited to.

"Wow… This is really pretty," Gohan looked around at actual trees and running water that filled this valley.

"Yeah… not too many spots like this left…" Trunks wrapped his arms around Gohan from behind and joined him at just watching the scenery. They rocked back and forth for a bit before their Saiyan hearing picked up something a little ways off.

"You hear that Trunks?" Gohan whispered.

"I think so…"

They listened harder and made out, "The scouters picked something up around here just a little while ago."

"Shit…" Trunks grabbed Gohan and dove to the cavern wall to hide. He felt so stupid for forgetting the cavern wasn't shielded like their base was to protect against scouter sweeps. Two armored aliens floated down into the valley where Trunks and Gohan could see them.

"What are we gonna do Trunks?" Gohan looked worried. He knew first hand that once imperial soldiers picked something up on their scouters they would keep looking for it until they found it.

"We're going to have to take them out Gohan…" Trunks closed his eyes to concentrate for any other power signatures. "They're alone… but we still can't afford to be seen… This is going to be tricky, Gohan I want you to stay hidden OK?"

"Trunks, what are you going to do?" Gohan looked concerned.

Trunks started pulling his clothes off revealing he was wearing his assault suit underneath, "The power these suits generate can't be detected by scouters, and they should stay invisible to scouters in general. These guys aren't that strong but we can't risk anyone else becoming the wiser and having them launch a bigger investigation of the area."

Trunks pulled the boots and gloves out of the backpack he'd had with him and expanded the helmet to put it on. "Here I go," Trunks slipped out of the cavern and started sneaking around below the alien warriors.

Gohan watched anxiously as Trunks set to work. The aliens were floating back to back near each other when Trunks flew out from the canopy and silently elbowed one in the back before continuing his silent upward movement.

"OOW! Hey! Why'd you do that for?!"

"Do what? I didn't do shit dumbass!"

"Oh I'm a dumbass now am I?"

"Yeah, you are, now get off me and get back to work."

The other alien turned back around when Trunks dropped in upside down and thumped him hard on the back of the head before moving out of site again. "That is it! I've had it with your superiority complex!" the alien Trunks hit turned around challengingly to face the other.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" the other alien asked as he faced him.

"You are!" the smaller alien pointed his blaster at his partner.

"Oh you are not pointing your blaster at me, who the fuck do you think I am?!" Faster than the other alien could see, the larger one pulled out his blaster and shot him. "Ha!" the alien smirked to himself as his partner fell from the sky. A blur appeared behind him and caught his falling body, "What the?" the alien watched in disbelief as he could only see the person who caught the falling body with his right eye. Trunks grabbed the smaller alien's arm, manipulating the body like a puppet. Taking aim with the blaster he used it to shoot the larger alien. The shot pierced a hole through the creature's chest and he fell as well. Trunks let the body of the other alien fall to the ground with it.

Trunks flew back over to Gohan and pulled off his helmet, "They should think they took each other out now."

Gohan nodded, "Wow, good job Trunks! That was awesome!"

Trunks smiled and gave Gohan a quick hug and the two ran back through the cavern.

The two demi-Saiyans made it back in time for dinner, which they scarffed down at their typical Saiyan pace while Bulma just watched and shook her head. Bulma approved of their plan of bringing in extra resistance through the caverns underneath the complex. By the time dinner was through, Trunks was stretching and yawning. Gohan thought it was odd for him to be tired so early, but Bulma explained that using the assault suit leaves a person feeling pretty tired until they get used to it.

Gohan walked Trunks over to his room and closed the door behind them, "Aren't you going to stay with me tonight Gohan?" Trunks kissed Gohan's cheek.

"I will, but I'm not sleepy yet, so I'm going to do some more stuff before bed, k?" Trunks nodded and headed off to bed. Gohan smiled to himself and walked out of Trunks' room.

Gohan ended up back at the gravity training room. He walked right in and locked the door behind him. At the computer controls he entered a few commands to make the computer not display his gravity setting and turned the machine up to a hundred times normal gravity. He took a deep breath, "Only two months to go… I've gotta be able to do more than this…" The machine switched on and the room's hue turned to red. He braced himself for the impact he knew was coming.

Gohan was almost pushed all the way to the floor. He caught himself on his hands, and slowly pushed himself back up to his feet. "Man… I didn't think there'd be this much difference between seventy five and a hundred times gravity…" Sweat built up on Gohan's brow, "I can barely stand…"

Gohan assumed one of his endurance stances and tried to hold it. He barely made it to ten minutes when he felt his muscles giving out, so he shifted his weight to his other leg to work the opposite side. Again ten minutes went by before he had to change postures.

Two hours later found a puddle of sweat under Gohan's body, and him trying to do pushups. "Four hundred ninety seven, four hundred ninety eight, four… hundred… ninety nine… fi..ve.. hun.. ..dred!" He pushed with all his remaining effort for his last one before collapsing with a splash onto his own sweat on the floor. Breathing hard Gohan tried to rest a little to get some energy back.

After a few more moments of resting, Gohan's eyes opened wide and determined and he pushed himself onto his back. The next moment found Gohan starting sit-ups.

Another hour went by before the door to the gravity room finally opened and a weary Gohan stepped out. Gohan headed straight for the spa, and almost fell into it as soon as he got there. Gohan closed his eyes and tried to relax. He almost fell asleep too, but had too many things all toying on his mind. He had barely had a chance to let it set in yet… Frieza… the one who killed his father… the one responsible for turning his planet into such a slummy wasteland… would be here in two months. Gohan clenched his fist under the water. He had to do more to be ready… he just had to…

Two days later…

Haru was sitting on his cot flipping through a martial arts magazine, while Rowdy was trying to get his attention just to annoy him. Haru was getting fed up with Rowdy's antics and was about to wop him over the head with the magazine. He had put the magazine down for only a moment when he saw Rowdy's eyes widen and heard from behind him "So which articles in here are the good ones?"

Haru's ears perked up and he slowly turned to see Gohan flipping through the pages of the magazine he had just put down. "Gohan!" They both said.

"Hey guys," Gohan smiled to them.

Rowdy practically jumped Gohan, and gave him a big hug, Haru put his arm around Gohan's shoulder a little more civilly, "So what ya doin here? Not that we're not happy to see you, but wow, you look good." Haru took immediate notice of Gohan's larger muscles.

"Thanks," Gohan looked around, "First off… are you guys still interested in enlisting?" Gohan raised his eyebrows insinuatingly at his two friends.

"What are you getting at?" Haru looked at Gohan questioningly.

"We need to talk in private…" The three of them went to a place where they could be alone to discuss things.

"OK, now what are you talking about Gohan, what could we do?" Gohan's look turned very serious and he told them what was happening, "Two months… fuck… that makes me sick just thinking that… _he_ … is actually coming here." Rowdy nodded in agreement with Haru.

"That's why we're planning on making our move! We'll get Freiza while he's here and put a stop to everything!"

"But still… how can we really help you, we can understand strength in numbers and all that crap… but they're just so much stronger than any of us are…" Haru played the scenes through his head and it didn't look good.

"You guys are gonna flip, what if I were to tell you we have these suits that can make you just as fast and just as strong as they are?"

"Are you serious?" Rowdy asked, an excited grin grew fast on his lips.

"Yeah, the latest in Capsule Corp technology that only we have, I've seen it work; it's awesome! All the fighters who use blaster guns can't even touch you while you're wearing this armor, it's that cool!"

Haru smiled, "Well you know we're in, but what did you have in mind?"

"We need more, but only the ones we know for absolute sure we can trust, I can think of about twenty or thirty other rogues we can bring in on this, but we're going to need more, anyone else we've met and trust too."

"You mean like Piguro and his Banderos?" Rowdy asked.

"Exactly! Piguro and Rom will want in on this! We need to work on getting everything straightened out so we can get to training with the stuff… We don't have a lot of time…"

"Right!" The three of them split up and started pulling their contacts while keeping things under hush. Street gangs started getting word that the Rogues were looking for those who hated Frieza, but this wasn't an uncommon thing to travel around the underworld.

Within a few days they'd managed to gather quite a significant number of people all under one abandoned warehouse. Everyone was still wondering what was going on, a few even a little nervous that maybe this wasn't for real, when Gohan stood up at the front of the room.

"Thank you everyone for coming, you have no idea how much it's appreciated. I won't waste anymore of your time though so we'll get right to the point of why we're here today. Frieza is coming to earth." A few voices broke out all talking about Frieza suddenly, "How many of you hate Frieza down to the core?" The whole room let out a holler, "Also what if I told you that there are aliens out there who hate Frieza just as much as we do?" the crowd got silent for a moment before a few people started cheering which caused the room to cheer along with it. "We are being given an opportunity to rid the galaxy of Frieza, but that means we need warriors with the courage to fight against him! This is an immense and dangerous task which is why we have only you who we know we can trust present here today. Frieza has ruined all of our lives, and enjoyed it! He's a bloodthirsty tyrant who needs to be put out of commission… Who wants to help us do it?" Gohan knew this was asking a lot, for everyone to cast aside their fear, and take up arms against those who had reined terror from above for the past decade.

"What can we do?" a voice from the crowd asked.

"We have a way, and if you agree to join us, then we'll spend the next two months training you how, and then we'll strike!" Gohan urged as confident as he could.

Someone started walking through the crowd, "A way…?" the crowd parted to allow the cloaked figure to pass, "I like the sound of that… We've waited for ten years for "a way" to make itself known, and now you're saying you have it?" the figure pulled off the cloak revealing Piguro's scarred face, and Rom coming up behind him.

"Yes," Gohan said honestly.

"Then we're in. If this means putting an end to Frieza's control of earth then we'll do whatever it takes," Piguro pledged. The rest of the Banderos followed behind and bowed, pledging their commitment as well.

Gohan closed his eyes, "Once you're in… there's no going back…"

Piguro smiled, "Of course there isn't, we're in for keeps."

"Anyone else?" Haru asked.

The rest of the room lifted their arms and yelled in approval.

"Thanks everyone, then we move, we have a lot of work to do!" Gohan lead everyone outside where a few hovercrafts landed and loaded everyone up.

"That didn't go too bad," Gohan sighed in relief to Haru's statement. He was right it could have gone a lot worse had they not taken him seriously. The hovercrafts lifted up and started flying toward the valley where the cavern entrance was.

Along the way the hovercraft was stopped. Gohan felt a few powers flying up to the crafts, "Everyone needs to stay down and keep quiet!" he called through the ship.

An imperial soldier pulled up to the pilot's window, "And where is this convoy going?"

Very calmly the driver answered, "We're taking supplies to Cold Capitol by way of route 715C, here's our flight confirmation card." The pilot handed it to the guard for inspection.

The guard did a quick scan over the card which was authentic, then scanned the ship which revealed nothing else but the pilot, "Very well, move along." And the ships resumed their course.

Haru let out a breath, "That was close; I wonder why they didn't get suspicious of so many people on board."

"It's because they couldn't tell," Gohan answered, "These ships are magnetically shielded against scouter scans, so even if they tried to get a reading from inside the ship it just would have told them zero."

"Wow…" Haru admitted that was pretty nifty.

The ships reached the valley and started unloading everyone into the caverns. Everyone followed Gohan through the caves, "It's this way, we're almost to the base!" The large group marched up the stairs, and into the hallways. Impressed whistles and other sounds filled the halls as everyone present looked over the massive underground structure.

They were all lead to the training center which was more than large enough for everyone to convey in at the same time. Bulma and Trunks were already there awaiting everyone's arrival, and were surprised to see even more people than Gohan had originally mentioned. Apparently a lot of people on the surface really did hate Frieza

Bulma quickly composed herself and cleared her throat. "Hello everyone, my name is Bulma Briefs, president of Capsule Corporation, and leader of the Anti-Frieza underground." Everyone nodded in understanding that Capsule Corp was where they would get the technology they'd be using to fight Frieza.

Bulma explained their plans to the crowd, and had Yamcha demonstrate the Assault Suit, as well as a few others demonstrate many of the other weapons, mechs, and vehicles. It was an impressive arsenal that left the room with a sense of hope. "We have just two months to familiarize with everything before we make our move. We understand that many of you may have once belonged to rival street gangs above ground, but here you are now a team against a common foe. Allow me to be the first to welcome you all as the new Z-Fighters! Earth's greatest hope!"

* * *

 **End Chapter**


End file.
